


The Perfect Fit

by PS_143



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Cute, Double Penetration, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Love, Gay, Happy Ending, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Pikachu (Pokemon), Other, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 60,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PS_143/pseuds/PS_143
Summary: Fan-Fiction.Ram x King x VeraAll sorts of warnings.Mature.18+
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer), Ram/King (My Engineer)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 141





	1. 00 - Disclaimer

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 00 - Disclaimer

Draft Start Date: 06/24/2020

The end of one and the start of another.

This is a fan-fiction.

Ram x King x Vera.

Smut warning.

Mature warning.

Threesome warning.

DP warning.

18+ warning.

NSFW warning.

Please, for the love of all that is good, I've put up as many warnings as I can, so if you're continuing on, you are solemnly vowing that you are not a snowflake.

AU where all of the characters are in the Engineering Department, rich, handsome, gay and comfortable with their sexuality. Support it. Thanks.

After watching _My Engineer_ and _En of Love: This is Love Story_ and reading so many translations and retellings my imagination went all over the place. By the way, if you're looking for translations and retellings to read, check out my reading list. The Translators brought the characters to life in a different way than the shows.

I do not own any of the characters, they are from _My Engineer_ , directed by Lit Samajarn and released by Tri Creation. The show is based on two novels by Mommae, _I Have Shop, I Have Gear, I Yet Have a Wife_ and _The Space Between Us_ but the personalities and timeline will be different.

There will be many references to other series, characters, etc., see how many you can find.

For King's character, it's more out of the ordinary, think of him being as pure, innocent and silly as Duen. Or Bunny King, think of the carrot loving Bunny King who knows nothing but a simple life.

GG, I'll never be able to get that damn cottontail or gigantic orange stick out of my mind.

Check out these two chapters, _RamKing 4.1 That Exotic Dream_ and _RamKing 5.1 The Bunny King_ from the links below and you will understand.

[Story Link](https://my.w.tt/C4bzvn7pI7)

[Story Link](https://my.w.tt/27uMjMnCX7)

Don't yell at me, I know Ram is the nickname and Vera is the real name but for this fiction, they're two people.

Spelling wise, truthfully, I'm not sure if it's Vera, Vira, Vera Wararat or Wiraworarat. Different Translators used different spelling and Google Translate on D-Dek told me something different. If there is a universal format, please enlighten me.

I went with Vera because I think it looks pretty and since it means truth, it's fitting for this story.

Would have been easier if I used Perth but each time I typed out that name, I thought of the Perth from _Love By Chance_.

I'm not Thai so I'm not too familiar with their school system, language, culture, etc., I'm sorry if anything doesn't make sense. You can comment or PM to correct me, I am open to constructive criticism. Keyword being constructive. If you're here to tell me my story is unrealistic, then please leave. You're on the web, reading Wattpad stories where there are vampires, werewolves, immortals, time-travel, weird computer systems and male-pregnancies, etc., nothing is freaking real. Get a grip. I'm physically too old and tired to argue.

If you see anything that should be corrected, typos, misspellings, grammar, etc., please let me know. Sometimes when I go back and re-read or edit, I still find mistakes even though I go through each chapter at least 15x so it's highly appreciated if you catch anything that is wrong. Don't be shy, it's okay, I won't be offended. For example, even though I had re-edited my other story many times, there are still a ton of mistakes in it.

Be gentle in regards to updates, it won't be as fast as the other one, give me time, they will come.

Remember to vote and comment to show your love and to motivate my lazy ass.

Thank you for reading this long-winded disclaimer, on to better things.

<3

Shamelessly and immorally yours,

PS_143


	2. 01 - What Would You Want From Us As Compensation?

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 01 - What Would You Want From Us As Compensation?

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/Wf5b1d9BX7)

"Nooonnngggg Verraaaaaa!!!" King excitedly waved down his code line junior and speedily bounced over, silky ebony hair tossed up and down in the wind, unbuttoned royal blue uniform flowed around his slender body. Excitement written all over his pink-tinged face as he ran towards the handsome junior who shares his love and appreciation for furry yellow electric puff balls. He wants to show the fellow gamer whom he had just met a few days ago the rare Pok _é_ mon he had just hatched, his very own Shiny Party Hat Pichu!

Almost there!

"Aahhhhh!" Just as King was about to reach his destination, he clumsily tripped over untied shoelaces, the books and papers in his arms flew into the air as he soared face-first into a herculean chest. Sturdy arms wrapped around his waist to prevent him from squishing in any further.

A pout immediately appeared, the sour feeling of unexpected pain, eyes stung as he fought back tears, "Oww..." He rubbed his nose and internally complained about the hard human brick wall he just ran his perfect face into and murmured, "At least it wasn't really a brick wall...and I didn't drop my phone..."

King steadied himself and looked up, his embarrassing almost-fall forgotten as he did a double-take, eyes rapidly blinked, "Oii! When did you get this tattoo?! Is it real?!" Delicate fingers reached for the dream catcher on his savior's neck, intricate design, defined lines, graceful feathers, "So cool! But I just saw you yesterday...it must be temporary, right?!"

"You have the wron..." Before he was able to finish his sentence, skin met skin. The startled, slightly taller male let go and backed away as he stared at the too-friendly P' in front of him; no sense of personal space, very touchy but absolutely stunning.

King thought it was kind of weird that Vera pulled away but it didn't deter him, he launched forward. It made the inked-up lad retreat into an actual brick wall, "What are you doing? Come on, don't be stingy, promise I won't rub it off."

King tried touching the same spot but was only given the other side of the neck, nothing interesting there so he reached for a different spot, the fierce wolf on the younger's right arm, "This one looks so real too! Are they the printable ones? Make one for me too! Tomorrow, na, na, na!" With absolutely no sense of boundaries or decency, he traced it up and down the reluctant party's forearm until goosebumps formed.

King didn't stop until his wrist was roughly caught, "Hey! What gives! That hurts!" He tilted his head and surprised eyes locked with blue speckled, light hazel ones, the sparkling irises mesmerized him, heat spread from where he was held as a shiver ran up his body.

He couldn't look away...

He wanted to get closer...

And so, he did.

Inching, little by little..."Vera...your eyes are so pretty..."

With slight disappointment in his voice, "Vera...I'm not Ve..." but he couldn't finish his sentence as his breath was caught in his throat.

Lashes fluttered...

Tiptoes...

Closer...

A little more...

Until an anxious voice calling his name broke the trance, "P'King!"

Feet flattened, King turned his head, he thought he was in the twilight zone, "Vera?"

He looked straight at the one holding onto his wrist, then left at Vera, "But if you're over there...then..."

He shook his head, rapidly looked straight and turned left again, eyes widened, "Two?!"

Once the realization hit, King's mind turned down a much less walked path, "Ohhh, how unfair! So, you two are the mixed foreigner twins from Australia, the whole university's been talking about you guys!"

King directed a whine at Vera, "Why didn't you tell me? I had thought it was you at first but then they said twins and you didn't mention anything about having a brother or a doppelganger!"

He faked cried and wiped an imaginary tear with his free hand, "One of you is enough to steal everyone's heart, with two of you...and identical twins...my title as The Most Beautiful King of the Engineering Department is really going to be taken! You two are going to have to compensate me if that happens!"

Without missing a beat Vera held onto King's chin and with a sultry look he gently whispered, "P'King, don't worry, you're always going to be the most beautiful."

He smirked and added a wink, "But, I'm curious, what would you want from us as compensation?"

That tone, sly grin and suggestive aura, King couldn't help but blush, so many have told him he's beautiful but this flirty N' telling him that, it's somehow different. The butterflies in his stomach won't give it a rest even though he's sure Vera probably shamelessly hits on everyone because foreigners are less reserved about things like that, at least the ones he's met.

His heart rate increased a bit more as he realized his wrist was still held by one and chin by the other...

Did he just jump into a volcano?

Why is he burning up?

"I... ... ..." King couldn't answer, his processors stopped working, overheated, someone, save him from these two!

Vera didn't want to push it too far and scare King, so he took his hand back and turned towards his mirror image, "Ram, let P'King go, you're going to bruise P' if you hold on any longer."

Unfrozen from the spot, Ram immediately let go. While the two conversed he had forgotten he still had the touchy, adorable, bunny-like senior's wrist in his grip. When their eyes met, he had been sent to a different world. A feeling that he's never had before, overwhelmed and awestricken, stunned by how gorgeous his features are.

The man in front of him is too beautiful...

Surreal...

Heavenly immortal...

Sinfully good looking to be real...

He looked at his younger brother by two minutes, a million questions flowed in his mind, he wants to know exactly who the beauty in front of him is and why they seemed so close.

Is he that senior?

Who Vera's been talking about non-stop?

The name matches...

The one who he must also meet?

The one who he wants for them to...to...be with...together...?

Their perfect fit?

The world stopped, the brothers stared a each other as King took in both of their features, waiting for someone to make a move.


	3. 02 - You Know, We're Very Naughty

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 02 - You Know, We're Very Naughty

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/eo8dPqbqZ7)

Being the only one with a clear goal in mind, Vera unstopped time, he winked at his brother and silently mouthed, "He's the one," before verbally introducing them, "Ram, this is P'King, the senior I told you about, The Most Beautiful King of the Engineering Department."

Ram politely greeted King with a wai but was too mesmerized to say anything else.

He is that senior...

He couldn't stop staring, that title fits him well, if he's a character in an anime, cherry blossoms would rain down for no apparent reason every time he appears in a scene.

Vera was quite pleased with himself as he knew Ram was already hooked. He turned to the pretty one and gave his signature flirtatious smile, "P'King, the other day I had mentioned there is someone very important in my life who I'd like you to meet, the one who won't stop staring at you, Ram, my twin 'older' brother by two minutes." He smacked Ram on the back, "Don't worry, he looks like a delinquent but he's not, he's only scary looking on the outside. Once you get to know him, I'm sure you'll love him. Hmm...but don't love him more than me or I'll be jealous!" A hand went to his own chin and rubbed, "But you can love us equally, that I can accept."

King coughed and furiously blushed some more.

Shameless!

Even worse than his friends!

He had to stop being so affected!

To show his senior authoritative side he puffed out his chest and put on a macho stance, "You brat! What are you talking about? As your P', I'll lov...uh...wait...ahem...no...I'll take care of you both the same way..." He murmured under his breath, "First...teach you what humility is...and then decency..."

Vera internally sinisterly chuckled, see who will take care of who.

Externally, he also couldn't turn down the chance to tease anyone, especially not King, as ever since their first meeting he had decided, he's the one.

He's going to be theirs.

No matter what!

Eyebrows raised then lowered, "How are you going to take care of your brats? You know, we're very naughty. Maybe, punishments? Would P'," he gave a slight pause, "Want to spank us?"

He drew closer and huskily whispered into King's ear, just loud enough so that Ram hears it too, "P', we like it rough."

Ram was in disbelief, he knew Vera has no filter but didn't know his brother could be so open about the whole "we" thing...And he made it sound like they walk around offering people the chance to roughly spank them. Who would be able to answer something like that but what can he do, he was too stunned, by King just standing there and Vera's lack of modesty.

King, like the quiet twin, was at a loss, of course, he didn't know how to respond to something like that, he never had to. Normally, his buddies are always around and if anyone had the guts to say something like that, a fist would have been the answer.

"Uh... ... ..." Luckily or unluckily, the wind deity was on his side, a strong gust blew, the papers all over the floor whirled. King immediately got an excuse to ignore the overtly assertive player's questions and statement, "Go help pick up my books and papers before they fly away!"

One of them was thankful, two were relieved and the three frantically went around retrieving as much as they could.

While King collected, he stole glances at the twins, it's going to be an interesting year with them around. Vera, sweet, bright and sunny on the outside but definitely calculating, cunning and sly inside, also, the biggest flirt he's seen in his entire life. A playboy version of Prince Charming.

Ram, cold and quiet on the outside, stoic is the best word to describe him, deserving of the title Ice Prince. Though, probably warm when in private, likely a gentle giant who is commonly misunderstood. And while Vera said Ram is scary looking, he didn't think so, contrary to the general stereotype, in his mind, he looks rather intriguing, different than most of the other students.

It took them a decent amount of time to chase down every single last piece, by the time they were done King realized he was going to be late for class. He gathered everything back from the brothers and warned Prince Charming, "I'm going to class, remember, don't go around flirting with everyone, if you get into a fight, I won't help you!" Then turned to the Ice Prince, like a responsible adult, he lectured, "Don't let him get you into a fight."

Ram obediently nodded but Vera didn't want to let King go just yet as his male competitive and narcissistic side didn't want to let the beauty think they're weak. How could he ever think anyone could beat them up? He pities the poor soul who'd ever go up against two ex-pro-boxers, "P', don't worry, it won't be us going to the ER if there is ever anyone stupid enough to come at us."

He closed in on King, "Besides, P's the only one who we want to flirt with so unless P' has a boyfriend, I think we're safe."

King's face went from pink to red.

The twins noticed and took it in, too cute, definitely better to think of that face in class than the notes on the board.

Vera nudged Ram who was still lost in his own little world, "Say something..." Again, speechless, he's not quite used to the adorable reactions yet, when King's blush stepped it up a notch, a lump got caught in his throat.

King didn't know what to do either, in all his years, he's never been so blatantly flirted with. No one dared, his friends never let anyone near him. His face is so hot, blood had rushed and won't cede, he was tongue-tied...and the brat kept on saying we...

Does he know what he's saying?

Maybe he's thinking into it too much?

But who talks like that!

Never had he been so turned on by a single sentence!

The thought of the both of them, with him in the middle...his head almost exploded as AV scenes with the actors replaced by himself and the twins forcefully pushed its way into his thought process and played.

What the hell is wrong with him!

He vowed to never ever watch porn with the guys again!

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to leave before these male embodiments of pheromone emitting gods suffocate him! To think, this is only Vera flirting, if Ram does it too, he might as well give up, strip on the spot and say, "Take me."

"I...I'm going to class..."

The moment King ran away Vera arrogantly cocked his head towards Ram, "So? Do you want to rethink your answer?"


	4. 03 - It's Too Lonely To Walk Through Life Without Love

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 03 - It's Too Lonely To Walk Through Life Without Love

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/83AcXl0U07)

Rethink his answer?

Ram didn't know what to think!

He figured his brother was joking or maybe had hit his head on a rock when he first approached him with the idea of dating the same person. That's sharing a guy, which is absolutely crazy! Yet, somehow Vera was able to make it sound so textbook normal and reasonable.

He never thought he would entertain something so immoral but now, he's not so sure. He still needs more time to sort it all out, though, if it's P'King, maybe Vera's idea isn't all that ridiculous?

Any normal person would be curious as to how Vera came up with such a hedonistic and sinful proposition, it's a simple question with a not so simple answer; Rome wasn't built in a day.

They started dating young, 14 years old, have had so many boyfriends and girlfriends and flings, that neither can remember all of their exes' names anymore, yet, they have never experienced that one of a kind true love.

Someone to call their own, who made them want to work hard, miss them when apart, want to spend every waking minute with and even when they're sleeping, meet in the dream realm.

Were there any particular reasons as to why? There are too many to list.

People, in general, were attracted to them, being mixed twins, handsome, smart, rich and athletic, they were as popular as can be. Though, most who approached had a perceived image of who they are and never took the time to get to know the real Ram and Vera.

It was always the same old boring story.

The first thing they would do is bring them around to their friends, to introduce and show them off. No one actually cared about being with them, they just wanted to be on their arms. Parade them around to let others know. They were treated as trophies.

It was all about physical appearances and fantasized personalities; which were deceiving. Build, eyes, hair, they judged them based on their physical traits. Vera, shiny and bright on the outside, everyone thought he's nice, soft and caring but no one knew the guy underneath, who is as crafty as a fox, sinister as all hell, rough, unrelenting and demanding; the all or nothing type. Ram, even without his tattoos, always had a cool and cold exterior, scary was another word often used, yet, no one took the time to get to know the big softie at heart, the compromising, sweet, tender and always giving side.

Their personalities are polar opposites, to each other and their appearances. Their exes always gravitated towards one in the beginning due to the stereotypical misconceptions then when they find out the small bits and pieces, would try to change their orbit. It kept on happening, time after time. It got to the point where they gave up and even said, "Fine, go to him," though fortunately or unfortunately, neither ever liked each other's partners so they never dated each other's exes.

They were tired of having to go through it, again and again, so they tested out dating twins and the same things happened...

No matter what, it seems neither can emotionally please their partners. Although, it's not that they ever really put any effort into trying to make those relationships work either, no one made them want to go through the trouble.

The few who they kept a relationship with for over than a month got to know more about the real Ram and Vera but immediately wanted to change them. The twins reasoned, what is the point in dating people who do not like them for who they are? So those also turned into disaster cases and break-ups.

The worst ones tried to come between the brothers. The twins wondered where those people found the courage to even think of something so stupid, the ultimatum of choosing one, them or the other brother. Similar to the, "If your mom and I fell into the water at the same time, who would you save first?" question. Listen, it's always going to be mom, don't bother with that question. It was always laughable, of course, Ram and Vera always chose each other. Why those people would actually think the twins would do otherwise is a mystery.

Ram and Vera love each other. When their parents divorced, they only had each other, through thick and thin and to rely on, it was always and only them. While most siblings fought like cats and dogs, they got along well and complemented each other. Their personalities are like yin and yang but they like the same things, games, boxing, comics, anime, nature, trips, cooking, animals and everything together. Always and forever, they were and still are each other's best partner.

By high school graduation, it got tiring, one after another, it got to the point where they wanted to call it quits at the tender age of 18.

That was when Vera came up with the drastic idea.

Might as well try something different since the old ways weren't bearing fruits.

It's too lonely to walk through life without love, they're young, in another country, new school, no parents, living in a huge condo, why not?

The plan?

They will find the right one, the perfect fit and ask him out. If the said person agrees, they'll do things as normally as they can, go on dates, have fun and do all the things normal couples do; except with three people.

And if that all works out, take it to the next step, the physical part. For that, they'll play it by ear, after all, while sex isn't something new to them individually, they've never flagrantly seen each other going at it with their exes.

Vera figured it would be quite easy to find someone to agree, after all, who could resist him? Tack on Ram, it's game over for whoever they decide on! The hard part was getting Ram to nod his head. But when Vera first saw King, he knew, with that face, there is no way Ram would reject him. And it was fate, before he even introduced them, King already threw himself at Ram! And the way Ram looked at King just before, definitely confirmed, he's already smitten.

Besides being beautiful, King is cute, friendly and likes most of the things they do, he's flawless and ideal. Even if he turns out not to be, they would have tried and will at least be one step closer to finding true happiness.

Vera pleaded with his older twin, words like honey and the kiddy whine he always uses when he wants something from the stoic elder, "Ram, Big Bro? Come on, just agree."

He put his arms on Ram's shoulder and righteously questioned, "Have I ever steered you down the wrong path?"

Ram gave the rascal a most cynical look and thought back on all the times that Vera got him into trouble...actually...every time he was in any sort of detrimental predicament...it was because of him..."Nothing good happens when you call me that...Just give me a few more days!"

He shook off the arm around him, "But even if I agree, how do you know P'King will?" He was apprehensive yet intrigued. The thought of them with the beauty, desires he's never experienced before flared, a strong craving, hunger...He doesn't even know this random guy who chased him down and started wantonly touching him yet he already wants to own him, in ways unmentionable...

He's never believed in love or lust at first sight, until now.

Vera flexed a bicep, "Big Bro, it's me, come on. Who can resist Vera?" Being as cocky as always, that arrogant smirk appeared, "A month, in a month, he'll be ours, just agree and it's a done deal."

Ram felt like an ass, he is going to corrupt someone who he shouldn't but he undeniably wants to try it. Maybe they will all be happy, who's to say King won't like it? "I..." He audibly sighed, "A few more days, just let me think this through," as he walked away from his convincing twin.

"Hmm...Okay..." While Vera verbally agreed to give him time to think about it, he already knew the answer, Ram was going to say yes. If he had really wanted to reject him, he would have adamantly turned him down. He just has to work him a little, it won't take a few days, he'll agree by dinner time!

Besides, he already has plans for who they're going to eat dinner with and the perfect place.


	5. 04 - 0143

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 04 - 0143

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/3zfJEdrp27)

Once the clock struck 12, the younger ran to the elder and strong-armed him for his phone.

To put his "Make Ram Agree By Dinner Time" plan into motion he needed to "compensate" King in a specific way but he wasn't able to capture the stupid elusive yellow fluff that was just released. From the moment Ram walked away til lunch!

It was completely frustrating, upsetting and totally disrupted his flow but luckily his Big Bro also plays and had miraculously landed on one without meaning to.

He quickly changed the name of the digital creature to "Baby Ram," added King on the "borrowed" phone and sent a short message letting him know who it was. He's sure Ram won't mind, considering sharing is caring.

The victim twin gave Vera a piercing glare, he knew what his brother was up to, he hasn't even agreed yet and that sly fox is already scheming behind his back...well...more like in front of him...but that's not the point.

And he even gave away the rare Shiny Party Balloon Pikachu he had just caught...although, it also added P'King's contact information to his phone without him having to ask for it...so he can't really get upset at that either.

He audibly sighed for the n-th time that day, the turmoil, he wants to be annoyed and irritated at Vera for the initial proposition, for P'King falling into his arms and making him even entertain the idea of dating the same person!

Although, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to actually get pissed off at any of it because it all relates to P'King.

The more he thought about it the more he tried to deny it but then P'King's excited face appeared in his mind, a teensy smile cracked...

Ram audibly sighed again, he has to accept the truth...he can't stop thinking about the beauty...he's fallen... 

On the other end, King received the message and jumped up and down like a mad man!

"Ahhh, look!!! Look!!! Shiny!!!" His three friends backed away.

"And balloons!!! I was trying all morning!!!" They took another step back as he ran around in circles waving his phone.

"So floofy! Baby Ram!!! SO CUTE!!!" He rubbed the phone on his face as if it's his most prized possession.

The guys shook their heads, he's at it again; the shortest one face-palmed, "You can probably lure him into a van if the Pikachu is rare enough..."

"So yellow!" Hop, hop, hop!

The tallest one was irritated, "Unfortunately true...keep it a secret though, if his fan-club knows about it, we'll have a busy year trying to protect this princess..."

"I have the best N's in the whole world!!!" King flashed his phone around to his friends again.

With arms around the shortest one, a deep voice resonated, "N's? Baby Ram?" He shook his head and sighed, "He's meeting weird people again. Hey, Bon, can you at least evaluate the situation before using your fist this time?"

A scowl appeared on Bon's frowning face, "Fine, but if his 'best N's in the whole world' turns out to be creepy douches, they'll get it." Bon's right fist went into his left palm and he cracked his neck.

King didn't notice the three talking among themselves and pressed his phone at the speed of light.

Ram's phone in Vera's hand received a text back, "You two are the best!"

Another one, "P'll buy you both lunch! Meet. Gear Statue."

Then another, "So cute!"

And another, "P'll buy you guys dinner too!"

Vera snapped his finger, "Done and done!"

How did he know the little trick will get King to invite them to have lunch and dinner with him? The cockiest grin donned Vera's chiseled face as he looks back on their first meeting.

The second day of school, gathering of code line juniors and seniors, Vera walked into the grand auditorium, right as he stepped through the door a body knocked him down and fell into his embrace. Instinctively, a hand went to the waist of the person who ran into him, slender, firm but soft to the touch, as the other hand tried to lessen the impact with the hard ground. With a thud, weight hit his chest, he inhaled and the smell of jasmine mixed with a unique fresh sweetness sent his senses into a frenzy. It made him suck in another deeper breathe.

"I'm so sorry!!! I was trying to catch him...but now he's gone..."

Vera carefully took it all in, delicate features, looking like he's about to cry, cell in hand, pointing to the screen running Pokémon GO's AR+ mode in the background; Vera was immediately attracted.

Milky soft skin, "Hey, it's okay."

Pouty quivering pink lips, "Which one were you looking for?"

Sparkling watery doe eyes, "Maybe I have it."

A beautiful damsel in distress, "I'll give it to you, don't cry."

Sad eyes lit up, "Really?"

He was struck by the gaze, Vera felt himself rise, if this goddess doesn't get off of him right now he'll need a cold shower, "Ahem, yeah...but um, we should get up first."

The one above had forgotten all about laying on top of Vera, in between his legs, hips pressed against each other while the rest of the student body stared. "Ah, I'm sorry!!!" King immediately got up and offered a hand, of course, Vera took it.

Ignoring all the whispers around them and with no intention of letting go of the beauty's hand, "I'm Vera, you?"

The most beautiful smile naturally beamed, "King."

Vera thanked Cupid, his code line senior, he must be. Same name, unmatched beauty; he had already heard a few of the students talk about him being The Most Beautiful King of the Engineering Department, they don't give him enough credit, should be the whole university, maybe even city.

Vera gave King's hand a gentleman's kiss, "P', this must be fate."

Wide-eyed, he stared, his hand was just kissed...foreigners are really brazen! Though, King didn't understand, why is it fate? He took his hand back, "What do you mean?"

With the utmost flirtatious smile and a wink, "0143."

Completely forgetting that he was just taken advantage of, King jumped and hugged on to Vera who was almost knocked down again, "Oii, that's my, you're my N'!!!"

Vera's smirk couldn't be contained, what a wonderful start, he could be the one.

The eyes around the auditorium never left them, one handsome, the other beautiful, holding onto each other, a real-life fairytale. Squeals and screams emitted. Vera was thrown back to reality, they needed to get away and find a more quiet place.

They were eventually able to find a quiet corner, information was exchanged and Vera sent King the Detective Pikachu he had failed to capture.

The delighted senior went on a frenzy about Pokémon GO, the university, likes, dislikes and random topics.

Vera had to chuckle when he heard that the beauty was an avid furry yellow electric puff ball collector. He knew Pikachus and Pichus were many people's favorite but he's never heard of something so adorable coming from a 20 years old university student. The more he found out, the more he found him interesting. While King gave him a ton of information due to the excitement of getting the Pikachu, Vera was busy plotting because he's decided, he's the one, the perfect fit.

They talked until King had to leave for class, before they separated Vera told him that there is someone very important in his life who he'd like him to meet. Of course, King, not thinking anything of it, agreed.

Little did he know it was the start of Vera's plan.

Ram gave Vera a light shove, "Dood, stop spacing out, are you done with my phone?"

Vera gave his Big Bro the biggest smile, "Come on, let's go have lunch with P'King."


	6. 05 - The Beauty, The Brawn, The Brains And The Boss

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 05 - The Beauty, The Brawn, The Brains And The Boss

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/9CLS1k7k47)

Ram was reluctant to go as he didn't like meeting new people, he didn't even go meet his code line senior and now Vera wants to bring him to a bunch of P'King's friends. Though he did want to see the beauty again...so while his mind said no, his body followed his brother...

As they got ready to head to the Gear Statue another pretty boy stopped them, "Ram! Vera! Help!" Out of breath and with the saddest look possible, "They're chasing me again!"

Vera pushed Ram to the front to stop the group as he looked at the person who was delaying their meeting with their P'King and the most incredible plan popped into his head. Commencing operation, "Throw The Brick at The Brawn!" He couldn't believe his luck, why didn't he think of it before? His plan is becoming better by the minute.

Who is The Brick?

Duen. A cute looking guy who they had accidentally saved on the first day of school. They didn't think a tall and sturdy guy of his stature would be so easily bullied but it happened, a group of guys had stopped Duen to ask him out and snap some selfies when the leader, apparently some guy named Frong, decided to pull on his clothes and tried to cop a feel!

Disheveled and messy-haired, Duen ran away and bumped into them. Seeing his pitiful predicament they angrily threatened the bunch, it made the delinquents immediately back off, since then, Duen stuck to them like a lost kitten.

At first, based on his looks, Vera had wanted to see if he could be "the one" but his personality was too off for him. Ram is already quiet most of the time, Duen also only likes burying his head in books, if he was to throw them together, it would only serve to bore himself to death. Also, Ram showed no interest.

As to why Vera nicknamed him The Brick? While Duen is the smartest one in their year, adorable and cute, he's dumb as a brick when it came to games, jokes and really, anything outside of books! It was too fitting.

So who is The Brawn?

Since their initial meeting, Vera asked around campus about the famous Most Beautiful King of the Engineering Department, a little stalker-ish but he had to do some homework, if not, how is he ever going to tric...convince King and his stubborn brother?

The information Vera found and forcefully shoved down Ram's throat was plentiful as King's fan-club was more than willing to discuss their beauty. Easy-going, adorable, cute and friendly, which he already knew first hand. Smart but clumsy as all hell. Loves games, food, comics, anime, plants, trees and nature in general, which matches well with them but also things that he had found out on their meeting day.

It didn't get interesting until they said he lives alone, which is definitely a plus for his upcoming plan.

The final bit of useful news, there is only one thing keeping King from the club members and it's most frightening and troublesome, King's protector. As a pursuer, obviously, he found out as much as he could on him.

Bon, The Brawn, King's protector, muscular, tall, rich, handsome, rash, likes pretty things, one of the biggest players on campus and generally talks with his fists. The most difficult to handle.

Along the way, he also found that King is one of the four known as The Beauty, The Brawn, The Brains and The Boss, of course with King being The Beauty.

The other two, Mek, The Brains, his other nickname, Quiet Husband, devoted, mild, gentle and talented. Quick but calm. The mastermind of the group.

Boss, The Boss, literally he was given that name because of his name. The boyfriend of Mek hence his other name, Cheeky Wife. The silly one of the group, well, more like he loves dumb jokes, not much of a threat. Sharp and snarky but apparently easily tamed...by his husband's tongue?

Vera figured the couple would probably give their blessings once he's able to prove their trustworthiness and that they won't harm King in any way but this Bon, he had to find a way to get him distracted.

The informants had said no one had been able to get past him yet. He is willing to throw a few punches, if necessary, but if he didn't have to, he would rather not. After all, he didn't want to hurt any of King's friends or get suspended for fighting.

Vera's been having a hard time trying to come up with something to deal with The Brawn but now, he doesn't have to. Duen will do the job for him. He needs protection, Bon likes pretty things, he'll just give him Duen to look after instead of King. Vera couldn't wait to execute his well thought out plan!

After Ram scared off the group, Vera dragged them off to meet the seniors.

Once King saw his N's he screamed, hopped, jumped and ran towards them but being his clumsy self...trips on a random out-of-place rock laying in the middle of the path...and flies straight into the twins' arms as both catches him. The brothers couldn't help but to think, so oblivious, so clumsy but so damn cute!

King has gotten used to it, he wasn't even embarrassed anymore, besides it's kind of nice falling into their strong arms, "Haha, I have to stop falling all over you two..."

The twins looked at each other...they really, really, really do not mind...

Ram being Ram only casually said, "It's okay..." while Vera being Vera went into flirt mode, "Then fall for us instead."

King ignored and pretended he never heard it, he cannot let himself be too affected, if not, he would need heart medicine, besides, he's too hungry to deal with this lover boy right now and whined, "Come on, lunch! Need food! My tummy's all flat now!" as he ran his palm in a circular motion on his abdomen.

King with his one-track mind was so set on food that he didn't even bother introducing the juniors to his friends until he was stopped by Bon. The Brawn wanted to know who those people are, especially the adorable kitty trying to hide behind the twins even though there's no way his tall figure could be hidden.

"Ahem...King..."

The hungry beauty turned to face a glaring Bon to realize that he had completely disregarded his friends, he walked everyone over and introduced the twins, "Haha, this is Vera, 0143, my code line junior, Ram, his brother, as you can see."

He then went around to each of his friends, "This is Mek, his boyfriend, Boss and the one with the angry looking face is Bon."

The twins greeted the seniors then Vera brought Duen to the front, "P'King, we brought along another person, is that okay? This is Duen." The shy Duen flashed a smile and the most troublesome senior was smitten, such a cute kitty cat. Duen's eyes disappeared as his smile widened while Bon's eyes lit up even more.

Vera's lips slightly twitched. One shot! One kill! Plan to distract the difficult to handle senior perfectly executed!

Ram lightly shook his head and rolled his eyes, nothing can get past him where Vera is concerned, he caught that little smirk. How can anyone ever think Vera is kind, gentle or sweet, he's the devil in disguise.

Although he can't really complain, while he didn't verbally agree with Vera's plan yet, if and when he does, it'll be less troublesome since his brother is already taking care of the complicated situations. He should be thankful, right?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew!

The pace for the story is a tad slow but it'll get there, I don't want to rush it too much as it's not that simple to go into such a relationship.

If you're missing smut, go check out my other fan-fic for now, there are so, so, so, so many smut scenes there:

[Smut Stories](https://my.w.tt/NDs6XPgV27)

Thank you for reading, voting, commenting and understanding.

<3

PS_143

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. 06 - You'll Put Anything In That Mouth Of Yours

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 06 - You'll Put Anything In That Mouth Of Yours

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/FGCbIoSk47)

Boss noticed the way his friend was staring at the tall junior and was the first to poke fun at Bon's expense, "Hey, stop staring, you're going to burn holes in N'Duen."

Mek, being the perfect husband, always there to back up his wife and never one to miss the chance to throw some shade at Bon then added, "Seriously, it's like you want to throw King at the twins in exchange for him. Stop being so thirsty."

Needless to say, Bon isn't one to just take it lying down, plus, it's not a half-bad idea, "Do I even have to toss him? He's doing a pretty good job at it himself. Besides, trade King for N'Duen, that's a pretty good deal. About time we throw Cinderella to the wolves."

King felt a little abandoned, just because another pretty guy shows up Bon wants to discard him. But even if he wishes to, isn't Duen dating one of the twins? If not, why would they bring him?

Vera or Ram?

Sourness...

A sudden pain went through his heart...is it because Bon wants to swap him for N'Duen? Then a spur of resentment uncontrollably spewed, "I'm not yours to trade! I'm not poor and I don't like those kinds of rodents...only furry yellow electric ones. Besides, how do you know he's not with one of them!"

He stared at the tall N' and twins, what are they feeding them nowadays?

Why are all of them so handsome?

His title is really going to be taken...even the Engineering Moon who usually never finds others pretty is lusting at first sight...

Ousted just like that, by both his best friend and the twins...

He's being replaced...

Bon didn't catch King's change in mood, "Pff, of course, we have the right, if it wasn't for us you would have been eaten a long time ago, down to the bone with nothing left. Are you going to deny that?"

King blinked a few times then dropped his head, he wasn't able to react, he's hungry, there is a disturbing unfamiliar feeling running through his whole body making him weak, "No..."

Bon had never seen King behave that way, they're guys, they joke like that all the time, he's always able to give a prickly comeback. He has never seen him so dejected and tried to lead him onto a different topic so that he won't be so gloomy, "Okay, don't look so sad, everyone's going to think we're bullying you, if you don't like Cinderella, how about Sleeping Beauty?"

It was too easy to steer The Beauty, his spirit was immediately lifted as he points at the married couple, "Just because it has Beauty in the name doesn't mean it fits me! These two sleep in class way more than I do!" King then poked Bon's chest, "You sleep in class more than I do too!"

Bon only laughed, easy peasy, a few more jabs and King will be back to normal, "Okay, okay, Ariel then since you can't walk properly on your two feet and keep launching yourself at people."

King forgot about the previous conversation as he was horrified but not at the fact that Bon made fun of him for being clumsy..."I like seafood too much, you want me to eat my best friends?! That's atrocious!"

The two identical juniors were amazed, not only at the bickering but at how they were just called wolves, how these guys knew so much princess references and King's temperament and how he can completely miss the point; while the kitty just tilted his head trying to figure out what they were all talking about.

Ram looked at Vera and discretely whispered, "Is that what P'King should be worrying about?"

Vera was just too amused, "I know...They just offered to trade him off for Duen and he's not rejecting it but worried about what princess he takes after and apparently food...?"

It was too unbelievable, the older had higher hopes, "Are they really the cream of the crop of the Engineering Department?"

The younger's evil smirk appeared again, it couldn't be hidden even if he tried, "This is going to be much easier than I thought."

Bon fluffed King's hair so that it went all over his eyes, "Okay, okay, Snow White, beautiful and we're your dwarves. Better?"

King happily nodded as he fixed what Bon had messed up, "Hmm, okay, I can agree with being Snow White," he proudly stated as he tilted up this chin and posed, "Fairest of them all."

Mek guffawed as soon as he heard it, that one is just too easy, how could he pass up the chance, "Yeah and once we look away, you'll put anything in that mouth of yours."

Boss and Bon laughed their asses off while Duen and King had question marks written all over their faces not understanding Mek's joke as the twins' minds were blown yet again, what is with these seniors, snarking at each other like three-year-olds.

For the twins it was like watching a never-ending sitcom, the moment Boss stopped laughing he hugged onto Mek's waist and looked into his eyes with a serious face, "Even I understood that, he's so book smart but why is he so dumb?"

The taller one snuggled into the shorter one's neck and gave him a kiss, "Good job on this one Darling but why are you so smart when it comes to sexual innuendos but so dumb when it comes to everything else?

The wife poked the husband's waist, then the husband did the same thing back... ... ...

The two gets into a lovers' quarrel which lands the Cheeky Wife onto the Quiet Husband's lap...then...ignoring everyone...Mek, indifferent to the world, sweetly kissed Boss until he gave up and forgot about what they were arguing about...

The twins now know what easily tamed "by his husband's tongue" means. Even foreigners don't make out like that in public and they're still on campus!

Vera had thought he's pretty freaking shameless but apparently he needs to learn from that couple...

King stared at the damn couple flirting and mauling each other like no one else exists, "Stop feeding us dog food."

To Mek's displeasure, Boss stopped what they were doing and fired back, "You can try to feed it to us too, go ahead, Mr. I've Never Had a Date!"

King angrily snapped, "And whose fault is that!"

Another round of bickering started...

Vera reevaluated the information he had gathered, it's all wrong, this is going to be a piece of cake, why did the fan-club think these guys were frightening and troublesome?

King's protector? KO'd already by a simple honey trap.

The Brawn, The Brains and The Boss? More like The Three Stooges.

They won't be a problem at all, how did they manage to watch over King all these years? Though, no worries, they will take over the job of protecting The Beauty from now on! No one will be able to get within a foot of their P'King!

"Vera...do something..." Ram was getting a headache from the bickering, he had only agreed to go along with his brother because he wanted to see The Beauty, not listen to the seniors argue back and forth.

Vera knew he had to do something before his twin goes off on his own, he internally apologized to Duen...and gave him a little push, albeit, probably a bit too hard, as the kitty flew into Bon and pushed him onto the table...

The voices stopped as everyone, even Vera himself, was too shocked to see The Brick on top of The Brawn, their faces mere centimeters apart...

Time stood still for a minute, no one made a move as they didn't know what to do...

Finally, Duen moved and apologized although Bon really didn't need it. Since the N' already attacked him first, he didn't have to hold back. He boldly put his arm around Duen's shoulders and took off with him to get food while trying with all his might to flirt with the clueless kitty.

Apparently, it worked out better than he thought, Vera quickly followed suit, he grabbed King and stuck him in between him and Ram before another round could start, "P'King, food!"

Once the word food was mentioned King's hunger returned at full force, he followed, though, as they walked to the cafeteria he looked at Bon and N'Duen in front, a little upset that his best friend didn't even look his way. Though, there was an unexplained jolly feeling that he couldn't pinpoint, is it because he gets to spend time with the twins?

But what's there to be happy about?

That's right, he didn't even get to ask before, which one of them is dating N'Duen?!

It's all wrong! How can Bon flirt with him, he's taken!

But how come neither are objecting to it?

Is it because Bon's too scary and muscular?

He didn't understand what was going on.

It seemed like after the twins came into his life it's a recurring theme, him being lost, he's the smartest in his year, when did he become so dumb?!!!


	8. 07 - So Soft...Squeezable...

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 07 - So Soft...Squeezable...

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/1H1QC4US57)

Initially, Duen was quite uncomfortable with the Engineering Moon on his shoulder and tried to get away but when he walked in the cafeteria, his tune changed. Not many dared to approach him when Vera and Ram are around but with this senior next to him, even the group of delinquents looked the other way! It might not be so bad sticking to him after all, he unknowingly inched closer to Bon.

The group separated to grab food and Ram went for the drinks. They piled the shocking amount of sustenance on the elongated table and casually chatted and ate until Ram came back and made everyone, except Vera, drop their spoons and forks. Their mouths hung, the image was unforgettable, an inked-up, scary-looking guy carry a tray with seven cups of pink milk, it's definitely not something you'd see every day.

Ram knew why everyone stared, it tends to happen quite often but he likes pink and sweet things, there's nothing wrong with that and he didn't care to explain himself. Thankfully, Vera waved him down to the saved seat on the other side of King, he just sat down and quietly ate while the rest talked and joked around; it's too noisy for his liking.

After lunch, everyone disbanded. Ram packed the leftovers and headed to the puppy park he had found the other day. Nothing better than petting those cute buddies of his after such a rowdy meal. If it wasn't for Vera and King he wouldn't have gone.

He went around, played with and fed a few then leisurely strolled while thinking about The Beauty and his brother's "offer" when a familiar scream brought him out of his thoughts.

"RAM!!! HELP!!! AHHHH!!!"

The voice drew closer, "RAMMMMMMMM!!!"

Ram turned around and a mass jumped on him, wrapped legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He could only extend his arms and hold onto the assailant's butt to alleviate the unbalanced weight, steadying himself from being knocked down.

That voice, it must be..."P'King?"

The Beauty he was thinking of stuck his crying face into the crook of his neck and pressed his trembling body into him, "Raaammmm!!! Help P'!!! Dog!!!"

Ram was at a loss, he wasn't prepared for the contact...

The quivering body...

The way he screamed his name...

The heat...

The closeness...

His bottom in his hands...fitting perfectly...

Fuck!

The information Vera had rapidly fired off at him never said P'King's afraid of dogs...He swore, if his brother planned this he will murder him when this is over!

Damn it!!! Okay, he's just a guy, he's just a guy, he's just a normal guy!

So soft...

Squeezable...

He had never sighed that many times in a day, "P'King..."

His rational side was beginning to fade. The urge to grope, dig his fingers in...

A small bark made King hold on tighter.

Ram was having a difficult time keeping his stoic front.

King's nose brushed his neck, breathing onto his skin, their chests against each other, his hands on the plentiful mounds, legs wrapped around his torso at the perfect height for him to plunge into...there...

Fuck!!!

Something else, think of something else!!!

Sweaty boxing gym....sweaty King under him, moaning his name over and over again... ... ...not working...

Puppies...puppies always make him calm...King dressed as a puppy...licking...

What the fuck!

Homework! King dressed up as the teacher with a ruler in hand...

USELESS!!!

Need him off!

NOW!!!

The arousal could be heard in his uneven voice, "P'King...please...you have to let go..."

King anxiously refuted, "No way! Get rid of that beast first!"

What is he talking about?

What beast? Great Dane? Mastiff? Saint Bernard?

Ram took a few breathes, calmed himself the best he could and looked around, nothing. He didn't look down until something nudged his ankle; the cutest little puppy wagged its tail and yipped...unbelievable...but it did well to direct his attention elsewhere..."P', that's a corgi...come down..."

King adamantly refused and clamped on tighter.

The act brought Ram right back to his unclean thoughts. Labored breathing...he needed to let go before he loses control and presses him down in public...It's been too long and the sweet smell emitting from the senior's body was making him internally roar!

He walked them over to a table as the little pup followed, reluctantly removed his hands from King's bottom and gently tried to set him down but the clingy bunny still wouldn't let go.

Ram pulled away slightly...

Their nose touch as eyes stared at each other...

Lips centimeters apart...

Ram gulped, so close...again...

King's lashes fluttered, just a little more...the same...as earlier in the day, just looking into those eyes, so mesmerizing, it's making his temperature rise. He slowly let his lids drop, bit his lip and very slightly tilted his head. His heart, mercilessly pounding on its cage, fighting to break free.

Ram lowered his gaze and stared at the prize as he wet his lips, how would it taste? As sweet as he smells? He swallowed again, never had he hesitated before, it's just a kiss, it's not a big deal so why is he thinking so much?

"WOOF!"

King koala hugged Ram again and buried his head in his chest.

Ram was quite thankful, if not, he would have done something he shouldn't have...

He forcefully removed King's arms and legs from him and shooed the puppy away. Neither said anything, they didn't know where to start...both sat in awkward silence, not sure of what to do next.

Ram quickly texted Vera and told him what just happened and asked him to come at once. Of course, Vera immediately went to his rescue.

Pretending that he's just passing by Vera flagged down the statues, "Ram! P'King! What are you two doing together? On a date without me?" He covered his heart with his hand and pretended to be in pain.

The teasing broke the silence and King went back to his original self, "That's not it, I was trying to get this Pikachu and then a HHUUGGEEEEE beast started chasing me!" To show how big, his arms went up, spanned as far as he could and made a circle, "Luckily, Ram saved me!"

Ram looked to Vera, "Corgi..."

Vera almost died laughing, Ram had said King was chased by a dog and then out of nowhere jumped on him but he didn't say it was a corgi. Those little pups with heart-shaped booties won't harm a fly, "P'King, if that's your definition of," he imitated King's recently displayed reaction, "HHUUGGEEEEE then..."

Ram stopped Vera, shot him a don't do it look and cracked his knuckles, "Finish that sentence. I dare you."

Vera didn't go on, he didn't want to get punched but now he knows why King needs his own protection squad, clumsy, trips a lot, likes to jump on people, animated, touchy, randomly puts things in his mouth, clueless and scared of little puppies.

So fucking adorable!

Where is he going to find another like him!

He is definitely the one!

He didn't continue the innuendo, instead went onto a different topic. There was something that he had wanted to ask before but there were too many people around. Since he's 100% sure about his decision and about 95% sure Ram probably already said yes in his heart, prior to continuing his plan and going full flirt mode he wanted to confirm King is unattached, "Okay, okay, fine." He put on his serious face and turned to King, "P', can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

Vera earnestly asked, "P'Bon, who is he to you?"

Without a second thought, "Best friend."

He wasn't satisfied, that can mean many things, he needed to be absolute, "So, you don't like him in that way? More than a friend?"

"What?! No!" King was a little taken aback, no one had ever asked him that question. The four of them are childhood friends, they've always been like brothers, he likes them but had never thought of them as anything more.

He trusts them with his life but it's not like that.

And especially Bon, the player of the century!

And that temper of his!

Who can stand him!

Did it seem like he likes Bon that way?

Crazy!

As Vera was reassured, he quickly smiled and went on to continue his plan, "Hmm, good. Okay, so, din..."


	9. 08 - Topped With Fresh Whipped Cream

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 08 - Topped With Fresh Whipped Cream

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/pXXJHiUx77)

Vera was stopped short by King asking in a barely audible voice, "How about N'Duen? Is he dating one of you?"

King thought it was a valid question since he asked about Bon, why can't he do the same in regards to Duen? Though he was unsure as to why he cares and how come it felt so good to blurt that question out. He stared at the grassy ground, a poking feeling in his chest, soreness? Sting? "I'm asking as your P'! Because if one of you are, P' will beat up Bon for you! And make him back off!"

Ram was quite surprised, P'King was trying to find out more about Duen, that look, he's seen it on so many exes before, jealousy. He thought back, annoyance was all that he had felt, yet, with P'King, it's somewhat precious. An unnoticeable smile quickly appeared then disappeared as he simply responded, "Friends, just met, no."

Vera was stunned silly, Ram never, ever answers those types of questions. It always made his exes crazy that he didn't care enough to explain yet this time, he volunteered the information.

He's about 98% sure now.

He looked towards King, priceless reactions, a little shy, playing with imaginary lint on his shirt pretending it's the most interesting thing on Earth, head down to avoid his eyes though peeking up every so often to see if he can get confirmation from him that what Ram said is true.

"Saved him a few days ago from some bullies, just friends. Besides, I already told P'King who we want to flirt with." Vera tossed in a wink for added effect. "So, now, back on to the topic of dinner." He flashed his pearly whites, "What do you say, P'King?"

King felt relieved for some odd reason, that dull ache in his chest, now gone, a little taste of sweetness. He happily smiled and responded, "That's right, I said I'd take you two to dinner! But I have to water my ki...plants first. I live around here so I'll go back first and then meet you guys at a restaurant around here, okay?"

Vera didn't know what he did in his past life to make everything work out so flawlessly, their P'King's condo is close by and he needs to go home first!!! "We can cook at your place! That way you can water your plants while we cook, then we can comfortably eat and you get to taste some fusion Australian Thai food!" He thought it would take at least a week before they would be able to infiltrate The Beauty's abode but the chance just presented itself! How can he pass up a gift from the heavens!

Ram rolled his eyes again, this brother of his, how many days has he known P'King and he's already trying to get an invite to his condo...although...he's kind of curious how his home looks...

King thought about it but the nagging voices of Bon, Mek and Boss loomed telling him that he really hadn't known these N's for long, Vera for a few days and Ram, he just met today, that he shouldn't invite people who he doesn't know well into his home.

One would think Vera would be the shameless one to tempt King with food but it was the other twin, "Green chicken curry pie."

They just had lunch and the name sounds a little weird, green chicken, but the thought of homemade curry made King's mouth water, he involuntarily swallowed.

Vera was quite surprised, Ram didn't reprimand him, instead, he helped out!

KO!

100%!

Forget dinner time, he knew his brother has already caved. Now, he'll have to bring his A-Game, he can't let his Big Bro down!

Vera used luring culinary words and even pulled out food porn to try to get King to agree, "And lamingtons! Rich, sweet, melt in your mouth goodness," as he quickly pulled up a picture of the soft buttery sponge cake coated with chocolate icing and desiccated coconut topped with fresh whipped cream.

King was sold, he's never seen anything like that! It looks so good! How can he reject home-made curry and dessert from a different country!!! "Okay!"

But then King faltered, there's a fatal flaw, "But, I don't have any ingredients at home...and..." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Hehe, I've never used my kitchen before...so I don't know if it works..." He thought about those ramingtin thingies..."But it should!"

Ram was a bit taken aback, King can't cook? Although, it is probably for the best considering how clumsy he is...it's okay, they'll cook for him from now on.

While Vera is about to explode, it's too perfect! He immediately added to his plan, "We can go grocery shopping! P'King can show us around too since we don't know the neighborhood. You're the best P' ever, willing to be our tour guide!" He was genuinely excited, not only dinner and P'King's condo, they'll get to go around the supermarket like domesticated partners!

After being praised like that, how can King refuse?

It was then decided, they'll meet up after classes and go buy whatever is needed then head to King's to make dinner and dessert! Like a small family!

King left after they set the time and spot to meet while Ram and Vera stayed behind.

Out of nowhere Ram turned to his twin and said, "Fine."

Vera was deep in thoughts trying to figure out what he could do to make it so that their P'King would let them stay overnight when his brother said something that made no sense, "Fine, what?"

Ram was slightly irritated because he's sure Vera knows what he's talking about, "Fine, I agree."

It's rare for him to be that slow but he's preoccupied with something else which involves King's bed, "You agree to?"

Ram punched Vera's arm, "P'King!"

"OW! What the hell! Big Bro, you didn't have to punch me!" Vera rubbed his sore arm, Ram hadn't hit him like that in a long time...his poor deltoid...he retaliated by shoving Ram, "I already know! If not you wouldn't have said Green Chicken Curry Pie!"

Ram apologized, he thought Vera was deliberately being a toolbox, "Sorry...so...how's this going to work?

The two discussed the terms and conditions like businessmen signing a million-dollar contract as they wanted to figure it all out before dragging in an innocent party.

It was agreed upon that they will give it a month to find out more about their P'King, just in case, to make sure they're not only blinded by his beauty and cuteness. Once the time is up, they'll tell King everything and ask him out. If he's interested in the both of them then they'll date and see where it goes.

The clause, they have to be truthful with each other and their P'King and cannot let anything affect their relationship as brothers.

They reckoned anything to do with just them is going to be easy as they've always been together, shared everything and have never had any sort of animosity towards each other. The difficult part, how to ask The Beauty out without sounding like creeps? How should they breach that subject, bring up such a discussion without scaring off their P'King or sounding like total perverts?

They talked and planned out as much as they could but Vera being Vera always has another trick up his sleeves. There's no way King would be able to refuse them because he will make their P' falls in love head-over-heels with them before asking him out!

On King's end, he told his protectors about the twins going over to his condo after school. They were a tad skeptical because the brothers are too crafty, they knew how to lure The Beauty with Pikachus and now food but figured with how those two look, they really didn't have to resort to tricking King. They're also rich so there is no need to worry about them trying to extort King for money. They didn't seem that bad personality wise and it's time for their King to grow up. They'll allow it and let him go off on his own but told him if the twins tried anything sketchy, he should call them immediately.

After their last class, the twins were surprised to see King and his gang outside their homeroom waiting as they were supposed to meet at the Gear Statue. Ram and Vera thought they might have to fight to obtain the fair maiden's hand but apparently it was nothing like that.

Duen ran off, Bon followed like a little lovesick puppy and the married couple left shortly thereafter.

The brothers were confused until King gave them the simplified version, he was dragged there as an excuse for Bon to see N'Duen, to ask if he could give him a ride home. Mek and Boss tagged along because they were bored and wanted to see how it would play out. And hence that's why everyone got to see the short movie titled, "The First Time Bon's Ever Been Rejected In His Life."

They all felt a little bad for Bon but still laughed at his predicament as they headed off to their first stop, the grocery store!


	10. 09 - A Little Too Hard And Fast

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 09 - A Little Too Hard And Fast

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/HCmmlH2g97)

The three walked into the supermarket and the whole store stared, they looked like models shooting a commercial. The Sunny Vera and The Cool Ram on either side of The Beauty King who's blissfully pushing the cart up and down the aisles while the twins tossed in ingredients and utensils.

Little chit chats and charming smiles, wind from nowhere gently blew at King's hair making it effortlessly flow.

Picture perfect with imagined cherry blossom petals.

King was having so much fun that he didn't realize the cart was crying for help. Oblivious to the fact that it was filled to the brim, the bag of Lays chips he tried to toss in fell to the ground, "Oii...Guys, can we eat that much in one meal?"

Of course, they cannot eat that much, Vera was disappointed that he was found out...The plan was to distract King, then buy more food than necessary so that they can go over and cook a few more times! "Haha, probably not but there are so many things that we want to cook for P'King! And didn't you say your fridge is empty and kitchen is bare?"

The thought of the different types of food won over King's rationality, "Oh, what other dishes?!"

While Vera described unique sounding dishes and desserts from all parts of the world, all Ram could think of was that he's thankful that King had his protection squad all these years. They were right, without them, he would have been eaten clean years ago. Such a pure and simple beauty, just Pikachus and food and he's excited to that point. He couldn't help it, it's only been a day but he's already infatuated...captivated. He's fallen...a little too hard and fast.

"Hmm...might need aprons too...don't have any." King ran off before the twins could follow as he left the overloaded cart with them so they waited.

The bunny who hopped away might be a bit clueless when it comes to certain things but he is clear on this issue, he picked the frilliest pink aprons ever! He will have the twins put it on so he can take a picture and use it as his phone screensaver! That way whenever he's bored in class he can look at it and laugh at how silly they look!

King returned and discretely stuffed the wrapped aprons on the side so the twins could not see it.

The three continued on, Vera and King discussed all sorts of random things while Ram occasionally added in one or two words until a group of girls disrupted their outing...

The high-schoolers asked the twins for selfies...

King felt the sourness again, it's horrible, he fought the urge to pout.

First year students who haven't heard of Bon's reputation always went up to his best friend to ask for pictures yet he doesn't get that feeling so why is he so irritated now? Could it be that he's jeal...? He's...no way, he's King, Most Beautiful King of The Engineering Department! Why would he be! Though no matter how much he denied it, involuntarily, his cheeks puffed out and eyes looked away.

King's actions didn't slip pass the twins, Vera whispered in Ram's ear and caused him to shake his head but in the end the sly one was able to convince the quiet one.

The twins told the girls okay but it won't be a picture with them, they went on either side of King, turned him to face the camera, one arm slid across his chest and held his shoulder from the front, the other, behind, glided past his shoulder blade and locked him in.

The trapped bunny looked left and then right, "What...?"

"Look straight," Vera commanded as the two closed in on King's cheeks.

King was stunned, they were both kissing him! Unreserved! Crazy! How can they do that?! He blushed furiously and wanted to move but was unable to, not because the twins had their arms on his shoulders but because his body won't listen to his mind. His face burned, heart beat rapidly, throat dried and head spun as the girls squealed and snapped as many pictures as they could.

Vera had the biggest grin on his face as he nudged King with his nose, "Hmmm, P'King, your skin is so soft!"

Ram stayed for a second long as he didn't want to leave the spot, it is as sweet as he smells, for no apparent reason, he wanted to say his name...a low husky whisper escaped, "P'King..."

When they finally pulled apart King was still stupefied, how is he supposed to react to something like that? He literally stopped working, everything was fried, a billion thoughts ran through his mind but nothing was processed.

"P'King?" Vera's voice gave King a reboot, he got away from the twins and went on a stuttering ramble to cover up his shyness, "You two!!! You...you...guys can't go around...kissing...doing that to people!"

Hands went to either side of his rosy cheeks and covered the spots the brothers had put their lips to, "Do you normally do that!!!" He turned to hide his face some more, voice lowered, "I mean...it's okay and...and I'm your P'...but...you...it was kind of nice...and warm...but..."

He kept on as he headed for the cart, realizing what he had just mumbled, his voice returned to a normal decibel, "You brats! I'll have to teach you what modesty is!!! What decency is!!!" King grabbed the cart's handle and sped off to the cashier without letting the twins get a word in.

Ram punched Vera on the arm for the second time that day, "I told you we shouldn't! Look, he ran away."

"Come on, you know you wanted to," Vera rubbed his sore arm. "How was I supposed to know he'd react like that...it's just a kiss on the cheek...but isn't it adorable?!" He nudged his brother.

Vera didn't think it was that big of a deal, they used to do it to their friends all the time and they always smiled, no one ever ran away before. Besides, it was King's fault for being so cute and puffing those cheeks out, if not, he wouldn't have thought of that.

All of a sudden, P'Boss' odd snarky comment popped into Vera's mind, "Mr. I've Never Had a Date." He had fluffed it off because it's not believable, with how friendly, adorable and beautiful P'King is, how is it that he's never dated anyone. Who would believe it? He thought the senior was joking, although with that reaction...it could be true.

According to the fan-club, no one had gotten close enough because of The Brawn. Added to that, he had tried to but wasn't able to find out The Beauty's dating history, so that's why, there is no past to be found!

Ram knocked Vera out of his deductive reasoning session, "Hey, let's go before P'King runs off..."

Vera agreed, "Right, before he gets kidnapped or something. His blushing face is too sexy!"

Ram wanted to punch Vera again but he didn't because he's right, he is too damn sexy. Their P'King is too attractive for his own good.

The twins chased down King though he ignored them as much as he could as he didn't know how to face them.

The walk home was quiet with King in front telling himself that they're foreigners and a kiss on the cheek is a form of greeting while the twins lagged behind as Vera told Ram his most recent discovery.

It didn't take long to reach King's home, the moment the door opened the twins were amazed, the condo is huge and like a forest; the walls, shelves, windowsills, not a spot was barren. A peaceful green sanctuary.

"Hello? Earth to Vera and Ram! Meet my kids!" King waved his hands at the plants all around.

Sweat drops...

They dropped the bags, "Kids?" the brothers asked simultaneously.

"Yup, kids, they're my babies!" King pointed at the greenery all around, "I'll introduce you after dinner, here, slippers and you can put the bags on the table."

They breathed sighs of relief, nodded and proceeded to change into the provided indoor shoes but before they were able to calm their shaken hearts another scenery threw them for a loop.

The Beauty slipped in squishy Final Fantasy Moogle slippers, each step he took, it went "Kupo!"

The twins stared at each other, they didn't think Moogles were a thing in Thailand! They've been trying to get those limited edition puffy slippers for so long!

And King actually has it!

And he's in them!

It matches him so well!

He's so adorable in them!

He's too damn cute!

Their minds went to all sorts of dirty places as they couldn't stop thinking about how they want to squish him in between and make him go Kupo!

The hungry look in each other's eyes...they could tell what each other wanted...to eat him up...

Neither had known what it's like to so desperately desire someone but they do now.

Though before they could think of anything more they were knocked out from their smutty fantasies when their Moogle King tossed the newly purchased aprons at them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moogle Slippers!

Got this a few years ago in Japan as I used to be a gamer nerd...raid was more important than food type...

Now, I'm just an oldie nerd...LOL

Still can't bring myself to open and wear it. It doesn't actually go Kupo, I'm just making things up but imagine if it did!

And the inspiration for Bunny King from the other story, meet Mr. Carrot.

Forever refusing to grow up!

<3

PS_143

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. 10 - Can I Lick It

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 10 - Can I Lick It

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/Ac1JwWRVa8)

King indeed picked the frilliest pink aprons ever made, it put Sailor Chibi Moon to shame.

Vera was a little reluctant but The Beauty's anticipating smile is too compelling, if that's what their P'King's fetish is, so be it, he will not disappoint.

His shirt came off.

Smooth, sculpted pecs greeted King, he tilted his head and rapidly blinked, who turned off the AC?!

Vera proceeded to unbuckle his belt.

The blushing bunny panicked, a hand went over his eyes and the other out like a traffic cop's, "STOP!!! VERA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

King didn't need to do or say anything more because Ram already punched his brother again, for the third time that day.

"OW! Big Bro! What the hell was that for?!"

Ram's elbow jammed into Vera's side as he gave him a "what-the-fuck-are-you-doing" look.

Vera pitifully pouted and sad puppy eyes begged for forgiveness even though he really doesn't know what he did wrong, "Apron...that's what they always used to ask..."

King dropped his hands and threw an angry questioning glare at Vera, what kind of people did he date that would ask for that!?

Immoral!

How many times has he put on an apron...without anything underneath...?

Shameless!

Ram nudged Vera again, this time throwing him a "what-the-fuck-are-you-saying" look. He doesn't understand, sometimes his brother is so smart yet at other times...if they weren't twins, he would question if they're related...

He saw The Beauty's change in moods, while he's quiet and uncaring of most people's feelings, it doesn't mean he didn't know how to be considerate, "P'King, he's just trying to make you blush. It's just a poor attempt at a joke. Right, Vera?" Big Bro shot a death glare at Lil Bro.

When it dawned on Vera what he had said, he adamantly nodded, "Haha, that's right, P'King, I'm kidding!" He quickly put his shirt back on, donned the lacy thing and posed for King in hopes it'll make him forget what he had stupidly said.

Ram put it on like any other piece of clothing. Pink is his favorite color and frilly or not, it's something that their P'King wants them to wear, so he must oblige. It wasn't that bad, he thought he actually looks pretty good in it and also struck a pose.

King is too easy to steer, he completely forgot about Vera's spastic absurdity once the twins modeled for his phone.

He felt that unfamiliar heat again.

He couldn't stop his smile as he thought about how nice it would be if he returned home to see that...them...every day.

King took as many pictures as he could, one saved as his screensaver and another posted to FB, "The rarest of them all! Shiny Twin Pikachus!"

The post blew up as the twins cooked and King watered his kids, conversing with them in a hushed tone so the chefs have no chance of overhearing.

King secretly pointed at the bright and sunny one, "See that guy there, he's N'Vera, the code line junior we were talking about the other day."

Then the cool one, "See the other guy with all the tattoos? He's N'Ram. Can you believe it, twins! Handsome, right?"

"And today, he saved Daddy from a hugeeeee dog!" He spanned his arms again like earlier in the day. If plants could talk, it would definitely call King out on his exaggeration.

Every few squirts of water he peeked at the twins, "They're Daddy's new friends."

"Be nice to them, okay? They gave Daddy two rare Pikachus!!!" Silly King took out his phone and showed the screen to the child he was tending to.

King lowered his voice a tad more to make sure the twins didn't hear him, "Don't be too alarmed at what you're about to hear, okay? Daddy was kissed!!!" Instinctively, a smile formed.

He moved a free-flowing vine from his left cheek then to his right, "Yup, you guessed right but not by one of them! Both of them kissed Daddy's cheeks! Shhhh!!!"

Eyes went to the bags of food and snacks as he tried to change the topic, "We all went shopping too, see all the food? We brought some for you guys too."

Though, it u-turned back to his heart's desire, "No, Daddy doesn't like them like that...well..." He hesitated because he knew, he does...probably like them like that and a little too much...considering he only met Vera a week ago and Ram today...

"Stop saying that Daddy likes them or you'll be grounded!" The words were more for King himself than any children of his as in reality, they can't talk and well, why would a plant be afraid of being grounded...

He went all around the living room and balcony, by the time he was done, the lamington squares were in the freezer, waiting to hardened so it could be frosted and coated and delicious looking food filled the table.

A surge of happiness hit him, he hasn't had a home-cooked meal in so long; he can't cook, Boss and Mek can blow up a kitchen boiling water, Bon can somehow make instant noodles taste bad, his grandma is far away, sister is busy with her husband and kids and he doesn't like troubling his mom. Seeing the feast in front of him, the feeling of a real home, he misses it so much, it almost made him cry.

The twins didn't know what was going on, it's not the typical reaction they normally get when they present their dishes. Generally, there would be ooohs and aaahs, definitely wows but their P'King was silent and teary-eyed.

"P'King? Are you okay?" Ram asked as Vera ran over and pat King's head. "P'King, did we make you wait too long? Are you too hungry? Come on, let's eat."

King rapidly blinked a few times to stop himself, he cannot let this get to him! Be still thy beating heart! "Everything's fine! Let's eat!!!"

The three slowly and merrily ate then cleaned, King cleared the table and put the rest of the items away, Vera washed the dishes and Ram dried them.

The perfect little family sharing chores.

Their timing was excellent as the last dish was dried, the timer dinged for the lamingtons to be taken out of the freezer.

"P'King, want to learn how to finish them off and make fresh whipped cream?" Even though King's clumsy, Vera sweetly offered so that he wouldn't be left out, besides, how much of a mess can he make with them around.

King, of course, excitedly nodded, he's never done things like that before!

For good reasons...

Just as King got ready to dip a frozen square into the chocolaty mixture, the sky roared and the startled beauty dropped the sponge cake. The icing landed all over his hands and a few droplets on his face.

A pout quickly surfaced and big, apologetic eyes looked at the twins, "I'm sorry!"

Ram gulped and pressed his urges down but Vera didn't, he did what his mind told him to and immediately held King's hand, "P'King, can I lick it off?"

King was flabbergasted, he's not safe around this flirt! "No way! Stop that! You can't tease people like that!" His voice dropped, "I know you're kidding...but...others might take it seriously..."

Ram is the quiet type and doesn't like to flirt, not that he doesn't know how to, he just never needed to but this time since he agreed to the plan, it is different. He brought his A-Game, aimed with a seductive smile and landed a direct head-shot, "Just P', so take it seriously."

Even the quiet one is teasing him!

King could only stand there like a statue because there was nothing else he could do. With the twins going back and forth tag-teaming him with flirtatious words and sultry looks, how is he supposed to function like a normal human being?!

He's not safe around either of them!!!

Vera chuckled while Ram pretended like he didn't do anything out of line.

Both silently agreed, so adorable when speechless.

Though they didn't tease the senior any longer as they needed to finish the last steps before the chocolate mixture dries out. While they want to teach King, they told him it's probably better for him to wait on the sofa.

The twins gave each other a knowing nod, cute but clumsy, definitely shouldn't be in the kitchen.

King did as he was told, his gaze went from the twins to outside, the sky had turned dark and started pouring, he wondered when it would stop and how far away the twins live?

"It's raining pretty hard, how far is your condo from here?" Their ears perked up as they could hear the worried tone in King's voice. Ram wanted to tell him they don't live far and it's not a problem but was stopped by the sly fox, in the utmost sugary coaxing tone, "So far P'! And I'm scared of the thunder! It's raining so hard! The lightning too! What are we going to do!"

He thanked the rain, thunder and lightning deities, everything is working out too flawlessly! And even if later on P'King finds out where they live, he can simply say he didn't know it's so close, after all, they just moved to Thailand a few weeks ago.

Ram gave his brother another look, this time, to question his acting, how it's so damn poor that even a kid won't believe it...but apparently, the gullible beauty did...?

King was slightly hesitant as it's too soon to let the twins stay over but as their P', he can't make them go back in this weather. What kind of heartless bastard would he be if he pushes the brothers, who just cooked him dinner and made him dessert, out in this type of weather! And he's scared of thunder! Of course, he has no choice but to let them stay! It didn't take much convincing, "Mmm, you two should stay over...but there's only one bed..."

Cupid is their best friend, Aphrodite is blessing them and Zeus is their matchmaker!

Vera smiled wide, his life is complete, imaginary hearts flew out of his body, "Sharing a bed with P'King, no problem at all, we don't mind!!!"

Ram stared in disbelief then audibly sighed, his brother is moving too fast and their P'King is too naive. Sharing one bed? They're hormonal university males for fuck sake. With that soft body...and sweet scent...how is he supposed to sleep tonight?


	12. 11 - One In Front, The Other Behind

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 11 - One In Front, The Other Behind

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/szKEIJnBc8)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a bathroom!

Keep this picture in mind for this chapter and future chapters.

Hehe...hehe...hehe...

<3

PS_143

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU BRAT! I MIND!" King pointed to another door as the thought of sleeping in between them fought to occupy his mind, "There, you two are sleeping there!" He quickly grabbed the remote, switched on the TV and turned his back towards the twins hoping they did not see his emerging blush.

The plan wasn't as successful as Vera had though, their P' King has a ready-to-use guest bedroom. While Ram sighed a breath of relief as he continued making the whipped cream, Vera internally cried as he dipped the lamingtons.

It never occurred to him that when his imagined soft body pillow said they would have to share a bed, he meant he would have to share it with his Big Bro, the floating hearts dissipated.

The twins quickly finished off coating and topping the little squares and the three enjoyed it in the cozy condo while playing Free Fire as lightning fiercely struck and thunder loudly roared.

With one on either side, King tried to concentrate on his screen but was unsuccessful, all he could think about was how thankful he is that the twins are there to accompany him. The more the sky cried, the more he hoped the rain wouldn't stop so he can keep them there with him. Though, he knew it's impossible, moreover, he shouldn't think of the both of them that way.

It's wrong! Although...is it really?

He doesn't know but it's definitely not right, how can one person like two people at the same time!

He likes them like brothers! That must be it! P' and N's, nothing more!

After his character died again, King didn't want to play anymore and figured they should probably shower and sleep as tomorrow is a school day. He shook his head to clear his mind, a hot shower and good night's sleep will solve everything. Or maybe, a cold shower will wash away his sinful thoughts.

He went to his room and retrieved new shirts and boxers and then to the guest room, usually reserved for his nephews, for towels and unused spare toothbrushes. He knew the clothes would be a bit tight but that's the best he could do considering nothing in his home would fit the twins' muscular bodies, though, it shouldn't be too bad.

King brought them to the sauna bathroom connected to his room; huge, immaculate, white and grey schemed with double showerheads on either side of the walls and a built-in bench. In all, a waste, if only one person uses it at a time, "Up to you if you want to shower together or separately."

Vera being Vera, having had his floating heart bubbles burst before, thought he might get lucky this time, "If it's with P', definitely together." He tried to sling an arm around King's shoulder but was evaded and had a towel thrown at him.

One failed so the other had to try, Ram can't let his brother do all the hard work. He took the opportunity to whisper in King's ear, just loud enough so Vera also hears, "If not shower, how about sauna?"

King swallowed, if the twins continue the damn teasing he'll get a heat stroke with or without the steam room.

The other towel hit Ram square in the face.

King, with his serious face on, threw the clothes at the twins, "Just shower!" Though, it's kind of hard to be taken seriously when his face is so beautifully flushed and every step he took, the slippers went "Kupo!"

Once the door closed, the twins burst out laughing, their P'King is too adorable. They quickly disrobed and got in, they don't mind showering together, everything of theirs is the same sans the tattoos, they're brothers, nothing special that they haven't seen before.

Ram thought it would be a quiet evening from then on out but Vera wasn't quite done. After showering, Vera wrapped a towel around his waist, took their boxers and ran out of the bathroom but not the bedroom...and...waited.

Why is he not surprised? The guy isn't even wearing any clothes, yet somehow, he managed to pull another little trick out of his sleeves. Though he can't not play along with his Lil Bro, one, because he had agreed and two, their P'King's face is too cute when he's shy. He'll see what Vera wants to do this time, with a loosely wrapped towel around his waist, he gave chase.

Once Vera saw Ram run out, he opened the bedroom door, ran around the living room and waved the drawers around like a flag, "P'King!!! Help!!! Ram is bullying me!!!"

King's mouth dropped, he couldn't believe his eyes...

Dripping wet with only towels hanging low around their waists...

He's about to faint.

Who is bullying who?!

It's obvious that the twins are bullying him!

They're set on making him die tonight!

Droplets traveled down their necks...

Broad bare chests...

Their muscles flexed as they play fought and shoved each other...

The towels might as well be loincloths, it barely covered their...

Each time they moved about, powerful thighs snuck out from underneath...

What does a heart attack feel like?

Maybe he's about to have one...

A little more and he would be able to see...

Just take a bigger step and...

King bit his lips waiting for that moment...

Hands in tight little fists...

Until his voice of reason blared at him, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

The lusty bunny smacked himself with a throw pillow, how can he be so shameless! Thirsting after not only one but both of his juniors! Trying to take advantage of them with his eyes and hoping that they would somehow accidentally lose their only cover-up.

He must stop this before they start ripping each other's towels off! He shakily stood, went in between and pushed them apart.

The commotion stopped, they all stood still, frozen to the spot.

King's hands, one on each of their pecs....he looked at one...then the other, in his hands...so firm...would it be so wrong to, maybe, fondle...a little?

His whole body flared up, he should have pushed them out in the rain!!! There's no going back on his decision though, what else can he do to get away from them?

Run away!

He must run!

But luck was not on his side, the water from the twins' debauchery made him slip. As he crashed down to the floor, he reached for the closest things he could grab...

Two towels in his hands...

He looked left...

He turned to the right....

FUCKKKK!!!

A particular threesome AV that he had watched with the guys rushed into his mind, one of the actors rubbed the other two's cocks on his face before sucking them off...how would that feel...

He felt himself rise.

It's too embarrassing, too sinful, he's their P', a responsible adult, he cannot be so corrupt; in a panic, he ran into his bedroom.

The brothers looked at each other, it wasn't how they imagined it would play out as they didn't factor in their P'King's clumsiness.

The younger realized it might be a bit much, "Apologize?"

The elder agreed, "Yeah...and get our towels and shirts..."

Ram knocked on the runaway bunny's door, "P'King, we're sorry, we won't run around like that anymore."

"Go away!" King wasn't mad at their antics, he was more upset at himself, for being so easily affected. He has never been this flagrant in his life, it's not like he's never seen penises before but he's never gotten this hard just by looking at them. He wanted to continue lying to himself, that they're just P' and N's but it was becoming more difficult by the second.

Vera tried, "P'King, we're sorry, open the door, we'll behave."

King didn't want to, even if they behaved themselves, he couldn't make his mind behave, "No! Go to your room!!!"

"P'King...we..."

He couldn't take it anymore, even their voices are making him horny, he has to make them go to their room!

King opened the door and almost choked, they're wagging their...at him..."You... ... ..."

The twins didn't think anything of it, they used to box and fence, played basketball, football and soccer and swam back in high school, guys ran amok in the locker rooms all the time. They're well endowed, their mentality, if you got it, flaunt it; still naked, they pointed at King's hands...

King looked at his hands...the towels...when did he...? He just can't win! He had run off with them before...

He threw it at them and slammed the door shut again, he needs some alone time.

"Uh...should we try again? Shirts..." Vera asked his Big Bro.

"Probably not..."

The twins dried themselves off and put on the boxers then sat on the sofa like good little boys and played games as they waited for their P' to realize he still has their shirts detained.

In the bathroom, King immediately turned on the shower to try to calm himself down but his heart, head and manhood refused to work with him as images of the twins running around kept on replaying, this time, in slow motion and ultra HD.

He couldn't stop his hand, from his neck it trailed down his chest, past his abdomen and onto his stiff cock. He rubbed as the other hand instinctively played with a nipple, roughly pinching himself as he imagined it's the twins' hands instead of his own.

Their hot, impatient mouths, sucking on his neck, chest and nipples...

Pressing their bodies flat against his, one in front, the other behind...

Candidly rubbing him everywhere...

Rudely groping him...

"Ahh, Vera, uh, uhhhh..." His grip tightened around his raging boner.

Both of them, licking then huskily whispering dirty sweet nothings in his ears...

"Yes...Ram...mmmhhh..." His pace quickened.

Him, touching their rock hard bodies, hands wrapping around their thick cocks, pumping them while they moan his name...

"Uhhhhhhhh...ahhh..." His hand moved from his chest to the wall to steady himself.

"Uhh..." A little more.

Almost there.

The image of them unable to hold back, exploding on him while screaming "P'King!"

"Uh, uh, ah, ah, uh, ahhhh...uh..."


	13. 12 - But It's Too Small To Fit Them Both

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 12 - But It's Too Small To Fit Them Both

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/5GV1QGdOf8)

After his long shower and even longer self-lecturing session, King eventually exited the large tempered glass enclosure only to be greeted by the shirts the twins left behind.

DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

Shirtless...flexing pecs...

He's about to lose his sanity!

He had just calmed down from jerking off to the images of them doing all sorts of things to his body and...creaming him...he can't go back out and face their bare chests; the fantasy materialized again.

King reprimanded himself once more for being such a deviant, yet, no matter how much he yelled at himself, he couldn't stop his active imagination.

He paced around, what should he do?

He can't stay inside forever...

Before he had grabbed their towels and then ran off with it, now, he has their shirts. He can casually give it to them and act like nothing happened. After all, they're all guys, it's not like he really took advantage of them in any way.

Although, his dirty mind did just finished exploiting them...and is currently...fighting not to...

King frantically rubbed his hair dry, he is an adult and so he will take responsibility for what he did and just say sorry. He threw on a bathrobe and opened the door but the moment he saw the twins on his sofa, only in boxers, he regretted the decision; his lower body twitched.

The brothers appeared cool and collected and waited for their P' to speak but their thoughts weren't innocent. They looked at the freshly showered King and wondered if he is wearing anything underneath that robe.

The death of him, the twins will definitely be the death of him! But he must continue on. "Ummm, here, shirts...before..." He hesitated, maybe he's making too big a deal out of it, he had slipped, it's only natural that he reached for whatever he could, which happened to be their towels...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...the towels..." There, he apologized, now they can go to sleep.

The two didn't think anything of it and definitely didn't expect an apology, "It's okay, did you hurt yourself?" Ram wanted to check on King's knees but before he was able to reach, The Beauty backed away.

King shyly turned his head, he can't let him near his body, if not, he'll find out, "I'm okay, put the shirts back on first...before you guys catch a cold..."

The two didn't say anything as they couldn't decipher the situation, the usually carefree bunny looked troubled and had retreated. They grabbed the shirts and immediately put it on but it made no difference as it turned into muscle shirts; they might as well be naked, everything was skin-tight.

King couldn't help but think he did something wrong to the twins in his past life and that they're here to torture him for the previous misdeeds. Why is he so aroused, Bon prances around half-naked all the time yet he's never felt so unsettled?

King took a deep breath, he must behave like a mature adult, bring them to their room and call it a night, "It's getting late, we should sleep, I'll set the AC for you." He led the way, started the AC, said his goodnight and in a composed manner, Kupo-ed his way out with his head held high.

Ram quietly obeyed and laid on the bed thinking about the clumsy bunny's soft body, that slender waist and bubble butt. The enticing sweet scent. Reminiscing the feel of King in his hands, he should have squeezed...

Vera pretended to comply but the instant he stepped in, poked at the AC. He thought he might be overdoing it, that it's a bit too excessive and fast but he only has a month, there's no time to waste. He knows it's crazy but since he and Ram are all in and he's pretty sure their P'King looks at them in that way too, why not?

Self-doubt isn't something that Vera knows, after all, he's his own cheerleader.

QB1! Go, Vera! Go! Hail Mary it and get that touchdown!

He'll use all the tricks in the book and get their P'King ASAP!

Besides, in all the TV series, novels and fan-fictions, waiting always leads to trouble. Misunderstandings. Some side-character might come along to chase the main or an ex may show up to try to rekindle the fire, although the latter probably won't happen as King has never dated anyone before and all of their exes are in Australia.

What if something unrealistic happens, amnesia due to an accident though with how clumsy their P'King is, the chances of that happening is actually quite high.

How about if some stupid crap happens, like someone getting sick out of nowhere.

He brutishly jabbed the AC some more.

"What are you doing?" Ram knew his brother didn't want to give up but the look on the bunny's face before made him feel kind of bad...

"No worries, Big Bro, I know what I'm doing." He gave Ram a wink.

Ram didn't know if he should go along with it, "Give it a rest, I think we've done enough for one day," while he agreed to the plan, it really is moving a bit too fast. Isn't it?

His heart immediately told him no...

Vera didn't listen, when he's sure, he's sure. There is no maybe, there is no hemming or hawing, time waits for no man, for him, it's already a week too late.

The AC shut off..."Bingo!"

"Dude..." Eyes rolled. "I don't want to scare him off again."

"Don't worry, it'll work, Big Bro! Don't you see the way he looks at us? Trust me! He likes us. I'm sure. I won't do anything out of line. Go grab your pillow, remember to act pitiful." He cheekily smiled.

He threw a skeptical look at Vera but did as he was told as his Lil Bro is not one to lie. He felt like he's doing something wrong, yet, somehow, it felt right. He thought about what Vera said again, it's true, their P'King do look at them in a particular way and the jealousy that he showed at the supermarket also reinforces that theory.

Vera knocked on King's door, "P'King, are you asleep? The AC...it suddenly stopped...it's so hot in that room..."

Wide awake, tossing and turning, King heard but couldn't bring himself to answer. He knew what the eventual outcome would be if he responds.

Vera whined like a puppy at the door, "P'King, are you still awake? It's so hot..."

Behind the door the agitated bunny debated with himself, should he let them in?

If he does, he won't be able to sleep but if he doesn't, in this weather, they won't be able to sleep.

As their senior, how can he make them sleep in a room without AC when it's so hot and humid? It was just fixed the other day, why is it broken again!

Maybe he can have them sleep in the living room on the sofa?

But it's too small to fit them both.

How about the floor?

He can't make guests sleep on the floor!

But if they share the bed with him, will he be able to control himself from those dirty thoughts?

He has more self-control than that, he's an honorable man!

Their P'!

A responsible adult!

Definitely not a lecherous man!

Okay, he did use them as his happy-time material but it was a one-time thing. They're incredibly good-looking twins! Who wouldn't fantasize about them once in a while? It's not his fault! Hormones and their teasing, it's their fault for being so damn flirty! As long as they behave, he won't think of them that way.

Whines...whines...and more whines..."P'King..."

When the hell did he get whimpering puppies!!! In the end, he gave in as there's no way he could ignore two overgrown distressed pups begging outside his door. He threw the covers off, walked to the door, sighed then opened it.

The two walked in and stared at the bed, before King could react the twins made the first moves, Ram put his pillow on the left, fluffed it and took his spot. Vera set his pillow on the right and settled in, leaving only the middle open.

King reluctantly made his way in between and mentally thanked his sister for making him buy such a large bed, if not, it would be quite difficult to fit all three of them.

Vera thought about all the ways to flirt with their P'King as he praised himself for being so creative...

Ram contently inhaled the sweet fragrant as he continued thinking about what happened at the puppy park...

King, sandwiched in between two male Adonises, tried his best to not have any indecent thoughts as he questioned his life decisions. How did it come to this?


	14. 13 - Be Our King!

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 13 - Be Our King!

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/m5GB86f4i8)

"Stop...uhhh...yes..." What is this feeling?...

"Hmmm..." It's so warm...

"That tickles..." Not there...

King's eyes shot open when he realized what was happening. Under his shirt, a hand on his waist, another on his chest. Teasing fingers circled, lightly scraping his sensitive just woken body.

Heated breath on his neck, "Mmm, P'King...smells so good..." an affectionate kiss placed as his chest was slowly being groped.

Face next to his, "P'King..." Vera's nose tenderly nudged his cheek as the hand on his waist slid lower.

The twins snuggled even closer and he stopped breathing. The tattooed one instinctively kissed his neck again, then added a small lick and a bit of suction. King wanted to moan so badly but bit his lip to stop himself. The other, that experienced hand gradually went...lower...lower...lower...

He couldn't hold it as the smallest groan escaped; are they awake?

He gripped the bed sheets; should he stop them?

Toes curled; should he say no? But it feels so fucking good...how could he refuse?

Ram's thumb brushed his nipples as Vera's long fingers landed on his manhood, he fought the urge to whimper as his body excitedly trembled to their touch.

It's too ridiculous!

A kiss to his cheek...

He just met these N's not too long ago!

And another...

And, they're twins.

The hands freely touched, rubbed...squeezed...

He can't have feelings for both of them, if anything, he should choose one and maybe, try flirting but he can't freaking lust after both.

Though, why not?

They're the ones who keep saying "we," it's not like he started it...

Their soft lips...one trailed up and the other down as they switched positions...

He can't be greedy!

It's improper.

What the hell is wrong with him?

He can't do this with the both of them!

What kind of a P' would he be?

"Uhhhh...haaa..." Maybe they're just teasing him again, if they are and he doesn't stop them, he's just playing along, there's nothing wrong with that, right? Guys do this all the time, experience while in college, have random sex, one-night stands. He's old enough, why hold out? If he misses out on the opportunity of doing this with these sexy twins, will the chance ever present itself again?

Damn it, so good, don't stop!

King closed his eyes...It's not inappropriate.

His nipple pinched..."Ahh..." It's not sinful at all, all humans need bodily contact.

Shaft gripped..."Uhhh...fuck..." It's not immoral, guys help each other out like this all the time.

The little kisses continued..."Nghhh...uahhh..." It's so right, more, please, more.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

The hands stopped and bodies slightly shifted, "Ummm..." Vera lazily woke to find his hand on King's crotch and nose buried in his neck.

"Hmmm..." Ram hazily opened his eyes, face to King's cheek and his hand on his chest.

The twins realized what they had done, immediately removed their hands and backed away from the innocent bunny. They've been told by previous partners that they're touchy in the morning but it never occurred to them that they would molest their P'King when he's sleeping...while they want him, taking advantage of a sleeping person is not the way to do it.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

King was confused, they pulled away as soon as the alarm sounded, that means...they weren't awake? He kept as still as possible as a wave of emotion hit him like a truck. He cannot believe he had shamelessly thought they wanted him, they weren't even conscious, he thought too highly of himself because they all call him The Most Beautiful King...

He's nothing but a pervert who is lusting after two of his juniors...

With his eyes still closed, he quickly flipped onto his stomach and pushed his face into the pillow as tears fought to escape.

King lost the fight.

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

The twins got up and turned off the alarms on their phones then looked at each other, guilt in their eyes as they didn't know what to do.

Little sounds could be heard from their P'King, is their beauty crying because of what they did?

It felt like a lifetime but in actuality, only a minute had passed.

*BUZZ*

*BUZZ*

This time, King's phone sang and vibrated, he had to stop it but didn't want to let the two know he's crying. He reluctantly grabbed it and rubbed his eyes, acting like nothing's wrong he tried to rush to the bathroom to hide but was blocked by two taut bodies.

The two felt even worse, they looked at each other then again at their P' who they had just mistreated, they have to apologize. They were taught to be responsible men, if they do something wrong, they have to admit fault and accept the consequences.

King lowered his head and told himself to act normal, "Ahh, I slept so well!" He tried to get away again but was once more obstructed.

"P'King, I'm sorry," Ram gently apologized, "I didn't mean to take advantage of you..."

"P'King, me too, I'm sorry," Vera added, "I didn't realize I was kissing...I thought I was dreaming..."

King had never been put in such a situation, his heart, it's too painful, like someone just took it out and rung it dry. His ego, punched and bruised. They said sorry but he doesn't want that, he rather have them say something else, like they knew, that they did it on purpose, that they wanted it so he's not the only one who's lusting, so that they're all on the same page.

Say that they like him!

That he turns them on!

The droplets fell to the floor...he's the P', he can't be like this, he must be the adult, "Uh...it's okay, these things happen, right? It's not a big deal..." Even though he tried to convince himself that it's nothing, to him, it is a big deal, he's never been touched or kissed like that.

"Don't worry, I won't take it to heart." Although he already took it to his injured heart but he must be strong, he cannot let it show. Yet, hiding his emotions is something he's never good at, the tears kept on streaming and his body shook as his eyes blurred.

They couldn't take it, they had made their precious bunny cry.

Ram was done lying to himself, he kept on telling himself it's too fast, it's too soon but the heart wants what the heart wants, "We'll take responsibility, be our King!"

King felt dizzy, "What?"

Did he hear wrong?

Their King?

Vera knew Ram wouldn't be able to hold out for a month but was still shocked by his Big Bro's statement though it didn't last long, "P'King, be ours. We like you."

Ram gently placed a hand on King's face and wiped away the tears, "We want to date you, what we did before, it's wrong but we really didn't mean to force you..."

King was at a loss, they didn't force him, he liked it, he's never felt so good in his life before but those words did not leave his mouth. A 20 year-old being so turned on just by two hands and a few kisses. He can't tell them something like that, it's too embarrassing!

Vera took a step forward, "P'King, we know it's a bit fast but we're not playing around. We're seriously asking, date us?"

King couldn't comprehend, all the hurt and pain disappeared but a ton of questions appeared...can one person be with two people?

Can he like both of them equally?

They're different, yet, the same.

It's too confusing.

How is he supposed to answer?

He should nod his head, after all, before, he had already shamelessly decided to give them his body...

The twins thought they might have pushed too far, Ram being the rational one gave The Beauty an out, "P'King, you don't have to tell us here and now, take some time to think about it. If you say no, we won't be offended but we'd really hope you'd say yes."

Vera tried to lighten the mood, "How about you take us for a test drive. If you find that you don't like us, you can return us."

There was still no answer as King was busy trying to process all the information that was just thrown at him. He woke up, touchy and feely, upset, now not upset then asked out by the twins?

Vera was afraid King would flat out reject them and blurted out, "Try casually dating us first and if you don't think you can like us as more than your juniors, we'll pretend like nothing ever happened. We'll remain P' and N's and forget anything ever happened."

King wanted to answer, it's not that he doesn't like them, it's because he likes them that's the problem. The more he thought about it the more questions emerged, do they do this often?

What does casual dating even mean?

How many guys have they shared?

Is he a toy to them?

What if in the end, they make him choose one?

What if he likes them too much and they use then toss him away after a few weeks?

He's new to the dating scene, if this can be counted as that, why is it so complicated?

The elder figured something was wrong as The Beauty's forehead scrunched up, "P'King, if you have questions, you can ask us, we'll honestly tell you."

The younger led King onto the bed and sat him down, "We know it's a lot to process and you haven't known us for long but we're serious. Ask away!"

King felt a little better, he looked up and slowly began questioning.

"You two really like me?" Both nodded without thinking.

"Want to date me?" They nodded again.

King bit his bottom lip, "Have you two...dated the same..." before he was able to finish, both shook their heads, it made him involuntarily crack a satisfied smile.

Though he's still muddled, he hasn't even dated one person, how can he date two at the same time, "Together...three of us...how will it work?"

The three chatted for a long time, King asked about their past and they told him why they decided on such a method of dating.

They told him anything and everything that he wanted to know so that he could be reassured.

They told King he didn't have to choose, they like him and believe that he will come to reciprocate those feelings. Nothing in the world is equal so he doesn't have to worry about giving more or less of his feelings to one, it doesn't matter as long as they're all happy.

They promised they won't be jealous of each other and make it difficult for him.

They won't compete as they've always been there for each other and can co-inhabit.

They guaranteed that should there be a day when he chooses to end it, for whatever reason, they won't stop him; even though in their minds, they hoped that day would never come. While they want to be with him, it's his choice, they want him to be comfortable.

Everything sounded too good to be true, it's very convincing, King wanted to say yes on the spot but it's a huge decision, he can't just agree because they're attractive but he can't deny that he wants to try.

Again, he was willing to give them his body, why is he still debating this?

"...I..."


	15. 14 - P'King, Touch Me...

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 14 - P'King, Touch Me...

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/ut3sTVLpm8)

"...I..."

He shouldn't hesitate, the twins answered all of his questions without pause, the guys always tell him that honesty is rare.

They like him and he definitely thinks of them as more than merely his juniors, he can't deny that he's attracted to them, his traitorous body can attest to that.

They're not just out looking for a good time, they want to date him, have a real relationship, although, isn't it a bit too soon? Life is short though, he should follow his heart!

It'll be an unusual partnership...but who's to say it won't work? There are happy trios out there!

What if it turns out to be a weird phase of infatuation or he's just physically attracted to them? So be it, he's a guy, what does he have to lose?

No matter what excuse King made for himself there was a valid rebuttal, he couldn't convince himself to say no.

King nodded, "Mmm, try dating..."

The brothers wanted to hug and kiss King to death but controlled themselves as a question has been floating around their minds since the conversation began, finally, Ram asked, "P'King, are you mad that we...before..."

He was stopped, "That's not it...I...it felt...good..." The bunny shyly admitted it to the brothers but dared not look at them. He couldn't believe he blurted that out. How stupid!

The two happy overgrown pups did not think so, they sat on either side of King, the bed sunk in, "What are you two..." They closed in on The Beauty, each kissed a corner of his lips, electricity flowed from the spots they touched and spread all over his body. His face turned pink as his heart rapidly thumped. Unlike the raw lust before, a sweetness filled him.

His first kiss!

Wait, or is that, two first kisses?

The twins wanted to linger a bit longer but King couldn't take the shock to his system as he realized everything will be doubled from now on. He pushed them away as the emitted heat was too much to handle, "You...can't just do things like that..."

Vera will always be Vera, he boldly questioned, "P'King, if we ask first, does that mean we can kiss you some more?" He advanced closer and closer, until his lips gently brushed King's, "Is that a yes?"

Too nervous to answer, King turned his head, only to be greeted by Ram, what did not happen the first two times did so then; a simple chaste kiss was given.

As there was no objection to their advances from the one in the middle, they couldn't let the chance go.

Vera held King's chin and tilted his head back towards him, the other hand behind to hold him in place, he fully claimed The Beauty's mouth. Belgium chocolate-dipped strawberries, delicious and fulfilling, he wanted another bite. He had kissed so many before yet none had ever left him so starved for more. He lightly nipped King's bottom lip to ask for permission to proceed further.

King made a tiny gasp and Vera's tongue entered, rough, needy, it felt like a war was about to begin; one that he was undoubtedly going to lose.

Ram nibbled on King's ear and wrapped an arm around his waist as he watched, there was no spite instead he was amazed at how turned on he was as he watched their lips fully touch and then tongues battle it out. In the past, they've seen each other with their dates but never blatantly stared at each other making out. Stimulating. Erotic.

King fought til he could not breathe and broke apart only to be directed to the other. Similar face but a different kiss, tender and slow, it felt like a dance in the spring rain. Sensual.

Ram thought back to when King jumped on him, his hands left The Beauty's face. It journeyed south, lower and lower, until he was able to fully grab the bunny's luscious buttocks, palms spread and groped then kneaded. Soft yet firm, completely beyond his wildest imagination. The most content smile as he continued kissing and squeezing.

Vera stared, aroused like never before as he watched the scene in front of him, who needs a mirror when there's a live performance, if only he could record it, replay it in his free time...

Vera grabbed King's thigh and he gave a low moan, Ram took the opportunity to smoothly deepen the kiss.

King was completely taken over, it's so different than what he had imagined.

He wondered if he was doing it correctly, would they be able to tell he's never done it before?

He lightly pushed Ram away to try to clear his mind but instead of them backing off, his chest was pushed and he was laid down on the bed. Four hands touched everywhere under his shirt as he resisted the urge to lewdly moan; he couldn't. Kisses landed all over his face, nose, mouth, ears and neck, they alternated until he could no longer tell what was going on.

Gentle kisses and naughty bites, rough hands, pinches and nips..."Uhnnnnmmm..." Sounds he never knew he could make escaped.

How is he still breathing, is this heaven?

They pulled up his shirt, sucked on his chest and teased his nipples with fingers, lips and tongues. One occupied his mouth as the other took care of his body, they switched every time he stopped mewing.

He was too pleasured, his mind fogged; the will to remain modest, a thing of the past. He had only just agreed to date them but so what? He's a mere mortal, driven by basic carnal desire, he's only being human.

"P'King, touch me..."

He wasn't sure who said it but followed the instruction, his hands grabbed them through their boxers and groans were heard.

King smiled as his ego was slightly boosted knowing that just a touch from his unskilled hands can make them moan but he laughed too soon as a nipple was crudely pinched and his shaft harshly gripped and he gave a most indecent whimper that could put a whore to shame.

It trumped all his fantasies, making out while one nipple is sucked and the other pinched as his manhood was being lightly rubbed. All the times he's ever played with himself, it was only his hands, where one is always on his cock and the other traveled his torso but was never able to be at more than one deprived place at a time, now with four and their mouths and tongues, he wondered if he can ever satisfy himself again?

And it's only the start...they haven't even...gotten to...there yet...

He doesn't dare think any further...and the twins didn't let him. Their mouths switched places and hands slipped under his boxers. The warm hands softly played with his erection and orbs. The fingers drew lines up and down with little pinches to the head...then delicate tugs to his balls.

A digit slipped a little further back, it gently circled, another one followed, they rubbed there, then retreated back up and then returned...

King stopped kissing Ram and looked pleadingly into his eyes, he shakily requested, "No...don't...not yet..."

He's scared.

No matter how pumped full of testosterone or lustful he is, he's still inexperienced and had only just agreed to go out with them. He had thought he was going to be able to outright have sex but once his entrance was touched, all his courage vanished.

He's not fully ready...

Although, he doesn't want them to think he's never going to do it with them, just, he needs a little more time to get himself mentally then physically ready. He figured he should explain it to them since they're so truthful, it was time to come clean, "I...I've never...had..."

It's difficult to say, he's their P', yet, he's the amateur, "...never...had...a...boy...fri...had...se..."

They pulled their hands back, they weren't going to try to forcefully enter their bunny. While they're horny and want to take their P'King, they aren't new to this and knew if they did anything more it would definitely hurt.

Vera gently consoled The Beauty, "Shhh, it's okay, we understand. We won't do anything more, okay?"

Ram placed a small kiss on King's forehead, "If there's anything that you don't like or if you want us to stop at any time, tell us, okay?"

King smiled, he's too lucky, "It's not that...I don't like this...I just need...a little more time."

The two were a tad disappointed that the session was going to end there but understood what their P'King meant, he didn't tell them but they know it's his first relationship. The situation is quite peculiar, it's understandable that he'll need some time to get used to it; in truth, they will too. They were too caught up in their desires and forgot to consider his feelings and thoughtlessly rushed it.

The two stopped and only innocently kissed King's cheeks again, nothing more. Ram assured him, "As long as you need, take your time. We won't do anything anymore unless you say it's okay," and Vera confirmed it as well, "We'll wait, take it as slow as you want."


	16. 15 - First Real Date

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 15 - First Real Date

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/jsThy3FTp8)

By the time the three studiously walked to school half the day had passed, they should have rushed to class but Vera wanted to strike while the iron is still hot and set up the first date. They said they'll take it slow and give the bunny as much time as he needs but that doesn't mean they can't spend some quality time together, "P'King, after classes, want to go watch a movie?"

Great minds think alike, Ram sweetened the pot and made an offer that one cannot refuse, "After, we can make you dinner again."

King's instinctive reaction was to nod, first date and dinner! But his rational side told him he should think about it first. The question and offer, if he agrees, that means cooking at his place so he'll have to let them back into his condo...what if they end up staying over again!

AC is still broken...they'll have to sleep in his room and...on the same bed...

What if...they...want to...do this...and...that...to him...like before?

They promised they will only do it if he wants it...but...that's precisely the problem...he can't stop thinking about it! He cannot keep himself in check.

The Beauty's face turned bright red, "Uhh..." His tinged cheeks gave away his indecent thoughts.

Ram gave a rare and seductive knowing smile, they haven't even said anything improper and their P' is already crimson, "We said we'll wait, go slow. We won't stay over if you don't want us to."

This time, Vera nudged Ram and gave him the "what-the-fuck-are-you-saying" look, they said they won't do anything out of line but while they wait, they can at least, innocently, spend the night in each other's embraces. And, maybe, steal a few kisses along the way.

Big Bro gave Vera a reassuring nod of his head. "It's just a movie and dinner, we won't do anything more...unless P'King...wants...us...to...do..."

Ram didn't get to finish his deliberately delayed sentence as the dirty-minded one didn't want him to guess any further, he knows he's blushing, they can probably tell what he's thinking! "Mmm, meet after classes!" King tried to run off as fast as he could but his wrists were grabbed, "What...?" The twins, each kissed a cheek, their now signature move reserved for King.

The Beauty melted as it made him think of what happened earlier.

The older, cool as a cucumber, walked off, "See you after classes."

The younger, foxily, followed up with a wink, "We'll miss you."

King forgot about running to class, how could he when he had already turned into jelly.

While the two walked to class, Ram purchased advance tickets to the scariest movie he could find. He had given his Lil Bro the "do-not-worry" look before because once Vera asked King, a plan was already formed. They said they will respect his wishes but didn't say they won't try to spend every waking and sleeping minute with him.

Ram was quite sure it'll work as his exes used to do things like that all the time. Pick the goriest or scariest movie, pretend to be scared and jump into his embrace. Some even made him stay at their place because it's "too scary to be alone." He used to find it annoying and stupid but the thought of it being their adorable bunny, he couldn't wait.

Would he squirm and hold their hands during a gory scene?

Or hug onto their arms when there's a scary scene?

That mind of his kept going, afterwards, they'll cook and play some games.

They'll scare him a little more and he'll hug onto to them begging them not to leave thus asking them to stay over. If they're lucky, maybe he can scare King into taking a shower with them. If not, since the AC is still broken, they'll at least get to share their P'King's bed again and hug him to sleep.

He showed Vera what was picked, and explained his skewed logic, "It's cliché but it'll work as long as he's afraid of ghosts."

Vera saw his brother in a different light, dimmer than before, skepticism shown on his face. The plan was mediocre at best and the fatal flaw mentioned. He couldn't help but to think that his Big Bro's exes are such idiots, although his weren't any better, but what if King's really not afraid of scary movies. He sighed, he could only go with the plan because it's already in motion and there isn't one better at the moment. Besides, if it doesn't work, he can always do his pitiful puppy whine and just beg to stay over. It works on Ram, their parents, grandparents, previous teachers, basically anyone and everyone, it's never failed and it's not about to start.

King eventually went to class after he solidified but wasn't able to concentrate, all he could think about was the upcoming first date.

He rubbed his cheeks where they had just abruptly kissed, his first real date!

He wanted to tell his friends the exciting news but didn't know how to, he can't just blurt out, "Hey guys! I'm officially dating the twins!"

Can he call them his boyfriends? That sounds like he's dating a lot of people.

His twins? That doesn't sound good either.

He touched his lips and sweetly smiled. His Shiny Pikachus? That's okay but that'll make it seem like they're his pets.

Ultimately, he decided, it's best to tell them when he figures out how to re-introduce them.

Time passed by relatively quickly as they had already missed half the day. The moment King was able to leave he ran to meet the brothers so the others could not question or follow him.

King didn't know what he was walking into as the twins wouldn't tell him the name of the movie but once he saw the title he wanted to leave. He hates scary movies! Whenever the guys make him watch it he can't sleep alone for the next few days and one of the guys would have to stay over, "I don't want to..."

Ram smiled, what flaw, "But we already brought the tickets, come on P'King, you're not scared, are you?"

"... ... ..." King counted the embarrassing things he's already done in front of the two...

Tripped and fell on the both of them...

Jumped on one because of a corgi...it really was a huge dog though...

Pitifully cried...

Moaned shamelessly from their small touches...

Basically told them he's a 20-year-old virgin...

And it's all in a span of a day...

He can't let them know he's afraid of ghosts. His senior ego... he doesn't have any more face left to lose..."Haha, no way!"

Though during the movie, his actions betrayed him. He sat in between, squirmed and hid his eyes half the time, sometimes grabbing onto Ram's arm, others times onto Vera's, while the two smiled wide. When they exited, King pretended like nothing of that sort happened and the two resisted using that to tease the frightened bunny and didn't burst his bubble.

They headed back to King's condo as the fridge is still fully stocked with uncooked food from their grocery store trip the day before. One cut and the other cooked as King watered his kids and quietly told them about his first date then debated with them how he can get the twins to stay over as he's...too scared to sleep alone...

"Daddy had his first date today, yup, with them but it was definitely not as romantic as it's supposed to be!" He angrily squeezed the sprayer extra hard. "They took Daddy to watch a scary movie...it was horrible!!!"

King checked the next one's soil, "Now Daddy won't be able to sleep...unless...they...maybe Daddy can call the guys?"

"What do you think?" King gently touched a leaf on another one of his kids, "But if they ask why, what's Daddy supposed to tell them?"

King shook his head, "Daddy needs an excuse to have them stay over, whoever comes up with the best one gets...um...a new pot!"

Need help with homework? "No way, Daddy's their P' and top of his class!"

Tell them there will be a thunderstorm later so they just should stay instead of being caught in the rain? "They can easily check the weather."

Pretend to have a fever so they'll have to stay and take care of him? "That's impossible, how's Daddy going to fake a temperature."

Sauna and pretend to faint so they have to stay over and take care of him? "Daddy's not really sure he's can pull off a stunt like that off..."

Lie naked in bed and tempt them, that'll definitely work and while there won't be a lot of sleeping...afterwards he'll definitely have no problem falling asleep, "Daddy's not ready...for...that...and kids shouldn't talk about things like that!" He frantically sprayed...the poor child was soaked from petal to roots...

Ram looked at King mumbling to his plants, "What do you think he's telling his kids?"

Vera jokingly jabbed his brother, "From the looks of it, probably complaining to them how we took him to see a scary movie on a first date. Did you see how he reacted? Don't try anything stupid later even if he doesn't ask us to stay. I can always just ask him instead."

Ram grumbled, he didn't understand why King hasn't asked, his exes had always invited him over once the movie was over.

King had finished watering his kids yet haven't figured out a way to ask the twins to stay, with the guys, it's easy, they know and would offer and there wouldn't be a second meaning. If he's to ask the twins, what if they think he wants something else.

He's only about 75% ready!

Although, he was pretty ready earlier in the morning until...they touched his ass...

King's mind uselessly struggled until he decided, it's all out of order already and nothing really makes sense so if that's the case, then, he should just flat-out ask them! They've already done this and that, what's another sleepover!

"Ahem!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Recalling my first date, we went to see _The_ _Exorcist_ , literally scared the fuck out of me. It was horrible.

Don't know why we thought it was a good idea at that time.

No lie, I screamed and he screamed louder...

Made me afraid of stairs for a good month!

Gals and Guys, word of advice, a scary movie is not the choice for a first date. Unless you're both horror film fanatics...then to each their own.

<3

PS_143

\---------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. 16 - Stop Us If You Don't Want This

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 16 - Stop Us If You Don't Want This

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/J2qPaW03s8)

The twins stopped what they were doing and looked at their P'King, standing straight with his chest puffed out. So adorable that they almost melted as they patiently waited.

"I...uh...can..." King wimped out.

The Beauty breathed in and out again then shyly lowered his head, "Can..." He didn't understand why it was so difficult to ask...

He shouldn't just ask...he should give them a reason first, in a barely audible voice, "The scary...movie..."

He looked back up and puffed his cheeks out, "I'm sca..." but he doesn't want to tell them that!

A cute little pout appeared, "Stay ov...?"

Vera couldn't take the bunny's fidgety cuteness anymore, it was killing him, he wanted to run over and put him in his pocket, hide him from the world and protect him forever and ever!

He went over, nuzzled into King's chest then pretended to be pitiful, "P'King, it's been such a long day!" He let their senior save some face and rubbed his into King a bit more, "Our condo is so far, it'll take too long to go back." The finale, he backed up a little then gave King his saddest puppy eyes, "Can we stay over?"

King didn't need the killing shot, he sighed a breath of relief and happily nodded.

"P'King's the best!" Vera chuckled, helped the bunny, got to hug him, and get to stay over, three birds with one stone.

Ram could not believe he thought of a scary movie instead of the most useful offense they have, Vera. His whining and sad face is the best weapon, it works on everyone. All they needed to do was have him ask, no plan was needed! Now that he has time to think about it some more, he and Vera are definitely twins, sometimes so smart, other times, so damn dumb.

He was then a little regretful that he thought of such a stupid way to try to trick King into letting them sleep over.

Although, the thought of making the bunny afraid and then jumping into their arms still floated around in his mind...

After dinner and clearing off the table, King went to his room to grab clothes for the twins while they did the dishes.

Lil Bro is always up to no good, Vera nudged Ram, "How about sauna and a shower? That bathroom is so big, it's wasteful to not put it to good use." A lecherous smile appeared on his face as he thought about the many ways they could maximally utilize the space.

Ram thought about it for a second, "We said we won't do anything he doesn't want."

The schemer shook his head, "We're dating, it's normal, isn't it? It's just a shower...It's not like we're going to do anything to him."

Ram looked back at their dating history, it is kind of normal and it's sort of not. Can't really compare. They never had to ask for permission as they didn't have to make the first moves. Showering together, their exes just followed them in..."I guess it is but we're the ones who'll suffer..." Ram was more worried that it's going to be torture for them, seeing their beauty in a little towel...then naked...and not being able to do everything that they want. Why does Vera want to torture them like that?

Vera didn't think about the strain it'll have, he just wanted to see the bunny in all his glory, "We'll be fine, this is how we will show P'King that we can behave. Have a little faith."

"That's true..." Though the thoughts of the soft body and milky skin rushed into Ram's head.

"This will teach us how to be patient!"

Lil Bro is always the more convincing one even though it didn't take much of a persuasion check, "Okay, fine but..."

Vera didn't even wait for Big Bro to finish, "P'King, let's sauna and then shower together!"

King was too surprised, it's their first day of dating, how can they...although...it's not too bad of an idea but he shouldn't. It's hard enough to stop looking at them when they're clothed, with them naked...even if they don't do anything...will he be able to..."I'll set it for you two. I'll shower afterwards."

Vera never knew how hard it is to flirt or try to lure someone in, before, all he had to do was stand there and people threw themselves at him, now, even inviting The Beauty wasn't working. But King didn't say he didn't want to or "no," he had to think of something else, "It saves water, that's more food for the kids."

King may be a bit dense at certain things but he is the smartest in his year, he cannot give in to his indecent fantasies so easily, his response was swift, "They were just fed."

Ram didn't want to spook the bunny again but since he had already done so before, what's a little more? The thought of King sensually showering was just too tempting compared to him being rational, even if they cannot touch, looking is good enough, "What if, the lights suddenly go out?"

King pouted, he had almost forgotten about the movie already, "I...the...lights won't just go out..."

Ram didn't want to continue but the image of their P'King, with nothing covering himself, shyly looking away pranced around his mind some more, he inched in closer, the words naturally flew out of his mouth, "P'King, what if that thing crawls out of the mirror..."

King paled...mean...too mean...he had thought Ram was the more righteous one but he's worse than the flirty Vera!

They're both evil!

Is this what it's like to have boyfriends? If so...he doesn't want them anymore!

Where is the return department?!

Vera didn't know if he should praise his brother for being such a quick-thinking jack ass or kick him for scaring King again but since he already said it, there's no going back, if anything, he'll comfort their frightened bunny later.

The Beauty didn't immediately answer, he doesn't know if he's more afraid of the ghosts or of where his mind will take him, to all the images from when he...used them as happy-time material..."We won't...do...that..."

Ram smiled, it's working, "Nothing unless P' wants to..."

They waited until King responded, "I'll...go set the temperature..." What other choice did he have? What if the lights do go out, even if ghosts aren't real, the thought of it is too scary. And he's being silly in regards to the twins, they're dating now, they're bound to see each other naked sooner or later, better to just get the uncomfortable and awkward parts over with so they can concentrate on other things.

King set out additional towels, set the sauna and then gave himself a pep talk.

"It's okay, as long as you don't think about it it's fine. Just don't look. How do you not look at naked twins with those bodies!!!"

He paced around back and forth, "In the AVs, whenever the actors go into a sauna, things always happen!!!"

"Stop it!"

"Don't be stupid!"

"In AVs, of course, things happen! You don't watch it because you know things won't happen."

King wanted to take it slow but the excitement and opportunity presented...with incredibly hot twins who are both his...how can he calm himself down? He wants to take it slow but he's also a hot bodied male who just got a taste of what it's like to be touched and kissed. 

He thought about the scenes from earlier again, it did feel good, more than good, he didn't know how to describe it. The touches made him yearn for more. The kisses made him alert yet so damn hazy. Every part of him felt sensitive and hot. He wanted it to stop yet he wanted it to continue. Exciting yet it made him anxious. Shivers. His body conformed to theirs. When their hands retreated his body followed even though he didn't know where it was going to go.

He shouldn't be nervous, he has everything that they have, granted their bodies are much more muscular...King reminded himself, "It's just sex. It's just sex. It's just sex!"

His body was telling him he wants it but his brain was telling him it's too soon. But in the end, mind over matter did not win out, he listened to his body instead of his stupid logic that'll make him remain a virgin for the rest of his life!

That's right, he can't be a prude about it, he'll just get it over with!

What's the big deal anyways? Humans have sex.

Males his age should have some sexual experience.

But he doesn't know what to do...

It's simple! Just do what the AV actors do.

"King, don't chicken out! You can do it!"

Before the twins entered, King shed his clothes, wrapped a towel around himself, sat down and patiently waited.

A few minutes later, the brothers entered, King covered his eyes as they happily stripped, each grabbed a towel and wrapped it around their waists and sat on the built-in bench, to King's surprise, a foot apart on either side of him...

They didn't try anything, like sitting closer or accidentally touch him or even talk...

The Beauty nervously sat, not sure what to do, stiff and ridged but not his cock...was his pep talk all for nothing? They really just want to sit there and do nothing?

Five minutes in, still...nothing...

Not even holding his hands...

Shouldn't they offer to scrub his back...

Or give him a massage...

Touch him everywhere...

Then take his towel...

And then...accidentally slip or something...

Grind into him...

And...lose to their inner desires...

And...in the end...take turns with him...in different positions...

Until he can no longer...remain conscious...?

King wanted to wring both of their necks.

He gave himself that long spew for nothing!

He did say "not yet" but don't guys usually try to go further anyways!

And even if it's not...if it's not sex, he didn't say no to other things!

He didn't say he didn't like what they did!

He told them he liked it!

Dating is too hard!

While King was moping, the boys weren't fairing too well either. They looked calm and collected on the outside but were raging internally. Their bunny, in only a towel, with little droplets of sweat dripping down to the hidden spots. They wanted to rip off the towel and ravish him but kept a distance as they said they would take it slow and won't do anything unless he wants it.

They kept on waiting for King to say something but nothing came.

The steam accumulated, moisture on the wall, beads sliding off of them; one of the most iconic places to do naughty things, the perfect scene but the three sat in silence...it was the most uneventful steam bath of the century...

Another five minutes passed, the agitated bunny couldn't take it anymore, impulsive and emotional, he got up and proceeded to walk to the showerhead so he can quickly shower and get out of there but...before he even takes two steps he clumsily slips and almost falls. But of course, is caught by strong arms...

The set temperature did not rise but the twins' did, they had wanted to show King they could behave but it proved to be too hard, in every way.

Once they steadied, Vera claimed King's lips as Ram sucked on his neck. The Beauty responded with equal passion. The next minute the brothers switched, King didn't pause either and continued. Breathing, no longer his top priority, he just wanted to taste more.

"P'King, stop us if you don't want this."


	18. 17 - Say Yes, That Way, We Can Make You Scream Some More

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 17 - Say Yes, That Way, We Can Make You Scream Some More

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/xtSrHewfw8)

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Please refer back to the picture of the sauna bathroom from [Chapter 11](https://my.w.tt/TTXrpUDdw8) first.

<3

PS_143

\------------------------------------------------------------------

King heard Vera's statement but didn't want to answer.

Why can't he just continue touching him without talking?!

He's been anxiously waiting for it, how could he stop it now?!

He responded to his kisses, didn't he?!

He's kissing Ram right now too, isn't he?!

He's not saying "no" either, right?!

Does he have to verbally say everything?!

It's embarrassing!

He's shy!

Of course, Vera got the point but he wanted to hear their beauty say it, both hands went to King's chest, index fingers flicked the little nibs.

"Uhhmmmmm..." Incoherent as it was muffled by Ram's mouth.

His thumbs brushed them again, "P'King, do you want it?"

All the thoughts of it being too soon to be intimate were wiped from his mind. This is the first time in his life that he's ever wanted something of the unknown so badly. He doesn't know what "it" will feel like but he's sure he's ready!

Vera rolled the studs between his fingers then with a bit of force, pinched, "Hmmm, P'King?"

"Ahhhhh!" King managed to break free from Ram's lips for a second, "Yes!" Once his answer was heard Ram picked up where he left off as Vera's hands left the tender peaks and travelled.

King wasn't sure how long had passed but he had to pull apart for air. He rested his head on Ram's shoulder, faced with the dream catcher, he lightly traced it with his tongue then gave it a kiss.

The little act made Ram heat up like never before, "P'King, don't tease me like that."

King wasn't sure what that meant, he only licked it a bit and gave him a small kiss, is that not allowed? But they licked, sucked and kissed him everywhere, if they can, why can't he?

Vera knew why, Big Bro hates it when others touch his tattoos but it seems King's touch is different. He had joked about it before and received a punch but he's sure, this time, it'll be different, "P'King, do you want me to hold him down so you can touch each one? It'll be fun, there's one hidden under his towel too."

Ram slightly twitched, if it was anyone else Vera was offering it to he would have punched him already...

King buried his face into Ram's neck and shyly shook his head, even if he wants to, how could he say yes to something like that?

Ram couldn't take King's nuzzles, he cannot let their bunny tease him like that again, if not, he might push him down and roughly have his way with him. He hurriedly captured King's lips again.

King breathlessly responded until he was switched to face Vera instead, "P'King, you really don't want to?" He gave King a most mischievous smirk, "Don't be shy, you can touch and kiss all you want."

Vera's suggestion, he felt too naked, like his towel was gone...like his thoughts were read. The way he said it, it was too seductive, King wanted to turn but his lips were roughly claimed again. Another battle broke out but he wasn't able to defend anymore, the two had successfully broken down all of his barriers.

Ram caught King's ear in between his lips, he wanted to make sure one last time, he huskily whispered, "P'King, you can stop us any time..." before he bit down.

The Beauty gasped, it hurt...was Ram trying to wake him? But he doesn't want to be woken! If he doesn't say anything, will they stop? He can't let that happen, after talking himself into it and them pampering his body right now...if they stop...he'll die!

King broke Vera's kiss, he turned, cupped Ram's face with both hands and adamantly stated, "Stop and you're both going into the guest bedroom!"

The usually gentle one gripped onto the back of King's head, tugged him forward and feverishly kissed him, he had given the bunny a last out and he didn't take it; any doubt about them going too fast for their beauty and the last bit of rational, all gone.

The raging hormones of three young adults could not be stopped as towels were ripped off, the two pressed their bodies into King, one in front, the other behind and rubbed themselves on him as they kissed and groped.

Four hands roamed in every way imaginable, not an inch of King's body was spared and he returned the favor to whoever he could get his hands on as they took turns turning him around to keep his lips occupied. Foggy, King felt lightheaded, he's not sure if it's the heightened temperature or the overwhelming sensations that were making him clouded.

The two realized they were overheating their poor bunny, one turned off the sauna while the other brought King under the overhead shower. Once the cooling water started descending, the three continued their uninhibited touches and kisses as the raindrops washed away the last of King's doubts.

Vera reached his hand behind to the little entrance, he stopped depriving King of oxygen and peppered little kisses instead, "P'King, can I continue?"

Ram moved his hand to King's erection, stroking while he excitedly waited to hear the answer.

King didn't resist any further, too dizzy to think clearly, he let his body take control, the littlest nod, "Mmm..."

Vera lightly pressed and the little kisses were stopped as King moved and buried his head into his neck, breathing hard but moaning softly.

Vera was never one to be gentle but with King, he wanted to be, "Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" The movements were small, a tiny bit in and then out, in and then out, a little swirl and mild vibrations.

King was half and half on the answer, it's slightly uncomfortable but not painful. He couldn't tell Vera because he couldn't come up with a response...

A little achy but it's like someone was scratching an itch which made it feel good...

It was weird and new, every little movement made his body tense...

He...kind of wanted to be...stretched...more...

Each time it went out, he wanted to have it go in...a little more...just...a little more...

As he didn't hear any complaints, Vera continued inching in, pulling back every so often to gather the droplets of water to moisten his digit.

King continued to think about what he should say but it didn't matter anymore because his body already answered for him, besides, Ram's continued pumping wasn't helping him think.

"Ahh, that's...ahh...Ram...not so fast..." Ram had quickened his hand when he saw half of Vera's digit enter King but slowed once he heard their bunny's words. One hand stroked their P'King's cock while the other around himself as he watched, mesmerized by the view of the tight hole slowly sucking in the finger then resist and pushing it back out. Repeating it, over and over again.

"Ram."

Vera gave King a quick kiss and moved him onto Ram's chest, he took over the job of pleasing The Beauty's front while Big Bro replaced his finger.

Ram pushed in half a finger and King loudly whine, he thought he was going to do the same as Vera but it was completely different than what was expected. The bunny couldn't believe the sound he made and hid his face again, this time in Ram's chest, "Don't...make me moan like that...it's...embarrassing..."

King didn't want to disgrace himself any more, he had to make sure it was not going to happen again, "If you do it again...I'll bite you..."

The threat had the opposite effect, Ram was even more turned on, he continued and pushed in until the knuckle, withdrew then roughly pushed in again and made King whimper, "But, P'King, I love hearing you scream like that..."

King was baffled, Ram doesn't talk much but each time he does it's a fatal blow...but he can't let him get the best of him! King got ready to take a bite but Ram did the motion again and Vera roughly gripped his cock and pinched his nipple, it made him give a pathetic whine instead, "Uahhhhhmmm..."

The twins chuckled, their bunny is too adorable, how can he think he'll be able to win against them? The sounds were too alluring, they wanted more.

The brothers looked at each other and winked...

Ram and Vera repeated the motions and King wretchedly cried out every time...

"AhhaHuhhhhaaa!!!" He tried to get out of their arms but it was futile, a net made of limbs...

"NghhhhAaaaaaa!!!" And they have all his sensitive areas in their hands...

"MaHhhhhAhaaa!!!" He struggled again but with being sandwiched, it was impossible...

"UHHHHhhhaaaa!!!" When did trying to bite someone become such a difficult task?!

Ram, with the cockiest grin on his face, tilted his neck for King, "Are you still going to bite me?"

The true colors of Vera showed, he gently nibbled King's ear, "Say yes, that way, we can make you scream some more."


	19. 18 - Yes, Please Don't Stop...

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 18 - Yes, Please Don't Stop...

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/DrBc5PLLz8)

King felt indignant, how did it turn out this way? His bright and sunny Vera and cool and cold Ram...where did they go? When did these two black-bellied brats replace them?! Each time, before he can bite down, Ram would plunge his finger in and Vera would abuse his cock and nipple; how can he use any strength when his is being taken away!

They teamed up against him...

They made him sound like a hussy...

And now, they want to make him...scream...more...

It's a definite yes, he'll bite them if it's the last thing he does!

He'll take a big chomp out of Ram!!!

And then munch on Vera!!!

He will not back down!

He's King!

The Beauty of The Engineering Department!

He will win!

They're both evil and evil will not prevail!

He will show them who's the senior!

He opened his mouth and got ready to take a big mouthful, "UahHhhHHAaaaaaUHHH!!!" Instead of teeth sinking into skin, he gave the most slutty scream ever heard...

Unsuccessful...because besides Vera roughly pinching and jerking him, Ram's finger, it did something that he could not explain...and his free hand gave him a loud sounding smack to his ass...

All of his determination fled.

His voice, it became uncontrollable.

They continued to move their hands as he kept baby ahs and uhs going...

King didn't want to...but knew he had to give up...admit defeat...being kissed, touched, jerked and pinched, all at the same time, adding a spank every so often, he lost the will to fight.

Serotonin, dopamine, oxytocin? He felt drugged, happy, good, loved, like he's floating.

Ram lightly rubbed King's bottom, then squeezed, the soft and supple butt in his palm, fingers dug in as he flagrantly groped. He's never been a big butt person, he's never been a big any part of the body person but King's ass, his hand didn't belong to himself.

The little mewls continued but he wanted to hear the loud, spontaneous, soul-striking scream again, "P'King, moan like before, louder."

King shook his head, there was no way he'd do that again!

Over his dead...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHaaaaaAaa!!!"

The bunny didn't get to finish his thought as the two maliciously moved their hands again, there was no spanking involved but it was enough to make him uncontrollably shout out again.

King figured out what they did to make him scream, lesson learned...the twins are too ruthless to his inexperienced body...he's not going to win...at least not presently. It was too hot, it felt too good, he couldn't keep sane, he couldn't get enough. He didn't care anymore, forget biting, he'll make them pay for it in the future, right now, he just wants more!

He's played with himself before but the feeling of someone else's hand on his cock is too amazing, especially when it's not just one person but two, alternating, each with a different grip, strength and speed.

His ass, he's never been spanked like that before, it was degrading...but...he liked it...it was exhilarating...

His hole which he's never had the courage to touch, now being fingered, stretched, played with, it's too pleasurable.

That spot...keep touching it, please!

He feebly shook his head as tears threatened to fall, "There...please..."

King moved his body to try to get Ram's finger deeper...to move faster...to the spot he touched before...he never knew he would crave something like that but now that he's had a taste of it, he doesn't ever want it to stop.

Ram unyieldingly held King's waist to hinder his movement, "Easy there tiger...we have to get you used to it first..."

Whatever authority he wanted to show before, vanished and he could only beg, "I'm okay...faster...please...there..."

Ram lightly repeated the actions until he was able to slide in and out without much resistance then the both of them did as they were told and went faster.

Ram returned to kissing King as his finger moved in and out and curled every so often as Vera jerked him and laid kisses all over his neck and back.

"Ahhh...almost...almost..." He knew it hadn't been long but he could feel it in the pit of his stomach that he's about to burst. The touches inside were soft but it was something undeniably pleasurable, he's never felt it before!

Too overwhelming, he clawed into Ram, back slightly arched and head tilted up to gasp for air, "Please, ahhh, faster! Almost! Uhhh!"

The twins didn't want to end it so fast and hence did the opposite...it made King whimper as his high went down.

He didn't understand, he said faster...he was almost there!

"Why..."

Seriously WHY!

Where is the damn returns department!

Defective products!

At the best part!

Come the fuck on!

The two switched positions again, Ram quickly made a little motion to Vera on his hand.

Vera roughly kissed King and immediately plunged a finger in as Ram started to pump.

It settled the distraught bunny but not enough to make him forget about trying to return them. Though, it didn't take long before his mind was sent elsewhere as he slowly got the feeling again, a gentle wave of pleasure, it built and built, then Vera's hand suddenly violently oscillated, in, out, back and forth, deeper, faster and faster as Ram strengthened his grip; that spot again!

It was tickled again and again and again, this time, much harder! Vera pressed in and his legs almost gave out, "Ahhhaaahhhaa!"

Vera smiled wide, Ram had touched it before but was quite gentle, he, on the other hand, will not be. He continued attacking King's little gem. Hearing King's broken words and pitiful mews, he pressed hard then retracted, brushed pass it every so often, tickled it, drew circles, vibrated. He wanted to hear what their cute bunny would say next.

That's it! "Yes, yes!!!"

There! "Ah, ah!"

Again! "There...ah!"

Please! "Harder, please!"

His head spun and an indescribable feeling made his body tense. The boys held him as he lost all strength, King wasn't sure what happened but he wanted to cry tears of joy, so close, at the tip!

Vera did it again, "Uhhh...there..." his whole body quivered, electricity flowed from deep within down to his toes.

That obscene voice, Vera's cock twitched just hearing it. This is just one finger, what would The Beauty sound like when they actually enter him? He could hardly contain himself, if they hadn't said they'll take it slow, King would already be in between them screaming bloody murder!

"Ahhh! Fuck! I'm...going...to...ahhhh..." King wrapped his arms around Vera's neck, he couldn't stand, the two of them attacking him with all sorts of technique which he knew nothing of, "Yes, faster, ahhh!"

Just as King was about to release, they stopped again..."Why...don't...please..." King decided, he's definitely sending them back!

Vera withdrew gave a knowing nod to Ram and they switched, yet again...and King saw it...he wanted to hit the both of them!

They're doing it on purpose!!!

Why would they do that to him?!!!

What the fuck!!!

Is this what dating is all about?

Making him die with want and then stopping?

He really is going to cry!

He doesn't want to date anymore, just get it over with and let him cum!

Ram didn't immediately enter, instead, he readied a second finger then slowly pushed in, "Uhhhhhhh!" He held still to let King adjust while Vera tugged.

King felt an additional sensation...more...larger..."Ahhhhhh!"

Ram went half way in, then slowly entered and exited until he could almost fully embed his digits up to his knuckles. He gently pumped in and out until the rim softened, he curled his fingers and searched for the spot again, "Ahhhh! Yes, pleaseeee!!!"

Once he heard King, with no warning, he roughly attacked the pleasure gland as the moans echoed. He went as fast and hard as he could while Vera quickened his hand.

"Don't stop...uhh...don't...switch...yes...ahh...please..." King gripped onto Ram's shoulders hoping for the release he's been anticipating...

Vear slowed down, a little more teasing, "P'King, say you like it when I play with your cock..."

Fuck!

King didn't want to, he just wants to cum! He didn't respond and they both stopped...

Reluctant but he had to..."I...like...youjerkingmeoff..." The motions started again but he was so embarrassed that he wanted to die. But it was better than them stopping, he promised he'll definitely get them back for it!

When one teases him, the other isn't far behind, "Say you like my fingers in your ass."

King was incensed, there's no way in hell he's going to say something like that, "No, I don't want to!"

Ram removed his digits and gave King a nonchalant look, Vera stopped playing with his cock and balls...

King was beside himself, these stupid twins!!!

He looked at Ram...exquisitely insufferable...then turned to Vera...devilishly arrogant...both now with smirks on their faces...

The biggest pout appeared, he thought they would give in once he sulks a little but they did not...they just waited...

"...I..." Virtue, gone...

"...like your..." Decency, also gone...

"...fingers in me..." Chastity, gone too...

The twins absolutely loved seeing the bunny's lustful begging face but they knew that was probably the max before they make their P'King cry.

What they just did before was probably already too much...

Besides, this is just the beginning, they can't make it that King will refuse them next time...

They were right, King would have cried if he had the time to but he didn't...

Ram pushed two fingers in, the other hand went to tease a nipple.

Vera grabbed his cock while his other hand went to the other nipple.

They had him trapped and held up as they roughly played with his body.

Ram fingers rapidly made come hither motions...faster and faster...

"Yes, yes, please don't stop..."

His cock slide in Vera's closed palm...squeezed more and more...

"Uh, uh, uh, uh..."

Red marks were left on his neck...sucked...nibbled...bit...

"Don't...please...don't...ahhh..."

His nipple pinched without reserve...rolled...rubbed...pulled...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

King fell back onto Vera as he shot all over Ram, completely depleted as he had his most violent and earth-shattering climax ever.

Everything faded into nothingness as he enjoyed the sensations throughout his body.

What can he compare it to?

Sleeping on fresh sheets from the dryer? Warm.

Finding water in the desert? Quenched.

K-BBQ after being starved for days? Fulfilled.

He can't...even if everything were to be combined, it's still better...there is no comparison...


	20. 19 - Make Love, Not War

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 19 - Make Love, Not War

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/1ks8W2LaD8)

"P'King?"

"P'King?"

The two gently laid King on the bench, one went to get a cold towel, the other, ice water.

They felt horrible, they might be used to steaming for longer than the recommended 15-20 minutes to cut weight but neglected to consider that their bunny probably isn't accustomed.

And they also teased him for so long...

The cold washcloth was placed on the dehydrated and over-heated King's forehead then he was fed the ice water, "Hmm..."

A smile appeared on King's face and the two finally calmed their aching hearts.

The two held King as he recuperated, it was heaven, each little touch to check if he's okay made him tremble. He sat there and grinned like a fool as he reminisced.

He wondered if they'll continue?

He's barely able to stand now, if they do, will he make it out of bed tomorrow?

He couldn't wait!

The smile widened.

...But nothing happened...

The two stopped touching his body after they made sure he was fine and only laid him down again...to rest...

Unlike the videos, they didn't climb on him or rub ice cubes all over his willing body...

They each went under a showerhead and proceeded to take care of themselves...

King tried to get up, it can't end like that tonight! But it didn't work, he didn't have the energy to move. He watched as the two touched and jerked themselves, disappointed that he's not the one helping them release and that it was going to be it for the night.

He felt like a horrible boyfriend, they had pleased him to the point that he can't even stand and selfishly wondered what was next but they have to self-gratify...

He won't return them anymore, they should be the ones taking him back...

Although, they shouldn't either, he's usually not that weak, he's sure he can handle so much more! He can't be blamed, how they had teased him over and over again, the way they made him cum, who would be able to handle it.

The tension of almost coming multiple times then stopping, the repeated assault to his sensitive areas, the lack of oxygen as he was kissed til he was about to drop, it made him too dizzy.

Add in the sauna...it's the sauna's fault!!!

He'll have to remember no steam bath next time!

Any normal person will be in his state!

It doesn't count this time!

Next time, he'll show them the real King!

While King thought about how awful he is for not being able to please the twins and then coming up with the reasons as to why, the two didn't think about that at all.

Ram thought about The Beauty's soft body as he rubbed himself. How his ass bounced when he spanked him. His stubborn refusal. How cute he looked as he got ready to bite him but loudly moaned instead. That lustful face, mouth wide open, gasping for air as he tried not to scream more.

Vera kept on repeating their bunny's whines and whimpers in his head as he jerked. The sad pout. Misty eyes. He can't wait to make him actually cry tears of satisfaction. He will submit. He will beg. He will ask him to push his cock into him, all the way.

They thought about all the positions they want to have King in as they continued.

They had wanted to do more and was a little disappointed but felt terrible that King was teased to the point of exhaustion. They couldn't and didn't want to strain King's body anymore as they did not want to hurt him, after all, it won't be easy to take on the both of them. They will slowly get him used to them and train his stamina.

There will be plenty of opportunities.

After they took care of themselves and carefully wiped King down and blew dried his hair, they put him to bed. Each occupied one side and kissed the bunny on the cheek; his face immediately turned rosy. Their soft lips on his face, his body immediately felt a warm sensation that comforted him like a warm blanket.

The older gently nuzzled The Beauty's face with his nose, "P'King, when you blush like that, it makes me not want to stop."

The younger whispered in his ear, "Next time..." then made a low growl.

King didn't want it to give in to the sandman so easily but couldn't keep awake, he hazily answered back, "Hmm...next time...don't stop," before contently drifting off.

The next couple of days eventfully and uneventfully passed by.

Eventful...

The guys found out about Ram, King and Vera's relationship. The three were inseparable and didn't try to hide it at all. Everywhere King went, either both were around or one was always by his side.

The Brawn, The Brain and The Boss suspected something was going on and were going to question The Beauty but before they got the chance, during lunch, the twins did their signature move and all was out in the open.

Bon's mouth dropped while Mek and Boss laughed.

King didn't want the guys to find out that way, he had wanted to tell them but still couldn't figure out what to call the twins. After the two innocent troublemakers left, King was bombarded. Though the husband and wife duo accepted it with no problem and told him as long as he's happy, they're happy, the shorter loudmouth won't stop pestering him...

He asked a ton of intimate questions...

Boss rapid-fired, "How did they ask you out? Was it romantic? Flower? Oh, or a Pikachu? What did they give you? Did you immediately say yes?!" The other two curiously watched and didn't stop Boss, they were also quite interested but had enough tact to not ask such things.

King didn't answer, "It's none of your business!"

"Did they kiss you yet? Oii, who first? Who's better? But how would you know, you don't have anyone to compare it to..." Mek hit Boss on the head, sourness tasted, "And you do? Tell me, who?"

Boss completely ignored Mek, "Did they go any further? Probably not yet...When you have sex, how is it going to work? Will they take turns? Oh, I wonder how big they are and if everything is the same." Boss raised his eyebrows then dropped them, made lecherously bedroom eyes at King then winked.

"What the fuck! Who asks things like that!" King bashfully turned away from Boss.

Boss clapped his hands and excitedly squealed, he turned King to face him and with the utmost suggestive grin, "Or will you let them both in at the same time? Damn! I wonder how that would feel! Wow, come on, if that happens, you have to tell me!!!"

King got so mortified that he tried to run away but Boss went after him, screaming as he chased, "You have to tell me when it happens!!!"

King only managed to escape when Mek took pity on him, he caught the little one, spanked him hard and pulled him back into his chest, "How about I demonstrate it so you don't have to wait for an answer?"

Boss was still adamant, he must get King to promise to tell him but Mek covered his mouth and dragged him off...

To where?

King didn't ask but if he was to guess, probably a closet somewhere...then home...to "demonstrate."

After the smutty lovebirds left, The Brawn sat King down and they had a heart-to-heart; Bon admitted that he was a bit upset but it wasn't because of King dating twins but the fact that he didn't tell them. The four of them have been friends since forever but King couldn't trust them enough to tell them. Though after King explained his reason the misunderstanding was cleared.

Bon told King that he has the right to do what he wants to, besides, who is he to judge him when he's chasing after the N' who is a friend of theirs. The kitty was giving him a run for his money, now, maybe since the brothers are dating his best friend, he might have a better chance with Duen?

Bon promised that he won't interfere in any way unless the brothers hurt him. If they do! He'll show them his fist!

The Beauty thanked Bon for being a great friend but hoped that day won't happen, first because he doesn't think the twins will hurt him or at least he'd like to think they won't, and two, he doesn't want them to fight. The Brawn is a pretty good fighter but he doesn't think Bon will be able to take both brothers on.

King truly likes the saying, "Make love, not war."

Uneventful...

The twins didn't try anything more...each day all they did was eat lunch together. After school, they would walk him home then end it with a simple kiss on the cheek from each of them.

They didn't unnecessarily touch him...

They didn't ask him out on a date...

They didn't ask to cook for him...

They didn't try to sleep over...

NOTHING!!!

It made King quite upset, did he do something wrong?

Was it because he didn't "return the favor" the other day...

It was ridiculous and made King crazy!

Though, the answer was quite simple, the twins didn't try anything more because they were afraid they were going to lose control like the other day in the shower. They had promised they were going to go slow and give King some time but ended up fingering and jerking their beloved bunny and made him so exhausted.

Since their P'King had said next time they do not have to stop, that means when he's ready, he'll ask them to sleep over. So, all they could do was wait until their bunny takes that step and wait for the invitation...


	21. 20 - The Poor Defenseless Bunny

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 20 - The Poor Defenseless Bunny

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/hOhqTrARG8)

Patience is a virtue, luckily, it's something that neither of the brothers possessed or cared for. After another week torturously passed, they finally couldn't take it anymore. After what they had done, the simple kisses on King's cheeks were not enough.

They have to do something to push up the timeline so their P'King would initiate!

With a hand under his chin, Vera stared at Big Bro, "We should do something romantic, to make up for that...ahem...first date."

Ram nodded, "Hmm, yeah, agreed, the whole scary movie thing...it was kinda stupid...next time stop me..."

Vera crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, now he thinks it's a stupid idea? "Don't worry, there won't be a next time, I won't even give you the chance to formulate it..."

The two searched for all different types of romantic date ideas but none piqued their interest, everything was too cliché and boring.

Movie? Been there, done that...

Shopping? Not really their thing and probably not King's either...

Dinner? Their cooking is better than most restaurants...

Batting cage? With how clumsy King is, they'll probably end up in the hospital...

Theme cafe? They would rather dress King up, at home...

Bar? Too crowded and noisy...

Vera suddenly jumped up, "I got it! The conservatory forest right outside the city!"

Ram immediately took out his cell phone, "Saturday." He must praise his Lil Bro, it truly is the perfect spot for a romantic date. He called and went with their supreme package; a tour of the area, planting a tree of their choice, special arts and crafts class and to finish it off, pre-set lunch picnic with champagne. It's thoughtful and definitely something that their P'King would love!

That weekend, they bunny-napped King and drove off without giving him the chance to ask what was going on.

The Beauty was a bit upset as the twins won't tell him where they were taking him but once he saw the entrance sign, his mood immediately changed.

Once they registered, the tour guide greeted them, "Hello, my name is Gun, pleasure to meet you, please take care of me for the next few hours! We will be heading out very soon, please be careful, stick close and have fun!" They leisurely strolled and chatted as they enjoyed the fragrant air and gentle breezes as they were brought from one area to the next.

When they reached the heart of the small forest, the trio planted a cherry tree, representing sweet and romantic love and named it Kirara.

Afterwards, they learned how to make flower crowns and bracelets; naturally, King ended up with two on his head and the twins each received a handmade love shackle.

Around mid-afternoon, the three were brought to the last destination, the picnic area, "Here you go guys, enjoy! Thank you for picking our tour! I hope you come back again!"

Once the guide left, the bunny excitedly ran for the food but of course, King being King, almost falls from tripping over some random rock in the middle of the grass though The Beauty did not hurt himself. There was no impact as in the nick of time he was saved by Ram.

Large hands held his waist on either side, Ram slightly squeezed to pull King upright and he immediately wailed, "Ahhh, it tickles!!! Let go!!!"

Ram was a tad surprised, they've touched King's waist before but he's never complained about it tickling, mischievously he spread his fingers and tightened his grip. King held back a scream, he squirmed and tried to get out of his paws, the actions were too cute, still with an emotionless face but playful heart, Ram added a bit more pressure.

"Haaaaa..." King roughly pushed Ram and was able to get away, he ran to Vera for cover. The silly bunny had thought running to the younger one would help but he forgets, Vera's the one who likes to openly tease him while Ram semi-discretely does it.

How could Vera pass up the chance to make King scream in public? He locked the poor bunny in and tickled the hell out of him.

King figured he was still safer in Ram's hands, he only squeezed his waist a little but Vera ruthlessly attacked his poor sides. He got away and ran back to the older twin and begged for protection but lo and behold while Ram pretended to block Vera for him, his hands did the opposite and were just as evil as the younger twin's!

They played the cat and mouse game until they landed on the laid out red and white checkered blanket, King thought he was going to be spared but neither stopped. On top of him, each held down one of his legs with their own...one wrist in each of their hands as their free hands roamed...

The twins amused themselves for a good 20 minutes tickling the poor defenseless bunny until King could no longer take it, "Ahhhahahahhaha, I give up!!! I give up!!! Let me go!!! Please!!! Ahhhh!!!"

They stopped their assault but did not let go, they wanted to touch him more...kiss those pink lips...

King was thinking the same, those soft lips, their wet tongues, how he missed them...he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know, "How...how come...you two...don't try to kiss me anymore...that...that day...sau...ho...tem...not..."

The two looked at each other, then at their bunny mumbling incoherent words, they didn't say anything, one went for King's lips and the other his neck. After a heated battle, they switched...then again...and again...until they made up for the last week and a half.

Planting the seedling of their love with Mother Earth as their witness, white clouds slowly floating by, surrounded by greenery, making out under the vast expanse of the blue sky, the three did not want to stop but eventually had to when King's tummy gave a baby growl...

The brothers chuckled and let go of their starved bunny, one popped the champagne and the other set up the food from the basket.

"Cheers!"

Flutes were clinked, the three happily ate, drank, napped then watched the sunset and did not get back to the city until nightfall.

After the wonderful date, King did not want to part with his twins...and...he wanted to make up for that day...for being so useless...as they were about to reach his condo he slowed his steps, "Ummm, you guys live so far away and...and..."

A hand went to the back of his head and scratched, why is it so difficult to say what he wants to, "We haven't had dinner yet..."

Just tell them he wants to make up for that day in the shower and then...keep going...

He's done his research!

He'll show them the real King this time!

He even went and brought condoms! A lot of them too!

He's ready!

He will succeed!

King took a deep breath, it's not a big deal, "We should buy some food and eat at my place...and...you guys can..."

He can do this, "Stay..."

"Ok!" The two answered without letting King finish, they've been waiting for the invite and will not let that chance go! They don't know what will happen but even if they just get to hug their P'King to sleep it's better than no bunny at all.

Once they returned, King did not have to rack his brain to try to proposition his twins, after they put the food on the table, they said they wanted a shower before eating and darted off...

...but not before Ram let King know that he's welcomed to join them...

...and Vera convincingly reasoned, "P'King, showering together helps save water, that's more food for Kirara!"

King hesitated for a minute and only a minute before he bravely went after them. A spectacular sight greeted him the moment he stepped foot into the bathroom, mirror images in only their boxers which were about to be removed. He gulped and continued to stare, unable to move as he took in each defined line.

The brothers noticed the gaze their P'King had and decided to give him a show, slowly their last pieces of clothing fell onto the floor. They turned on the overhead shower, raindrops pelted their muscular bodies as they rubbed their hands on their bodies; their eyes never left The Beauty.

Heat. The sauna isn't on and he hasn't crossed into the glass room, yet, all King could feel was the temperature rising.

This is better than his imagined happy-time fantasy, his twins are too seductive, they're effortlessly drawing him in...

King removed his shirt...then pants.

His erection, now obvious as it bulged out against his underwear, he wanted to hide it as the two grinned at him as they hungrily stared. It made him feel like he's their prey, getting ready to be eaten up...

It cannot happen like last time, he has to show them, make up for what happened the other time when he unwillingly showed them his inadequate side.

It's time to show them the fruits of his labor, he did not watch and re-watch all that porn for no reason!

King tilted his head and batted his eyes, he licked his lips then confidently removed the last obstacle and strolled on in.

No longer the poor defenseless bunny from before, King took control and got in between the two. Hands smoothly glided from glistening chests down to throbbing cocks, King closed his palms around them, they are indeed twins...except for the tattoos...everything is the same...


	22. 21 - How Many Do You Want Us To Use Tonight?

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 21 - How Many Do You Want Us To Use Tonight?

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/ZwSnMmcPJ8)

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Double updates today.

Again, please refer back to the picture of the sauna bathroom from Chapter 11 for the first half of the chapter.

[Link To Chapter 11](https://my.w.tt/TTXrpUDdw8)

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins gasped in surprise and twitched in King's hands, they want to do the same, touch their bunny, but he knelt down. Stunned by the fascinating sight all they could do was watch in anticipation.

One to the left, the other right, King stuck out his curious tongue and licked the tip of one then the other as his hands gently pumped, he alternated and placed kisses along the shafts.

The texture, different than what he had expected it to be, completely different in his mouth versus his hands. The skin is smooth yet kind of leathery...

Hard but soft, especially the head, when he squeezed it with his lips it compressed a bit then immediately returned to its normal shape...

Up close, pulsating, it's somehow larger...longer and thicker than in his memory...

He definitely won't be able to swallow it whole...

The boys grunted and moaned each time it was their turn and intently observed when it wasn't.

Each tiny lick made the twins tense and at the same time inflated King's ego by a tiny bit.

The Beauty continued, more bold as time passed.

All the research told King that biting is a no-go but gentle nibbles were okay, he lightly gnawed with his teeth, "Uhhhhhhhh!" The pain made Ram tug on his hair, he gasped and the cock in his mouth was pushed in more than he was ready for, almost half-way...it was suffocating and uncomfortable but he managed to not gag. Once Ram let go, he gave a few more licks and a kiss to the tip then switched.

"Mmm," who needs food when he can have them in his mouth. Before, he never understood why anyone would describe sucking cock as something that's "enjoyable," he does now.

He repeated what he had done, a little teeth, Vera's reaction wasn't as big, he only bit his lips. King was slightly disappointed so he tried something else that his extensive researching had taught him, he pressed the tip of his tongue as much as he could at the little pin hole, "AHhh, P'King!"

Vera roughly grabbed his head and thrust into his mouth, he took in half and gagged, "Uhmmmpffff..."

Realizing that he had just choked their bunny, Vera immediately released his hold and looked down "P'King, I'm sorry!!!"

King coughed a few times, while it's completely uncomfortable, his pride swelled, he finally won, "It's okay...did...did you like that?"

Of course Vera did, he gave King a big smile and nodded like a silly bobble head, "P', keep going...please..."

King had no intention of stopping, he went on, from one side to the other and tried to take in as much as he could, licking, sucking, bobbing and kissing. He continuously tried to take in more and more but it was impossible, half was his limit, his jaw and throat can only take so much...

King pleasured them until his member ached from the lack of attention, the hands on the twins went back onto himself, one on his erection, the other to his hole. He jerked and plunged a finger in, then said something he had only ever said in his imagination..."Please...cum...on me..."

It was too tantalizing, their bunny, pumping his cock, fingering himself, looking up at them with pleading eyes, telling them to cum on him...how could they not oblige? They took their erections in their hands and furiously pumped.

King watched his fantasy come to life...it really is going to happen! His hands slowed as he was too mesmerized by the sight before him, it's too beautiful up close...

The groans and grunts became more frequent as the two went faster, King snapped out of his stupor and grasped his own tighter and followed suit, one hand sped up and the other went in deeper.

"P'King, uh, almost..."

"P'King, cum, ah, with, us..."

The three frantically moved their hands, the moans louder and louder, until, "AHHHHHHHHH!" King's scream brought the brothers to their release as they yelled, "P'King!" and burst all over The Beauty's rosy face.

King had to close his eyes to avoid getting the milky substance in his eyes, luckily, the boys didn't let him suffer for long, they helped him get up and led him under the shower. When he opened his eyes, he saw two lecherous smiles but before he was able to react, one attacked his lips and the other his ear and he automatically closed them again.

Vera, so rough, demanding, they kept on kissing a little while longer until he was switched, Ram, the gentle caresses, so soothing.

A finger entered him, then another, it wasn't gentle like last time, it madly entered and exited, stretched him, "Ahhhh, it's...ahh..." All King could think about was that it's good and that he wants more.

Another was added and his legs almost gave out from the sudden intrusion, "Ughhaaaa..."

The two held King up but stopped all movements...they didn't know if they should continue. On one hand, they don't want to, on the other, they didn't want to hurt their precious bunny...

King was appreciative that his twins wanted to take care of his body but also slightly offended, he might be a virgin but he's watched plenty of porn and he's a guy, he can take much more than that! He was only surprised by the additional digit, that's all, it doesn't mean he doesn't want to continue!

He internally sighed, whenever the bottoms in the AVs screams out the tops always go harder and faster but these two...real life really isn't the same as pornos!

There's no going back, even if he has to act lascivious, he has to make them understand that there is no stopping tonight. King grabbed Vera and passionately kissed him, a minute later he did the same to Ram.

King put all his emotions into the kisses...

But the two didn't get the message King was trying to convey...instead, they led him out and wrapped him up in a towel then themselves in towels...

The three laid on the bed with King in between, only giving him gentle kisses...

King couldn't take it anymore, a little ball of frustration burst out from within, this is not what he wanted for the night..."How come, you two...don't...want to go further? You two are so mean! Even before...you did that but...now..."

Ram and Vera were thrown for a loop, they thought their P'King was at his limit so they stopped...they didn't want to overexert him again. He said he needed some time, they were waiting for him to be fully ready, then invite them over and initiate like all their other exes...because when it happens...they won't be able to stop...

What their P'King had just asked, it sounded like they are deliberately depriving him and themselves...

It seems like they've mistaken...if that's the case...why are they restraining themselves?!

The normally quiet one was the first to respond, an evil-looking smile replaced his stoic demeanor, "Does that mean, it's okay for us to bully P'King?" He nuzzled into King's ear and bit down.

The irritation dissipated, he didn't think sex would mean he'd get bully..."Ahh...not...bully...but..." King's response was shortened as he was too surprised by what happened next. His hands were moved up and wrists pinned down...

Vera had locked King in, his even darker side took over, "If it is, then we'll show P'King the definition of being mean."

Vera and Ram had been holding back for too long, all they could think about was that they can't wait to ravish their P'King until he can't even moan...

At that point, all they wanted to do was indulge in the carnal pleasures and fuck him until they're fully sated...

They both kissed King's cheeks and started the real treatment.

Before King could say anything all the towels went flying, he was naked in a second. Lips went to his nipples and hands brushed up and down his inner thighs. He wanted to cover his mouth so that he won't moan but could not move his hands, "Mmmm...let...go...please..."

Vera did but held them right back when he realized it was because King wanted to stop his voice, he placed a chaste kiss on his lips and flashed the most gentlemanly smile, "We're going to make you scream until the neighbors complain."

It all became a blur after that, King couldn't keep his mind clear, hands and lips went everywhere, the pleasure made him want to cry.

He didn't know who's voice it was, he was too absorbed in being played with, "Last chance, tell us if you want this to stop."

He didn't even think, the words just flowed right out of his mouth, "No, keep going, don't stop!"

In his dazed state, he mildly heard one of them ask, "Lube?"

"Nightstand..." King instinctively blurted out where he kept a bottle for his private time with his hands when necessary.

In the drawer, Ram found the bottle and a few boxes of condoms...he threw them all onto the bed, "P'King, why do you have that many boxes...?"

King momentarily woke, "I...I..."

Vera let go of King's wrists, grabbed the bottle, coated three fingers and rubbed at his entrance, "Naughty P'King, how many do you want us to use tonight?"

King shivered, the cold substance, the embarrassing questions...

One finger went in, "One box?"

Another, "Two?"

An additional joined, "Three?"

King lost focus again as his hole was ridiculously stretched, the fingers continuously went in and out, "I...ahhh..." His breathing uneven, "I...don't know...haaaa..."

Vera jammed his fingers in and vibrated, "All of them?"

King was regretful that he brought so many, there's no way his body can do it that many times, he'll die! It was just because he didn't know if they had a preference that he picked up so many..."No, uh...I, ah...didn't...think..."

Vera chuckled, "I'm kidding." He kissed King on the forehead, he really cannot stand the bunny's cuteness.

He didn't verbally tease King anymore, actions speak louder than words, he continued fingering him until he was sure the rim was soft enough then stopped.

Vera removed his digits then gave a nod to his Big Bro, "I don't want to hurt P'King..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

For more smut.

[Link](https://my.w.tt/itJSQvROJ8)

Main Story for Bon x Duen.

Bonus Stories for Ram x King, Mek x Boss and Thara x Frong.

Special Story for Cooper x Poy.

Thank you, be well and stay safe!

<3

PS_143

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. 22 - If You Want It Harder, Scream And If You Want It Faster, Moan

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 22 - If You Want It Harder, Scream And If You Want It Faster, Moan

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/5U9JgNoPJ8)

Ram was apprehensive, they've never talked about this but he didn't think he would take their P'King first. Neither liked virgins much as they're too clingy, don't know what they want and it almost always hurts the first time due to their size.

He wondered if Vera wanted him to start because he had lost control before and forcefully plunged into their bunny's mouth?

Or because he knows he won't be able to stop himself? He had heard his brother's exes brag about how easily they were able to make him see red and roughly take them for hours on end.

Truthfully, he's not any better, he can be gentle when he holds back but the problem is will he be able to restrain himself?

Vera pulled King to straddle him as Ram got ready behind, he'll do his best to not hurt their bunny...

King shakily held himself above Vera, he didn't know what he's supposed to do, hearing the crinkle of the condom wrapper made him nervous.

He was pulled into Vera's chest, making his ass stick up more.

"Shhh, P'King, don't worry," Vera comforted as he pets King and tried to soothe him as much as he could.

Ram rubbed his cock at the little hole, he wanted to immediately plunge in but told himself to behave. He slid between the luscious cheeks a few more times then slowly proceeded to push in...

"Ahh...aaaa..." King's muffled voice could be heard as Ram continued...

A little at a time..."Uhhhh..."

A quarter way..."Naaa...AHhh!!!"

King's body tensed and Ram could no longer proceed, he felt awful, did he go too fast? But he already did his best to not rush it.

He didn't want to go any further and hurt their precious bunny..."P'King, are you okay?" He massaged King's butt, "Do you want me to stop?"

King slowly pushed up from Vera's chest, teary-eyed but filled with determination, "No...I...just need to...adjust..."

Vera couldn't take King's adorable stubbornness and doe eyes, he pulled him down for a kiss, The Beauty relaxed into it and his body did the same.

Once King fully immersed himself in the kiss and his attention went to Vera, his body voluntarily sucked Ram in by itself.

Every few minutes, King moaned into Vera's mouth as Ram was taken further and further in.

King was completely lost, a ball of heat he's never felt before grew in the pit of his stomach, he felt a bit of pain, not enough for him to want to stop...just enough to make him want more...but he didn't know if he can take any more...

"AHhhhh!" Almost all in...

"Ram...please..." King wanted something more, not just pushing in, something else, a single tear rolled down his face as his body burned...

There's an itch that he can't scratch...

The fingers were wonderful but the rod in him now, it's even better but it's not moving...

That's it, he want to feel it move like the fingers!

Instinctively, he forcefully pushed back onto the prize, "AHHHHHHH, yes!!!"

"NGHNNN!" Ram bit down on his lips to stop himself from exploding, never had he been in such a position where he wasn't even fully in or moved yet and already want to release...

"P'King, if you do that again, I won't be able to hold back..."

Vera looked at the two, unsure if they want to slowly and gently play it out or roughly go at it. His only side, the inpatient side, made the choice, if he didn't push it along, he'd die from blue balls before ever getting to feel what's it's like inside their P'King. He grabbed King's waist and shoved him all the way back, Ram fully impaled the unprepared bunny who gave a pitiful whimper and shot all over...

Ram didn't give King a moment's rest as the constricting walls not only completely engulfed his cock but also his rationality. One arm travelled diagonally across King's chest and locked onto his shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist as he rapidly humped the sensitive body.

"AHhhh, please...just cameee...haaaaa waittt!!!" Chains broke...

"Fuck...ahhhhhhhahahaaaaaa!!!" The louder King screamed the harder he went...

"Pleaseeee!!!" Short strokes became long...

"Ahhh...nooo...ahhh...uh, uh, uhaaa!!!" Rough pounding...slapping sounds played and replayed...

"No...not there!!! I cannnn'tttttt!!!" Vera brutally pinched King's nipples...

"Ah, ah, uh, uh, ah," The sounds never stopped as Ram went faster and faster...

Vera's fingers alternated between pinches, twists and flickers, he matched the tempo with his brother's thrusts.

Ram was in heaven, King's ass, tight and hot, swallowing him, he mercilessly went at it as he sucked on his neck, sex had never felt so good..."P'King, if you want it harder, scream and if you want it faster, moan."

Ram thrusts in hard, "AHHH!!" It made King scream.

Vera tweaked King's nipples, "Mmmmmmmhhhaaa..." It made him moan.

The two relentlessly made The Beauty sound indecent as Ram went harder and faster in accordance with King's involuntary commands.

"Please...ah...I'm going...ahh...to..." King began to jerk himself, "Ahh, therreeeeeee...more..."

Ram released his hold on King and pushed him onto Vera's chest, he got into a squat and fiercely continued, deeper than before, stabbing the little gem every time, "Uhhh, like that P'King?"

"Aaaahhh!!! Yes, yesssssss!!!"

"Uhhh, uhh...P'King, almost..."

Ram moved faster and faster.

One of King's hands grabbed onto Vera's shoulder, blunt nails dug in, the other, wrapped around his cock and moved as much as it could.

Screams, moans and grunts filled the room...

Ram harshly pushed in one last time, "Uhhhhhhh!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" King followed right after then collapsed flatly onto Vera.

Once Ram pulled out and tied up the condom he took King from Vera's chest and placed him on his own. He gave him a small kiss and brushed his damp hair back, "Are you okay?"

King weakly nodded, "Mmm, okay."

That was all Vera needed. He donned a condom, lubed up then immediately entered King, unlike Ram, he didn't hold back at all.

In one fluid motion, he plunged in, from tip to base.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" King didn't know that was going to happen and screamed but it wasn't because it was painful, it's because he wasn't given the time to calm from his previous orgasm...right now, his body is too sensitive to accept the additional sensation.

Why are they both like that?

The videos always lets the bottoms enjoy their releases...how come they're not letting him relish in the afterglow?

"Haaaaaa, ah, uhhhh!!!"

Once Vera entered he went crazy, rough, hard, fast, he rapidly pushed in and out of King without regard.

The bunny yelled and screamed until he could no longer stand the wantonness of his own voice, "Kiss...please..."

Ram obeyed as he could never get enough of King's kisses but a few minutes into it, Vera, while still forcefully hammering into the bunny, slyly announced, "P'King, remember, if you want it harder, scream. If you want it faster, moan."

The words barely registered with King as he's been screaming and moaning all along and had only stopped a few minutes ago but the words weren't for him, they were for Ram.

Big Bro got the memo, no more stopping The Beauty's voice...

King begged for a kiss again but Ram only lustfully stared...he didn't understand and tried to kiss him but was given a spank on his butt...

Ram stared at King's glowing face, Vera's right, it's better when their P' wildly screams and moans and pitifully whines and whimpers. He wondered, is it possible to hear more?

All of a sudden Ram spread his legs which made King open his wider...hands went to his butt cheeks and spread them.

King looked at Ram's face in confusion, a sadistic smirk...

He looked back at Vera, the same...

A chill ran up his spine...what are they planning? "What...AHHHHHHAAAAA!!!" Before King was able to ask what was going on, his back arched and he threw his head back...Vera had pulled all the way out and then slammed all the way back in as Ram held his butt wide open for his brother...

King almost fainted...

It made his ass ache...

His insides contracted...

His prostate...did it get pulverized?

His body felt so thoroughly abused...yet so satisfied...he saw stars...

That day, King learned, whenever those two smiles like that, he should be ready.

They're not good at all, not even a little.

Evil!!!

Both definitely evil to the core...which they both like to plunge into...

Those insufferably arrogant smirks...one day, he will rip it off their stupidly handsome faces!!!

But no matter how much King wanted to...not today...because currently, he's in no position to do such a thing...with his ass held wide open being harshly penetrated...there's nothing that he could do but take it laying down...

The bunny fell onto Ram's chest, he teasingly whispered again, "P', do you want it harder?" Ram held King's ass, Vera slammed in and made him yell.

"Or maybe, faster?" Ram let go of King's butt cheeks and slapped it, he moaned and Vera quickened.

The two chuckled and the urge to fight back was lit again as King then understood it all...

Ram pushed his legs out to change his posture so Vera could get a better angle...

He held his ass wide open so his brother could push in deeper...

He didn't kiss him again and just stared because he didn't want to muffle the sounds of him screaming and moaning...

THESE TWO!!!

Did they plan it all along!!!

If they did!!!

"AHHHH!"

King wanted to fan that little flame, scold them for teaming up to play with his body like that but it was impossible, Vera is much more forceful than Ram. Before there were periods of time when his ahhs and uhhs were not too loud and he could form a complete sentence but with him, he screamed every time he plunged in.

He'll have to mentally jot it down and wait until he's not in such a position to lecture them...

Vera continued ramming in and pulling out as Ram did all he could to mollify their P'King, none of them was sure how long had passed until King had to wave the white flag.

"Please...uh, uh, I can't...ah, anymore..." It was too much, he was about to pass out. His body didn't feel like he owns it, everything felt sinfully sensitive and sore.

His throat is dry...

His nipples are tender and swollen...

He's sweaty and sticky...

"Please...I...ahhhh...can't..."

The twins looked at each other and nodded, Ram's hands immediately went to King's ass again and Vera did what he did before but much faster. He went in and out, in and out and each time King wailed, "Pleaseee!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Vera kept at it...

"I can'ttt...ahhhh..." Harder...

"Uhhhh...P'King, almost..." And faster...

"NAHHHHHHAHHH!" They brought King to a whole new world. He wasn't sure if he came again, if he did, it was probably blank...

Vera was brought to climax as King's channel tightened, he gently pulled out and they put King on his back.

The two weren't completely satisfied with only a round each but knew they already went overboard...the first-timer was completely beat. That'll be it for the day, though next time...they won't let him off so easily.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

For more smut.

[Link](https://my.w.tt/itJSQvROJ8)

Main Story for Bon x Duen.

Bonus Stories for Ram x King, Mek x Boss and Thara x Frong.

Special Story for Cooper x Poy.

Thank you, be well and stay safe!

<3

PS_143

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. 23 - Uncomfortable Awkward Moments

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 23 - Uncomfortable Awkward Moments

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/JBtALCEOR8)

\------------------------------------------------------------------

You are probably tired of this damn sauna bathroom but I really like it, so, please refer back to the picture from Chapter 11.

[Link](https://my.w.tt/TTXrpUDdw8)

\------------------------------------------------------------------

King stirred but could not move, two naked bodies, one on each side, two legs on him, an arm around his waist and another across his chest. The images of last night flowed into his mind as his body temperature rose.

His first time, King smiled, it was too damn perfect.

They took care of him.

At first, Ram was so gentle, he slowly stretched him, inched in to make sure he wasn't hurting and even asked if he wanted to stop. He knew the older twin was holding back because once Vera pushed him all the way back onto Ram's erection, the real beast appeared.

The Beauty blushed as he thought about how rough Ram became and how he didn't even let him rest after his...premature...orgasm...

He never thought it would be possible to cum with just one thrust in his ass...that was too pathetic...

Then those forceful thrusts as Vera played with his chest, it made him moan and scream, too shameless.

But not as shameless as Ram telling him, "If you want it harder, scream and if you want it faster, moan."

Who in their right mind says things like that?!

Although, who in their right mind buys 10 boxes of condoms in one go?

And what idiot lets his boyfriends find out he brought 10 boxes of condoms in one go?!

Him, he's that idiot...

Luckily, Vera was only joking when he said they were going to use all of it in one night, if not, he'd have to apologize to his asshole. Though, with how wild Vera was, he should probably do it anyway.

Vera was different than his brother, he didn't give him a moment's rest, that's probably why he told Ram to go first...because he knew he wasn't going to be able to be gentle. From the initial penetration, he went fast and pushed in as far as he could from tip to base, then repeated it til the end.

King involuntarily shivered, those two, doing such things to him, it's too improper, but he's never felt more satisfied.

King touched Ram's hand on his waist, they're both quite considerate, well, until this one's hands held his butt wide open and Vera plunged in even deeper.

He almost died from the intrusion, waves and waves of pleasure exploded from that spot to every inch of his body. Though, if that's how he's going to die, it's a good way to go, those thrusts made him dizzy, his body liked it, his hole liked it...he liked it...

King felt himself twitch, front...he's semi-hard again and rear...it sporadically convulsed...

Too shameful...how can he admit something like that?!

King looked to the left then to the right, luckily they're not awake yet, if not, how is he going to face them?!

To think about it, while they were thoughtful, they're still too evil, with his first time like that, if it's not them, will he be able to ever have sex like a normal person again?

And their compatibility, nods, actions without having to say a single word to each other, it's hard to believe that they haven't done this with another.

That they have never...shared...

Were they lying to him?

King's heart ached a little, they said they haven't, he should believe them, after all, a relationship is built based on trust.

He should have a little faith.

King's never had such feelings before, insecurity, like he's insufficient, inadequate...but it's quite difficult, he can't help but wonder if he's only being played with. That it's a game that those two liked to play, like in the movies...capture the virgin...hit it and quit it...

It can't be, they're not like that but even if they're not, how can a relationship like theirs actually work?

It's a bit abnormal...isn't it?

His grandma and grandpa, two people.

Mom and dad, two people.

Sister and brother-in-law, two people.

Mek and Boss.

Bon and Duen.

Everyone...

But he doesn't have to follow the norm, it's a new world, a new age, a different generation! He pushed the nagging questions to the back of his mind, no more thinking about things like that, he should be happy!

That's right, he is going to live in the present and enjoy every single moment with his twins!

*Guru Guru*

"Eh?" King's grumbling tummy completely took over, that's right, they didn't have dinner last night. Crap, did they even put the food in the fridge?

King tried to move, "Owhhheee..." His hips, back, legs...ass...every part of his body...sore and achy...The twins immediately woke when they heard their precious bunny's whimper.

King pouted, he didn't mean to do that but couldn't hold back the verbal cry, "Sorry...I woke you guys..."

The two didn't mind, they smiled, then kissed King's cheeks and got up.

King almost had a panic attack, is it really like what he thought?

They're going to just eat him and then leave?!

Then what's he going to do?!

What he was worrying about before, it's coming true?!

He's just a toy?!

Lips quivered and he threw the blankets over his head getting ready to cry a river...

"P'King, what are you doing, come out of there," Ram gently voiced as he pulled the blanket from the red teary-eyed beauty.

"You're...not...leaving?" King difficultly sat up like a bunny, he looked at Ram then down at his naked self, now with nothing to hide behind...should he cover his face or his crotch...definitely below first.

Ram gave King a questioning look, why did he ask that? Why is he trying to cover up? What didn't they see last night? He didn't want to but chuckled, his stoic face no longer there, the most adoring gaze replaced it, "Come on, don't be embarrassed, let's get you cleaned up."

"Oh..." King thought they were going to leave but that was not the case, the pitter-patter sounds of water could be heard. Ram had gone to the bathroom to start the shower but where's Vera?

King looked around, a frown on his face, his clothes are gone...

"Silly P'King, come here," Ram lightly hugged King then picked him up, "He went to the store," then kissed his forehead, "Medicine."

The scowl disappeared and was replaced with a worried look, "Is he okay? I have medicine in the cabinet." King pointed to the kitchen, "There are all kinds, cough, cold, first-aid kit is there too."

Ram raised an eyebrow, "You do?" The hand under King's knees lightly patted his butt. Ram waited for King's expected reaction and was not disappointed. The Beauty's face flared up when he realized Vera had gone to get medicine for...his...ass...

King buried into Ram's chest, he thought the uncomfortable awkward moments would only happen before they have sex but the aftermath is even worse, he meekly murmured, "Shower... " in hopes of a topic change.

Ram carried King into the bathroom and placed him on the bench, seeing their bunny's naked body filled with red marks on his neck and those pink nipples, he wanted to relive yesterday night but conducted himself.

He gave King a simple kiss on the lips before grabbing the showerhead. They had used condoms and wiped him down last night but a shower would be better before putting on some topical medicine.

"P'King, can you stand?" Ram bent down and asked, while he can pull the spray over to King, it would be quite difficult to wash what he wanted to with him sitting down.

"... ... ..." King couldn't stop blushing, is that something to ask someone who he had just carried? They had done him to that extent, of course he can't! But...he stubbornly tried because he can't let them know that, he doesn't want them to think he's a weakling. He gave a nod and painfully stood on wobbly legs.

Ram saw their cute bunny tremble and wanted to bully him some more but decided it wasn't the time, "Wrap your arms around my neck."

King was thankful and did as told but with his body sticking to Ram's, how's he going to shower? It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realized, his body was not what Ram wanted to clean. At first, Ram directed the showerhead on his back but it didn't stay, it kept on going lower until it was at his butt.

"Relax."

King, once again, did as told but when Ram's finger touched his opening, he winced and his body tensed again. It felt sore, swollen, tender, it was kind of painful...

"Shh, it's okay, don't be scared. I won't hurt you, okay?" Ram did his best to be as gentle as possible and slowly inched a finger in while King laid his head on his shoulder and did his best to loosen up.

The finger gingerly moved in and out, King never knew a guy could be this gentle. He felt like he was going to melt, the situation isn't the least bit appealing and definitely not romantic but it's like he was fed a bag of sugar.

So sweet. He feels so loved. Bit by bit, his silly thoughts from before dissipated.

After the initial intrusion, it didn't feel too bad, the warm water was also welcoming. A few minutes later, it even started to feel good.

So...heavenly.

All of yesterday's debauchery took over his mind and his hips uncontrollably moved.

Ram softly spanked King who let out a mini whimper, "Behave." Though, he immediately regretted doing so, the bounce of that soft plushy bottom made him want to turn him around and drive in.

He's hard, how could he not be, he didn't get enough yesterday. That milky soft yet firm, lithe body, just seeing it is a tease. Hugging onto him while his finger is gently moving in and out but not being able to do anything else is torture.

King's voluntary movements, it's too attractive.

A man's inner beast is too hard to control, Ram returned the showerhead then backed King up to lean against the wall.

He greedily captured The Beauty's mouth as his digit continued but with a different purpose, he went deeper and curled.

"Haaaahhhmmm..." King's mouth opened wider and moaned, arms wrapped around tighter as his legs lost the last bit of strength they had left when Ram hit his sweet spot. He's tired, sore and aching but his body didn't want to rest; it feels too wonderful.

He's hungry but it's not actual food that he craves...he wants them again...those hard cocks, naughty hands, needy mouths..."Please..."


	25. 24 - Then Bully Me To Your Heart's Content

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 24 - Then Bully Me To Your Heart's Content

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/xK9cBbo2W8)

Sweet needy kisses and attentive tender movements, muffled moans escaped every so often from the bunny being pleasured, "Mmm...Ram..."

"Ram...please..." It wasn't enough, he wants the other side of the man holding him up, the animal from yesterday night but Ram didn't give in.

Ram removed his finger and led King to sit then turned the sauna on to warm the air, just hot enough to relax their muscles but not so much where it'll make The Beauty uncomfortable.

It wasn't that Ram didn't want to let his inner sex demon take over, he really did but if he does, he'll definitely hurt their precious bunny. They were already too rough yesterday, he cannot strain his body more, he needs time to get used to it and when he does, they'll absolutely make up for it.

Ram got in between King's legs, "P'King, just this," and grabbed the perfectly sized lollipop then licked the head.

"Mmm..." King shivered, they've touched him before and he's tasted theirs but not the other way around.

That's why guys like head so much, it's fucking awesome!

Ram skillfully lapped at the tip as his hand held the shaft and jerked.

Strawberry Chupa Chups, his favorite; Ram paused and stared straight into King's eyes, "Delicious." He waited for the bunny's bashful look, once received, both hands went to King's butt to hold him still and he took in half of his length.

"Ahhaa!" King had nothing to hold onto but Ram, hands went for his head and clamped on, not sure if he wants to push down more or stop him from taking more in...

"I...I...Ram..."

Hearing his name passionately called, Ram was too delighted and continued little by little.

The Beauty no longer had to troublingly decide as the choices were no longer available, by the time he decided he wanted more, Ram already took him all the way in his throat and then swallowed.

"Fuck!!! Nahhhhgg, what...what are? Uhhhaa!" King was shocked to the core, he's not as big as them but still quite large, how did Ram manage to do that when he was only able to take in half?

Ram expertly swallowed, again and again, each time drawing a startled mew from King.

He withdrew then took him all the way in again, "Uaaaaaaa!!! I...can't...hold..."

Ram sped up and did as he pleased as he listened to the echoes of the beautiful voice bounce around, hands kneaded and fingers dug into the fleshy bottom as he sucked. Pleased with himself for being able to get such sounds out of their P'King with just his mouth, he put in even more effort as he wanted to coax not just sounds but obscene words from The Beauty.

"Uhhhaaah!" It feels too good, warm and wet, tight, adding in the slight compression each time Ram swallowed. His penis, engulfed by a soft, velvety, moving vortex, "I'm going...no...stop..." He couldn't take it anymore and tried to pull back but was stopped.

Ram held tight, he hasn't heard what he wanted to yet and swallowed harder.

"Ummmaaa, no, Ram...I'm going..."

He went faster yet...

"Please...don't..."

Instead of deep-throating, Ram switched back to a hand and his lips around the tip.

"No, uhhhaaa...going to...."

Ram removed King's hands from his head, with a slight pop he released the cock in his mouth; he can't let the fun just end there.

"What..." Fuck, not again!

What is with them and their obsession with teasing him?!

Ram's tongue traveled from the tip, down the shaft, he juggled the balls, pressed his thumb into the taint then licked the bunny's rim.

"Ehhh?! What are you doing?! It's dirty...you...you shouldn't..." He's seen it in the videos but the thought of his asshole being licked wasn't something he liked imagining, it's unsanitary! Even though he just washed it, it's still...there!

Ram pressed King's back towards the wall, pulled him towards himself and put his legs over his shoulders, "But I want to."

With half of his ass hanging off the bench in Ram's hands and legs over his shoulders, King had no way of moving or anything to grab on to, "Ram, don't..."

Though King's body is much more honest, "But P', it doesn't look like this place is saying no..." The tip of Ram's tongue flickered the pink twitching ring of muscles, it excitedly contracted then expanded.

"Ahhhaa!" King quivered, fingers tried clawing the bench but were unsuccessful, his nipples hardened and cock jolted.

Ram spread King a little more and stuck the tip in then swirled, a loud scream emitted.

He quickened the movements and little pathetic whimpers followed.

"Yes, please..."

In between moans and whines, breathlessly King asked for it, "Finger too! Please!"

The begging bunny stirred his desires, his heart had wanted to let King rest, let him off easy but hearing what he said, the thirst to tease him until he screams louder was stronger.

"Missed me?" The glass door opened and in walked the younger twin in all his glory.

Big Bro looked at Vera, a corner of his mouth tilted, an eyebrow lifted and there was a slight nod of his head.

Vera cunningly smiled back and nodded then immediately went to King's side, the double teaming started again.

Ram went back to using his tongue on King's puckering hole and Vera promptly took The Beauty's cock into his mouth while a hand masterfully flicked and rolled a nipple.

"Ah...uhhhh.....ummmmmmm!!! Yes!!!" That's the feeling King's been waiting for, one of them isn't enough anymore, he needs them both.

Vera swallowed King whole and Ram stuck his tongue in more, "Yes!!! Nhhhaaa!!!"

After knowing the feel of them both, how can he ever just have one?

"I...I want..." Damn it! King couldn't bring himself to say it. He wants their cocks!!! But he doesn't want to ask for it.

Vera stopped his mouth, "Hmm, what is it?"

"I..." He really couldn't...King's face scrunched up as he thought about how he could ask for it without really asking for it.

Ram followed suit and ceased his movements, King wanted to cry, it was feeling so good, he wanted more, not less. These brothers, they'll be the end of him! His heart, mind, body, they've already taken everything, can't they leave him with a little dignity?

Why do they want to hear him say it even though they know what he wants them? He's become their little puppet, strings control him, he says and does whatever they want him to...

No way!

They want him to say those things again, like last time, when they teased him over and over again and won't let him cum.

He can't!

It was embarrassing enough last time!!!

Why the fuck do they like hearing things like that?

The answer is simple and he knew it, they like bullying him.

They already told him that they were going to...

Too cruel!

Teasing a man, making him almost cum then stopping, over and over again, until he begs, that's the worse form of torture!

He doesn't want to experience it again!

What's more important, dignity or mind-blowing sex?

Is it even a choice?

He made up his mind but watch, one day, when he learns more and does additional research, he'll get them back for it!

Two-fold!

King's cute little bunny paws covered his eyes, "Fuck me."

The two pleasingly smiled, Vera whispered something into Ram's ears, the next minute King was lifted, princess style, by the older twin.

"Huh?" Before King could ask further, still naked and wet, he was tossed on the bed.

Ram crawled on top of The Beauty, tightly interlocked their hands, pressed him into the bed as he wreaked havoc on his neck and chest and rubbed their erections together.

"No, not that. Ram, please..." while the kisses and sucking turn him on, he had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, there are too many love bites!

And that's not what he wants!

He has already told them to do him!

He can't be any more honest!

King used all of his strength and pushed back to see if he can turn the tables but wasn't able to get the upper hand, Ram didn't budge at all.

Amused, Ram laughed, their silly bunny thinks he can overpower them, they haven't even used half of their strength yet, "P'King," he gently kissed his lips, "The more you struggle," another peck, "The more I want to tease you."

King opened his mouth but no words came out, what is he supposed to say?

These twins are definitely sadists!

Though, since it's already at this point, what's the use in being embarrassed or modest, they've already fucked him in the ass and licked him there...what's more shameful than that for a guy?

King gave in, if that's what he needs to do to get them to enter him, then, so be it!

The Beauty coyly looked at the man on top of him, with doe eyes and an adorable pout, pretending to be pitiful, he said in a barely audible voice, "Then bully me to your heart's content."


	26. 25 - P'King, I Love You

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 25 - P'King, I Love You

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/0st0SlQH38)

Stunned by the offer, Ram froze and could only stare, how can their P'King look so angelic yet erotically alluring and utterly seductive all at the same time?

The Beauty's little pout and words turned him on like no tomorrow. The shy demeanor, coy act, a not so innocent bunny, half submitted to his wolves but the other half issued a command asking for even more.

Did he underestimate their senior? How does he know how to give just the right amount of push and pull to leave him wanting more.

At that moment, he wanted to take that offer and show their P'King what it really means to bully someone to the heart's content.

Ram made a sudden movement but then stopped, he can't, Vera had told him to give him twenty minutes...it hasn't even been five...

Ram's internal struggle continued as he remained still...

King waited for something to happen, anything...he even gave them permission to bully him and still nothing is happening...

That's ridiculous!

Stupid brats!

He already gave in, acted all pitiful and submissive but they still want to play...then he can only strike back!

All the cunning schemes of the dramas his sister made him watch with her played in his head, he doesn't like to put on a show and act the victim but when push comes to shove, he'll do what he has to.

He has to take matters into his own hands.

Since they like teasing him so much, he'll amuse them and at the same time give them a taste of their own medicine. He may be inexperienced when it comes to dating, kissing, sex and this whole teasing game but he's not stupid, he can't give in to that extent every time and let them have all the fun and then make him submit to their every whim.

He might not be able to win the twins when it comes to strength but he's The Beauty of the Engineering Department and top of his class!

What he can't win by brute force, he can make up for it with his looks and intelligence!

Once he turns his charm on to the max, he'll make them lose all control!

He cannot be the only one lusting, the way they look at him, there's no way they're not holding back. He'll get what he wants, he's going to make sure of that.

The first thing to do, make Ram break! Then Vera will follow once he sees them all tangled up.

He won't be played with to that point again, he'll make Ram surrender and make hot wonderful sex to him before he has to pitifully beg!

Ram's hands loosened as he was stuck in an impasse, take the delicious bunny now or continue to wait?

While Ram continued pretending to be a statue, King took the opportunity to unlock their fingers. He slid his hands up Ram's arms, lingered at the shoulders then slowly wrapped his arms around his neck. King pulled Ram down, faces centimeters apart, he rubbed the tips of their noses together, "Hmm, what do you say?"

Before Ram could find his answer The Beauty pulled him forward and took his lips. King's tongue pushed in and danced, it took the stupefied twin a moment before he responded.

In between heated kisses King breathily whispered...

"Fuck me..." His mouth latched onto Ram's neck...

"Hard..." He took a big bite before returning to the tongue battle. That's for not letting him do that last night...

The pain turned him on, the wet exploring appendage even more. It was difficult to control himself but he did his best to not give in to the sweet taste.

He should wait until Vera comes back out...

"Mmm," when did their bunny become such a good kisser?

The thought of King writhing in pleasure under him bombarded his mind.

The Beauty sucked on his tongue and he almost snapped, he quickly broke apart, "P'King..."

King looked into Ram's eyes, show time. He slightly tilted his head, blinked a few times and innocently asked, "Did I do that wrong? Did you not like it?"

He bit his lips and sadly turned his head, "You didn't like it..."

The bunny pouted and lips quivered, the best actor award will go to him, this will definitely work, "I'm sorry..." eyes misted, "I won't do it again..." a single drop of tear slid down King's cheek.

Ram panicked, one of the rare instances where he didn't know what to do; he loved it, he just couldn't let it go on because it felt too good, "P'King, no, that's not it," he placed little kisses down the trail of the droplet, "I loved it."

King pushed Ram away and curled up, facing away, "Liar, if you did, then why did you stop me?" The Beauty continued his pitiful act, almost there, Vera's not the only one who knows how to put on a performance.

Ram had nothing to refute King with, he never needed to respond to accusations, he didn't care to but with him, he wants to but is at a loss for words.

King turned slightly to show half of his face to Ram, "Was I...not good last night? So...you...don't want to do this anymore?" King squeezed out another drop of tear, there is no way that won't work, he deserves an Oscar. Seeing Ram's usually stoic face flicker with different emotions, he knew he was successful.

Fuck! Ram's heart was a mess, their bunny's enchanting naked body in front of him, that beautiful face now looking so distressed, asking those questions, of course he wants to make love to him again, he wants to stay in him forever if he could!

It's just, not yet, soon!

Where the fuck is Vera?!

He's so damn hard it hurts!

His heart is aching so much seeing their P'King like that!

Forget it!

He can't let The Beauty think like that any longer!

Ram grabbed the lube and a condom and got ready, "P'King, I love you."

The actor drew a blank, "Eh?" He got what he wanted...and more...did he just say?

"Ahhaa..." Before King could completely register and respond to what was said he felt the stretch, Ram's rock hard rod had penetrated him, "Uhhh..."

Ram pushed in the head of his cock, "You were so sexy."

"Haaaa, ahh..." Slight ache, soreness...

He slid in a little more, "You were wonderful."

"Naahhh..." His rim obediently expanded to accommodate...

The teased twin went in as much as he could then glided out til only the tip was still embedded, "I love being in you," and in one fell swoop went back in.

King gripped the sheets, that's the feeling he was looking for, "In, more..."

Ram moved back and forth and grunted every time he pushed in. The intense feeling of the narrow channel squeezing him, trying to milk him, sucking him in, that's where he belongs, it's home. The bunny said he wanted more but it's him who really wants more. He pulled King onto all four, grabbed the plushy ass then without reserve, plunged in, again and again. He held on to the fleshy bottom to spread him more then repeated the action many more times.

Each rush forward made King wantonly moan, Ram praised his decision to not wait, it was correct.

"Ahh, yes, there!"

Ram hit the little spot inside, the sexy scream King did when it was touched made him want to do it again but if he keeps hammering that spot the bunny won't last too long. Life's too hard, all he wants to do is have sex with their P'King without having to hold back, how did it come to this?

Come on, Vera!

Hurry it up!

Ram slowed down and kneaded the plushy cheeks in his hands while he leisurely entered and exited. He wanted to speed up but kept on reminding himself that he had to stall for time. There's no need to rush it, enjoy every moment of it and take his time, feel every square inch.

A few minutes later, Ram repositioned King again as he wanted to see his face. Powerful hands held the slim ankles, he stared as he glided in and watched the bunny's silent gasps as he tried his best not to moan.

A smirk appeared, he slowly withdrew, almost all the way, paused, then thrust straight back in.

"Uhhaaaaaa!" King screamed out.

Ram did it again.

"Uhnaaaaaa!" The Beauty loudly whined.

Ram replicated the movements over and over again and King gave a response each time. It was too addicting, seeing the bunny's reddened face and opened mouth voicing his pleasure.

He wants that mouth.

He let go and laid his weight down, it made King's knees hit his shoulders. Ram grabbed onto King's shoulders, kissed him then plunged in again.

King grabbed onto his thighs and dug in, the last thrust was so deep, it didn't go so far in yesterday, it made him want to explode, "Again...please..."

Ram pulled out to the tip and got ready to drive in again...

"Ram..."

Ram turned his head, finally, his Lil Bro exited from the shower, a face filled with guilt tried to explain, "I wanted to but...look at him..."

Vera walked over to the bed, "Twenty minutes, man..."

Ram plunged in and made King whimper, "Just look..."

Vera looked at King's face, blushing, sultry, erotic...and sighed, "Okay, I get it...I probably would have done the same..."

King looked at one then the other, he was feeling it, Ram was about to break and give it to him hard, a little more and he was going to cum!

What's going on?

They're talking about him like he's not there...

What's with them speaking in codes?...

What do they want to do?

Why did Vera say twenty minutes?

The younger twin grabbed a condom then unwrapped it...

King heard the crinkle, stared at Vera and almost had a panic attack. No way, Ram's still in him, there's no way in hell both of them will fit! He did say they could bully him as much as they want but not like that! He wanted them to break, not have them break him! He pushed Ram and backed himself into the headboard, "No, no way! That's too much!"

Vera saw The Beauty's frightened face and heard his anxious words and chuckled, "One day we will, but don't worry, today, this is not for me."

Vera inched forward and rolled the condom onto King's erection.

"Huh?" King was too confused, why would he need to wear one?


	27. 26 - Hungry...

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 26 - Hungry...

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/oK5Yvy8Ea9)

Vera gently kissed King's lips, "Don't look so cute. I'm trying really hard to behave..."

Ram immediately let his brother know it's not necessary to hold back, "Don't have to, P'King said we have permission to bully him to our hearts' content."

King opened his mouth to speak but no words came out...regret...he shouldn't have said something like that!

Damn it!

Every damn time Ram opens his mouth it's a hole-in-one...

"Oh?" Vera smirked, "Then let's get started." He grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled a bit onto King, "I can't wait for you to fuck me."

Warm hands spread the cool watery substance, "I promise, it'll feel very good."

King looked back on what happened, they planned all of this...they must have...

That's why Vera whispered in Ram's ear.

That's why he couldn't break the older twin.

He was a little upset because they should have told him and let his heart prepare but also happy because it's kind of thoughtful that they're letting him experience a different role. They're giving him a choice to see what he likes instead of speculating.

Though, the thought of putting his penis in one of them?

No, he hasn't thought about that, he had only concentrated on them putting it in him. He doesn't know how to do it the other way around!

Though, despite the fact that he's never done it before...it can't be that hard, it's inherent knowledge for a guy, isn't it?

Besides, he sort of learned how to successfully blow them by watching videos, this can't be any more difficult than that.

He's not as skilled as the twins but it's just because that was his first time doing something like that. It's not that easy to take something of that size into his mouth and throat...practice makes perfect, all he needs is more training.

Vera couldn't wait for a second longer, he had been thinking of the moment since he walked in the bathroom door, he got on all four and wagged his butt at King, "P'King, now's your chance to bully me."

He slapped his own butt, "Don't you want to?"

King's mouth dropped, when it comes to putting on a performance, Vera's definitely better than him. And damn it all to hell, if he had done what Vera had just done, he wouldn't have needed to act all pitiful!

Why didn't he think of that, it's so simple!

Why was he so stupid?

Ram closed King's mouth with a little push from his index finger under The Beauty's chin then moved him forward to Vera, "You can bully him to your heart's content and I'll do the same...to you."

It was King's turn to pretend to be a statue, seriously, Ram doesn't speak a lot but every time he opens his mouth, whether it's speaking...or doing something else...he's able to utterly shut him up.

He was moved forward until he arrived at Vera's rear, it was tempting but he was afraid he'd do something wrong and hurt him, "I...haven't done...this...before..."

The twins, of course, knew King has never done something like that, he's never even had a date before them. They figured King would say something along those lines, he's too thoughtful to recklessly try and too shy to ask to top when he hasn't even fully figured out how to bottom. But it's okay, teaching is fun too, they'll guide King along the way until he figures out everything.

Vera craned his head and nodded at Ram. The older twin got behind King and held his waist, he got as close as he could without having their bodies touch and whispered, "It's okay, we'll go slow, just do what I do."

Ram rubbed his cock at King's entrance, his body tensed, he wanted to follow but hesitated.

Vera craned his neck back wondering why The Beauty wasn't moving, "P'King?"

King's face scrunched up, "I...um...should do what...you guys did first...right?" His girth and length might not be as admirable as theirs but it's undoubtedly respectable, he can't just put it in, there's no way that would feel good.

Vera laid his head down on the bed and moved his hands to spread himself, "Don't worry, I'm prepared. Though, if P'King wants to, next time, I'll let P'King do it."

"Oh..." So that was what Vera was doing in the bathroom...he wasn't just showering...he was stretching and playing with himself?

King's face turned a shade more red at the thought of Vera fingering himself, he involuntarily pouted, that would have been such a beautiful sight...it's too bad he missed it.

A nudge at his back door knocked King out of his thoughts, the familiar bulb touched his rim, he followed the movement.

A little push, the tip pressed in, he did the same.

The head went past the ring, he continued.

With no reserve at all Vera moaned, "Mmm, P'King, your cock feels amazing, more na..."

Ram smiled, for the inexperienced King to be able to enter without having to pause, his Lil Bro really prepared well, then that means he also doesn't have to slow this down.

Ram slide in, and in, and in, until his cock completely disappeared into King.

King closed his eyes and pursed his lips to enjoy the welcomed intrusion, he paused for a few seconds before he replicated the movement.

Words could not describe how he was feeling, Ram filled him completely and he filled Vera.

Pieces of a puzzle, perfectly fitted together, their bodies were meant for each other.

He breathed heavily, he wants to remember this sensation forever.

The twins wanted to let King enjoy it for a bit longer but their hedonistic demons within ferociously clawed out.

King didn't notice it but Lil Bro had given Big Bro an inconspicuous wink, the next moment, Ram held King in place, he thrust forward and Vera moved backward.

King wanted to scream but no sound came out, the double stimulation brought him to heaven, if he was to die right now, he would be content.

The twins moved as one.

One filled him the other sucked him in.

They simultaneously sped up.

King was not sure what he enjoyed more, he absolutely loves both feelings.

His cock being squeezed as his ass is pounded into.

Synchronized.

Slapping sounds from front and back.

King finally regained his voice when Ram hit his pleasure gland causing him to roughly thrust forward into Vera who contracted his channel from the unsuspected force, "AHHhhhhhh! Fuck!!!"

King saw stars, his senses, overloaded and didn't know which one was being utilized...

Their moans and grunts...

The unobstructed view of his cock inside Vera...

The fresh scent of soap...

The sweetness of their kisses lingered on his tongue...

The many places where they are connected...

He's over stimulated...

They sped up but kept King in place as much as they could, Ram angled his thrust and King almost died, "Uhh, yes!!!"

Vera pushed back with all his might and squeezed his muscles, "Ahhh, nooo...no...don't..." It's too much, too fast, too hard! His cock was harshly squeezed from tip to base, in that warm channel, too tight.

Vera released and squeezed again while Ram kept on.

King's thoughts and words became opposing enemies, "Naaaa, ahhhhh...uh...harder..."

King felt a tingle near his lower belly, "Wait...ahhh...slow...down..." He held onto Vera's hips in hopes he could hinder him so he doesn't cum so fast but it was impossible, the harder he tried to stop him, the more strength Vera used...

And as if on cue, Ram also held him tighter and went in with a vengeance...

"Ah...if...you...uh...two...ahhh..." King didn't want it to end so soon, he wanted to please his twins too but he couldn't get the words out as they didn't give him a moment to breathe.

"Too fast...ahh...I...uhh..." It wasn't even ten minutes in and he was about to explode, his mind fogged and body tensed.

Almost!

At the peak, Ram let go of his hips, King wanted to move to lessen the impact of them both sandwiching him, so he could go on for a bit more but little did he know, the older twin removed his hands for a reason.

Ram went straight for King's nipples and crudely pinched.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" King lost his will to struggle, to try to please them, he'll be selfish this time, next time he'll make up for it...

He gave in to the pleasure, "Uaaa, yes! Faster!!! Fuck me!!! Ahhh!!!"

The two joined their bunny's moans, grunts, ahs and uhs, faster and harder, slow down, there, yeses and nos, they couldn't tell who was saying what anymore.

Ram's fingers did not pause and neither did his hips, he plunged in as far as he could, at the same time Vera tightened his muscles as he pushed back, "UHhhhhhhhhaaaa!!!" King couldn't keep his eyes open, he lost all other sense and sensations except for the cock pushing into his ass and him pushing into Vera's.

Ram struck the target every time, harder and harder, his accuracy was next to none.

"Unahhhaaa!!!" The thought of trying to find Vera's p-spot passed through King's mind but he was too immersed in the pleasure to function. The fire within burned, spending all of his energy to spread warmth to his whole body, the indescribable feeling of being loved to the point of losing consciousness, everything else dulled, he could only feel the man in him and the man swallowing him.

It was only a few minutes but felt like an eternity to King, he's never felt such satisfaction.

These two are too incredible, no matter how much he tried he wasn't able to do more than moan and try his best to breathe.

They heaved for breath.

Their bodies rocked.

The one behind rammed in.

The one in front ground back.

The one in between could barely keep himself up. He felt a little weak but comforted himself that he's still new to this, he'll get better as time goes on.

They kept at it, in and out, again and again, the faster they went the more they groaned, getting close to the finish point.

"P'King, mmm, don't squeeze so much..."

"P'King, harder..."

The three intensified...

The speed...

More forcefully....

Pushed and pushed...

Vera grabbed his neglected erection and pumped while he pushed back and sucked in as much as he could...

Ram angled in and attacked the little gem while continuously rolling King's little pink nibs...

King seesawed each time he is entered and his cock taken, his whimpers filled the room...

"I'm...ah...going...uh...going...to..."

He barely had enough time to finish his sentence, "CUMMAAaaaaahHhHH!!!"

The twins heard and didn't hold back, Vera quickly pumped his cock and Ram thrust in as hard and fast as he could for a few more rounds, they happily erupted and screamed King's name in unison.

The three laid on the bed to catch their breaths, Ram hugged onto King's back and King onto Vera's; they had just showered but will need another one.

King didn't have an ounce of energy left, too spent, his sensitive body relished the afterglow, sleep was all he could think of...but...

*Guru Guru*

Hungry.

That's right, he's been hungry since he woke...how long has it been?

His tummy loudly rumbled again, King shyly snuggled into Vera, "Hungry..."

Vera loves the bunny's naive and innocent words, it's too easy to tease him, he turned to face King, an eyebrow raised, he sweetly smiled, "Do you want to 'eat' again? Or do you want us to 'feed' you again?"

King turned bright red and hit Vera square in the chest, he turned and buried into the other's chest, "No...I'm really...hungry..."

Ram gently fluffed King's hair, they didn't have dinner last night, tired him out and then exhausted him again just before, he must be famished. He kissed King on top of his head, "I'll go cook."

Ram gently moved King back onto his brother, "Stay."

Vera nodded, a wide smile graced his face, he'll gladly take on the job of pampering their bunny some more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can someone explain to me what's going on with the English translation for Ram x King's story? I've been following Ms. Kara's translation but it's now gone, I think she took it down because the original author specifically mentioned hers on a FB post? Sigh! It was at the last chapter T_T

She wasn't posting it for money, only so that us international fans could read it, is that not allowed?

I saw the original author's post on FB but don't really understand it. Even after reading the comments, I'm still lost.

Are we not allowed to write fan-fictions or is she only talking about translations into different languages?

Are we not allowed to use pictures and scenes from the TV series either?

Crying in my little corner because now I'll never know how the story ends and I don't know if the fan-fics have to be unpublished?

</3

PS_143

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. 27 - Their Bunny Did Not Get To Have Breakfast

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 27 - Their Bunny Did Not Get To Have Breakfast

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/dJKJqlzRj9)

Vera gently brushed his fingers up and down King's spine, each time the digits made another round trip, the bunny huddled further into his chest; closer and closer until there's no space in between.

"P'King..."

"Hmm?"

"P'King..."

"Mmm?"

"Nothing, I just like saying P'King." His fingers contently continued but King pulled apart as he couldn't handle the tingling sensation any longer.

The saddest puppy face automatically appeared.

The Beauty couldn't figure it out, his hips are sore and butt is achy, he's hungry and tired, how is it that it was obviously the twins who ate him to their hearts' content, it's definitely him who was bullied, yet Vera's the one who looks like he was wronged.

King continued to star at Vera, they were so powerful...manly...aggressive before but now, he looks like a wounded puppy who has been neglected for days on end.

It's so cute.

If all dogs looked like that maybe he won't be so afraid anymore, a hand instinctively went to pet his aggrieved wolf pretending to be a puppy, King ruffled his hair then scratched behind an ear.

The sad face immediately disappeared, Vera closed his eyes and tilted his head to let King rub him some more. Touching their bunny is great but being babied by him is out of this world. It's such a simple act yet to Vera, it is pure joy, a special moment that he wants to remember forever.

Love.

The feeling is definitely love.

He inched closer, hugged onto King's waist and buried his head into The Beauty's chest then gave the left side a gentle peck before placing his ear to it. He contently listened to the steady rhythm and enjoyed the fingers fondling him. They ran through his hair, a gentle tug once in a while, sometimes tracing his ear, other times behind, a little pinch on the lobe, then repeat; heaven, he was there.

Vera almost fell asleep after a few minutes though did not, he's supposed to take care of their bunny, get him ready for breakfast, not go back to sleep.

Vera was determined but when he looked at King instead of getting out of bed, he moved up for a kiss, a tiny peck before he pulled away.

The Beauty's face, still red from before, too attractive, he gently claimed those lips again, this time lingering for a second more before he backed off.

Soft skin, swollen lips, glowing, Vera couldn't stop, he closed the distance once again, this time adding his tongue. He tenderly licked King's lips before plunging in, "Mmm, so sweet."

He kissed the bunny until he struggled for breath and pushed him away.

Vera, out on instinct, gave his most wretched, miserable pout ever. He was feeling so good, so loved, he didn't want it to stop.

King puffed up his cheeks, he's not going to give in to the cunning twin's act again, if he does, he'll never make it out of bed for breakfast. Though, how the fuck is this muscular guy so damn adorable?

Sulky demeanor, a small frown with his bottom lip out, he was about to give in again...

King pushed Vera's face away, "Stop looking at me like that..."

Unlike the other times, the so called cunning twin hadn't even noticed he was giving King a look, he wasn't trying to act pitiful, it just happened out of nowhere but if the bunny is weak to it, then he'll put it to good use.

Vera whined like a newborn pup asking for attention...

King was instantaneously defeated, he plopped on his tummy and buried his head into a pillow, "Stop it..."

Stupid brat!

He's trying to give him a heart attack!

What's with the cuteness, he's too susceptible to it...

The brat only chuckled, it's better than what he had hoped for, King's naked body with his ass in the air, ready for him to take. He knew the bunny must be tired but his lust could not be quelled, especially when it's right in front of him, teasing him til no end.

Vera stealthily grabbed protection and the plastic bottle, he prepared himself before straddling King's thighs, "P'King, why won't you look at me?"

The silence remained, King didn't want to tell Vera that a grown man, their senior, The Beauty of the Engineering Department, couldn't handle seeing his cute puppy face. If he knew, he'll use it against him, milk him for all he's worth.

And King was right, that was exactly what Vera would have done but it did not matter because he was going to use it to his advantage whether the senior looked at him or not.

Vera rubbed his once again rigid cock at the groove between King's buttocks, "P'King, one more time na?"

Silence still as King wasn't sure if he could handle another session, his butt is sore...his body hurts...but...

"If you don't say anything, I'll take that as a yes," Vera moved his erection closer to the destination, "Hmm?"

King internally sighed, he didn't know what to say, just Vera rubbing there made him think of what happened before and he was semi-hard.

The stiff rod poked at his still twitching hole, he said, "No...don't..." but his butt pushed back...

When did he become so lewd?

A smirk appeared on Vera's face and a sounding smack landed on the bunny's plushy tush, a wordless gasp was heard as he plunged in, "P'King, your body is way more honest than that mouth of yours."

Little strokes proceeded.

"Ahh, hnn, ah, uh, ah, no, ah, no, uhhh..." King gripped the pillow as Vera plowed in and out, he verbally rejected the intrusion but his disobedient body moved to the rhythm and greedily sucked him in. He's so hungry and tired yet still instinctively pushed back, grinding himself into Vera and tightening his muscles every time he's entered.

They really should stop, if not, he might not just walk funny but not be able to stand...though whatever reasons he provided himself was not convincing enough.

The more he tried to stop himself the faster and harder he pushed back.

Vera matched King, thrust for thrust, deeper and deeper, making the bunny louder and louder.

King's voice turned him on too much, not even five minutes in Vera had to hold still. Their bunny is too good for a beginner, never before had he wanted to cum so early, especially after he had just released not long ago but King continued his actions.

Grinding motions were repeated by the one below and Vera almost shot his load. He had to lay his body on top of King's to restrict his movements, "P'King, behave."

King stopped as the weight pressed him into the bed.

It's not fair!

His twins are too oppressive, always restricting his movements while they freely drive in and out of him at their pleasure.

What does behaving even mean?

What was he doing that would make him say that?

He's just doing his share, what is wrong with that?

He should be happy that he's meeting him thrust for thrust and not just laying there, he's hungry and tired but still trying to make him feel good.

Why is it so hard to try to satisfy his twins?

King clenched his cheeks as he tried to renew his movements but Vera only put more weight on him and grunted out, "P'King, stop doing that..."

It wasn't for the lack of trying but King could not move an inch, "You're heavy..."

Vera buried his nose into King's neck and inhaled, "One minute, P'King, just one minute..."

King gave Vera that minute, even though he doesn't know why he needed it, leg cramp?

No, can't be...

Different scenarios ran through his mind, maybe he didn't like him moving or his back hurts?

Thirsty?

More lube?

His arms are tired?

But none really made sense...

It only took that one minute...for King to realize why Vera needed the time and for Vera to recoup...

Vera's body lifted from King's and restarted his thrusts...

Fingers intertwined, legs spread, Vera went at it full force making King moan non-stop, hiding it in the pillow was fruitless.

Every in an "ah" came out...

King regretted giving Vera that minute, the forcefulness, the speed, the impact ground him further and further into the bed.

Crushed, his whole body compressed into the mattress every time Vera rammed in, "Uh, Vera, ah, not, ah, so, uh, ah, ha, ah, rd..."

He obliged but increased the frequency and angled himself, small short strokes continued to rub against King's enlarged sensitive pleasure gland making him want to cry, "There, there, ah, I, can't...uh...Vera...please..."

No matter what King's request was, Vera followed and made the bunny writhe until he gave up trying to lessen the attack on the little gem being polished.

Little droplets fell onto the pillow case, King could not believe he was crying tears of pleasure though what he couldn't believe even more were his next words..."Please...ah there, more...hmmm...ngggaaaa!"

Vera filled him over and over again, King was so full, he wanted to ejaculate yet could not, "Want...to...ahh...cum..."

The feeling of being at a high for too long became painful, he wanted to release but it seems he's missing a hand on his cock...

Fingers pinching his nipples...

Kisses, lips all over him...

He moved one hand to a nipple and rolled the little nib...it still wasn't enough...

Frustrated tears instead...

"Hand...please..."

Vera chuckled again, their bunny is really too adorable, he shifted, one hand reached underneath and gripped King, fingers played with the tip as he hastily drove in and out, "Hmm, like that?"

"Ah, yes..." King's orgasm built and built...that's more like it...

Muffled moans filled the air, "Haaa...uhhh..."

Almost...

More...

Fuck!!! "Ah, ah...ahhhhhh!!!

King screamed into the pillow and tensed, his body quivered and he tightened himself to the point it forced Vera to release, "HMNNGG, P'KING!"

After Vera pulled out, King relaxed and let himself drown in the afterglow, he's still hungry but is too tired to move...

It didn't take long for The Beauty to drift off, not a moment too soon, Ram opened the door. He took one look at King with his butt in the air then Vera with a smile on his face and shook his head, "That wasn't what I meant..."

Vera felt a little guilty, he knew what Ram had meant, he wanted him to get King ready for breakfast, not tire him out some more but he can't be blamed, "Come on, look at him..."

The same words that he had said to Vera just a little while ago were now said back to him, Ram looked at King and sighed, it's true, who can resist their bunny, that beautiful face, soft body, squeezable butt...that's facing him at the moment...the more he thought about it the harder he got...

"Okay, I get it," Ram turned and looked away, if he stares any more he'll lose himself, "Let him sleep..."

Vera apologetically tucked King in, in the end, their bunny did not get to have breakfast...


	29. 28 - How Can He Miss Them So Much

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 28 - How Can He Miss Them So Much

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/A6WJDzxYt9)

A few months quickly passed by, everything was perfect, that is, until semester break.

King had promised to go to the countryside to see Grandma Sanguandikul and wanted to bring the twins along so he could introduce them. He wanted to get her blessing as her opinion matters the most and she's the one who understands him best.

To show them the jasmine garden which he had planted when he was a kid. They can then pick a few and make massage oil out of it. It'll be their one of a kind fragrant.

Take a dip at the waterfall where he used to spend most of his time and on the way there, help him beat up the rock that he always slips on. And let that stupid rock know that he won't fall again because this time, he'll have his twins.

His childhood, he wanted to share all the good and bad memories.

He wants to learn more about them and have them get to know everything about him.

The twins had the same idea, they wanted King to go to Australia with them to meet Mama Nakhun because she had brought tickets for them to go back for the duration of the break.

Bring him to meet their friends who didn't believe they've met such a cute, beautiful, sexy and smart boyfriend.

Take King on a tour of their high school, the fields where they had two-a-days, the spot they liked most, the lunchroom and the state-of-the-art pool, they can swim a lap and...have some fun there.

Eat at their favorite restaurant and snack on the best lamingtons at the little hole-in-the-wall bakery.

Perhaps, even stay overnight at one of the many beach resorts.

And definitely watch the sunrise on top of the Sydney Harbour Bridge.

If time permits, maybe show him how Australians party.

Each side wanted to surprise the other but it ended up being a fiasco...while both sides were thoughtful, it was just that, a thought.

The Beauty didn't want to cancel and let his grandma down because he doesn't get to see her much. The brothers also didn't want to refuse their mother because they miss her and are worried as since her divorce it's the first time she's without them and anyone to depend on.

They talked it out, there was no argument and both sides understood. They agreed to go separate ways for the vacation but promised to keep in contact and chat at least once a day.

King thought he could handle it but it didn't take long for him to realize that he can no longer live without them.

The past few months King saw his twins every day, at school and after and on most weekends.

Even though they didn't need help studying, they made up excuses to have him tutor them. And, of course, it would always be at his condo, studying would last until dinner time, they would cook and naturally, since it's late, they would have an excuse to stay over.

It's for their academics and home-cooked meals, how could King say no, right? Though, it wasn't like he wasn't thrilled. He didn't want to be out of their sight and didn't want to let them out of his.

The twins no longer had to break the AC to con their bunny into letting them stay in his room, Vera even admitted to King that he poked at it on purpose...

Ram even fessed up that they live close by...

King had pouted for a few minutes but a few kisses quickly made it poof and disappear.

King eventually told them to leave a few sets of clothing too because his fragile heart couldn't take seeing them in his tight clothes anymore or worse, them in their boxes with their oh-so-touchable bare chests, prancing around his condo.

Every moment of every day was occupied by them, with or without them in front of him. When they weren't physically around, they danced around in his mind.

His twins were considerate, they did everything for him and took care of all of his needs. Whether it's making him snacks, being a shoulder to lean on, giving him little hugs and kisses or sensually pleasuring him at night, whatever he wished always came true.

He got used to it, to them, being with and around him.

His heart, it became more and more full, the happy feeling, he's only able to experience when he's with them. If he doesn't see them for half a day, he would be overwhelmed with longing, to the point where it physically hurts.

Slowly, he doesn't know how to be away from them anymore and honestly, didn't want to be.

It became too apparent during the week with his grandma, he was like a zombie, couldn't sleep, food didn't taste as good and all the spots that used to bring him joy became dull.

Everything reminded him of his two brats, his small bed, it won't fit the twins...

He missed sleeping in between, both of them hugging him tight...

Their cooking, it tastes better than all the restaurants there...

Even his jasmine garden, his forever solace, he could only think about their time in the little forest, where they planted Kirara...their child...

The only time he felt less lonely was at night when the twins did as promised and video chatted him and asked about his day while they told him about theirs. He always lied and told them it's perfect even though he was miserable. He couldn't tell them anything else because through their tagged posts they seemed like they were having so much fun without him.

They're too flashy even though they don't try to be...

How many groups of friends do they have that each photo is with a different bunch...

Each time others posted pictures of his twins, he felt a pang of jealousy.

He had never been so insecure in his life.

He's The Beauty!

He's King of the Engineering Department!

Everybody likes him and wants to date him!

Though...the same could be said for the twins. The first day of school, their rumors flew all around the department, by the end of the week, the whole university knew about them. Mixed, handsome twins, foreign facial features, stunning eyes, well-rounded and built, athletic and smart. Brothers with different personalities, fire and ice, yin and yang.

All the girls fell head-over-heels...

The guys became envious...

And the gays wanted a piece of them...

All the attention on him had been diverted to the twins so what else did he have that is attractive?

King didn't understand, he didn't know how dating is supposed to work, is this normal?

Missing them so much even though they technically see each other every night...

Getting jealous over pictures...

Doubting himself, asking if he's good enough...

He thought about asking his grandma for advice but figured it's best not to worry her.

King returned to Bangkok early, he couldn't stand letting Grandma Sanguandikul see that side of him any longer. He was going crazy, thinking about them too much but maybe he's not, he wasn't sure but knew that if he continued to show that face to his grandma it would make her sad.

She didn't stop him and only told him that she'll be there whenever he feels like talking.

On the way home, rolling his luggage, he thought of them again, they normally walk on either side of him. Occasionally, they would try to hold his hand or throw an arm over his shoulder, when they're naughty they would poke his waist and try to make him squirm. But now, they're off having fun and doing those things to their friends.

King audibly sighed, his head dipped lower, even the simple act of walking down the street made him think of his twins...

He paused at the grocery store where they normally shop at and stared at the sign for a minute. The first time they went over to his condo, that's where they brought a cart full of food.

Thinking back on it, he knew it was too much but didn't stop him.

Maybe he already fell for them at that time.

It's possible that he had secretly wanted them to buy more too so that he'd have an excuse for them to come over more often and cook for him.

He felt like his heart was just punched and eyes stung, King quickly rushed home before he made a fool of himself on the street.

When he opened the door, his children greeted him but it still felt too lonely. He watered them but for once did not speak with them. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to share his sorrow, he only wants to share his happiness but how can he be happy when they're not there.

Unknowingly, King went to the guest room, he looked at the AC, the co-conspirator of their childish plan. He was reminded of them again and felt a stab, he hurriedly slammed the door shut.

King quickly walked out and was faced with his kitchen, he's hungry but doesn't know how to cook. His Shiny Pikachus, two handsome chefs in aprons, not there, gone.

He wanted to cry but told himself that it's just a few more days. That his twins aren't being little children and crying over him not being there with them so he should not be so stupid as to sob over being apart for a few days.

The sad bunny quickly ordered some food, ate and went to bed. He didn't even shower because...there...it held too many memories of them.

He plopped into bed and all that he had been trying to hold in finally broke through. Even though it's been a week, everything still smelled like them.

What did they smell like? Just Ram and Vera...nothing could be compared.

The thought of being next to them, the warmth, he misses it.

It's not fair!

He's the one who is missing them like crazy and being stupid and crying, yet, they're out there having fun without him!

It's like being apart has no effect on them...

He fell too hard...

It's undeniable...

Tears won't stop.

He was hurting.

So much.

His chest heaved.

Someone was squeezing his heart.

Trembling.

Quivering.

He clawed into the sheets and buried his face into the pillow which only made him cry harder because of the twin's scent.

Hugging himself in the fetal position, he kept on sobbing.

He missed them...how can he miss them so much when they've only met a few months ago.

King miserably cried himself to sleep...

The next day, at the crack of dawn, a puffy-eyed, sad panda looking bunny with no hop in his step was woken up by the gang including Duen. King, with his whole face swollen and head drooping opened the door; it was such a pitiful sight.

They heard he was back and had wanted to take a small day trip to the beach but looking at King, they rethought that idea.

They asked The Beauty what was wrong but King won't say anything as he didn't want to admit he's lovesick.

The Boss, while generally is pretty slow, guessed what was going. He immediately went to King, threw an arm around him and proceeded to try to cheer up his friend, "Hey, let's go to P'Nan's Club Luna tonight! It's her grand opening! You get it? Lumiya, LU and P'Nan's NA? LUNA! Moon! The light in the darkness! She's our light! Isn't it so thoughtful?!!!"

"Mmm..." King unenthusiastically nodded. He gets it but really didn't feel like going. Even though P'Nan is their senior and had taken care of them when they were freshmen, what's the point of going anywhere without his twins..."I...don..."

Before The Beauty could finish his sentence The Brawn interrupted while The Brick quickly sent out a text, "Come on, P'Nan needs our support!"

King blew up his already puffy cheeks and pouted, he weakly shook his head, "Not in the mood..."

The Brains interjected and struck hard, "You call P'Nan and tell her you're not going."

King pouted even more, he couldn't refuse, P'Nan was always so nice to him, "Fine..."


	30. 29 - I'm Going To Australia!

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 29 - I'm Going To Australia!

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/HtlG7apzF9)

That night, King reluctantly went with the gang plus Duen to Club Luna. He didn't want to be there and be the 5th wheel but couldn't refuse P'Nan as she is the greatest P' anyone could ask for.

After greeting the owner and congratulating her, they were provided with the best VIP table in the club and a free bottle of premium liquor.

The gang comfortably settled in as they watch the customers trickle in and occupy the seats and dance floor. They leisurely drank, except for Duen as he can't handle alcohol, and chatted asking one another what they had done over the past week.

King acted like he was fine, like his former self, all smiles, hence after a few shots they completely forgot that they were supposed to help cheer him up.

As the music hyped, the Quiet Husband and Cheeky Wife went on the dance floor and immersed themselves in the beat. The happy couple ground on and groped each other like no one else in the world existed. Preoccupied by each other, it wasn't long before they sweetly made-out in the middle of the club.

King felt envious, him and his twins had never blatantly kissed in front of so many people. Though he wished they could, he can never brazenly do the same as his friends. It's too much to show such public affections.

He bitterly took two shots.

Bon and Duen accompanied The Beauty until the kitty unintentionally got drunk...

At first Duen didn't drink because he cannot handle his liquor but after an hour, seeing the others down the little glasses like water, he figured one shot won't hurt.

How wrong the kitty was, 1.5 oz and he was inebriated.

It didn't take long for the alcohol to take effect and once it did, The Brick hugged onto The Brawn's leg and wouldn't let go. Each time Bon tried to get Duen to behave the kitty tried to take his pants off. Bon got hard and went soft at the same time and had to take his precious home.

The scene made King frantically down more shots.

He wondered if he was drunk, would his twins suddenly show up and carry him home...like in all the TV series?

King knew his friends had wanted to cheer him up but in the end, left him to his lonesome to drown in his sorrows.

Insecurity gets the best of men, especially ones in love.

He downed one after another...

He's unhappy...

He's scared...

He's been abandoned!!!

He only wants to be in his twins' arms!!!

So they could comfort him and tell him everything's going to be alright...

That they're there for him...

That they'll never leave him...

He wants to forget everything that's happened the past week and go back to before!!!

In his drunken state, King decided and shouted to those on the dance floor, "I'm going to Australia!"

He will get his twins back! 

The drunk bunny staggered onto the dance floor in search of the exit...

Everything spun...

The music, it's too loud...

His head feels like it weighs too much...

The Beauty pushed past person after person but could not get out of the imaginary maze, how come everyone is in his way to see his twins?

The beat quickened and the crowd roared and hyped, jumping all around.

Shoulders nudged him...

Hands waved, fists pumped in the air...

"Stop...spinning..."

He pushed past a few more bodies...

"Vera..."

He stumbled but it was too packed for King to fall...

"Ram..."

Unable to think straight any longer, King could only sway with the bunch of unfamiliar dancers.

"King."

The Beauty heard his name loudly being called midst the sea of people, it can't be Bon and Duen since they already left, Mek and Boss? King turned left and right to try to see straight but was unsuccessful.

A gentle voice sounded in his ears, "King, are you okay?"

That voice, he knows it but cannot pinpoint it.

A hand wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into a muscular chest to hold him up.

It's not comfortable...it's not his twins...he doesn't like it...

The familiar stranger had to whisper into King's ear for him to hear, "Where are your friends? How can they let you get so drunk by yourself?"

King tried to push away, he can't be in someone else's arms! He struggled but the other is too strong.

Who is it?

Go away!

Stupid guy, he's in the way of him seeing his twins!

He slowly looked up, a blurred image appeared, he shook his head a few times, "Hmmm..."

King focused, "P'...P'Nott?"

Nott, King's senior who graduated a year earlier, a weird but very handy guy who can fix anything and everything with a simple screwdriver.

The Beauty gave the biggest silly smile to his senior, "Haha, P'Nott!!! HIIII!!!" then grabbed onto Nott's shirt, "Whhaa aree yo..uu...toing ere?"

The older male had never seen King that way before, alone and drunk, usually, he's with his gang of protective friends, "King, King..." Again he adjusted the swaying lush in his arms to prevent him from falling, "King, where do you live now? I'll take you back."

King's head continued to spin, home, yes, he wants to go home, pack and then go to the airport.

"Dere...sthill...ere..." He managed to let Nott know that he hasn't moved before blacking out.

...

...

...

Nott expected it was not going to be an easy task escorting his drunk N' home, what he did not expect was to open the door and be greeted by two sinfully handsome guys...

...twins...

...in aprons...

...who looks like they might only have boxers on underneath...

He almost dropped the intoxicated junior of his onto the floor...luckily the twins caught King.

A staring contest ensued, Nott admiring the two while Ram and Vera shot daggers at the kind soul who helped King.

Usually, only Ram looked like a gangster, today, Vera joined.

Big Bro was the first to speak, he angrily questioned the unknown guy, "What did you do to him?"

Nott was quite taken aback, he didn't know why the two looked so furious, he was only helping his junior to go home. With King's looks, how drunk he is and being all alone, if it wasn't for him, he'd be eaten down to the bone yet these two made it seem like he did something wrong.

He adamantly stated, "Nothing." Then questioned, "You two...to King...what..."

Lil Bro immediately stated, "Boyfriends."

Nott's mouth dropped, he never even knew King liked guys.

Boyfriends, plural, not one but two?

It took a second after the initial shock but it didn't take long for the senior to recover, after all, he lives in a building with the eccentric P'Porpla and she has Mocha and Latte.

He gave a smile and wanted to introduce himself but then finally realized it, those looks, they think...he was trying to take advantage of his N'! He's not a home-wrecker! Nott promptly explained the situation, "Hey, look, King's my N', he was in the club, drunk, by himself, stumbling around the dance floor. I was only going to take him home, nothing else."

After his quick explanation he then got angry and lectured the two as if he's also their senior, "If you two are his boyfriends, you shouldn't let him get so drunk by himself!"

Nott's chest puffed out and he crossed his arms, "If it wasn't for me, what would have happened. You should know how clueless and naive King is! What if it wasn't me who took him home! What were you two doing?!"

The twins looked at the fuming guy then King and downed their heads, whoever that person is, he's right. They should have gone straight to the bar instead of waiting for King to come home to the surprise, especially after Duen told them how pitiful King looked earlier in the day, but they couldn't. The reason, they didn't know which club their bunny went to...

Early in the morning, they received a text from Duen telling them about their bunny's condition and rushed back. They apologized to Mama Nakhun, purchased last minute tickets and flew for 10 hours. When they landed they had wanted to go to where the gang was but couldn't get the address because no one told them the name of the place or picked up their phones.

They didn't think things would get out of hand, next time, they'll ask for the name of the place before rushing. No, next time, they won't be away from King for so long.

Seeing that he had successfully scolded those two for not taking care of his N', Nott felt better and decided to let them off, not that there was anything else that he could do anyways, "Forget it, just take care of King, he's a sensitive one but very simple, like a kid. If you treat him well, he'll return it 10 fold, so do better! If not, I'll get you for sure!" Nott even showed his fist.

The twins weren't scared but nodded their heads because they knew the stranger was right.

They closed the door and gingerly carried King into his room, wiped him down and let him sleep.

Their hearts broke as they noticed their bunny had lost weight and looks like he hasn't slept well. His eyes, puffy, like he had cried.

The twins looked at each other and sighed, their poor bunny was suffering all alone. They had also missed King and thought of him every second of the day yet didn't want to bother him. They didn't let him know because they didn't want to be a downer. They thought King was enjoying the time away from them and having fun with his grandma and friends, little did they know their bunny was missing them just as badly. Though, the brothers had each other so it wasn't as lonely while King was all by his lonesome.

The three of them, they really are stupid, all so smart and top of their classes yet when it comes to sharing their thoughts and feelings, all rocks.

That day, they promised, no matter how clingy they may seem, they'll never leave King's side again.

A seemingly thoughtful surprise became a reason for them to all be upset and lonely for a week.

No more stupid surprises and assuming, they'll discuss it whenever there is time off, they can take turns visiting the elders of their families.

The overgrown pups took their rightful spot next to The Beauty and each gave him a kiss on the cheek before snuggling close.

This is...

Where their hearts belong...

Where they belong...


	31. 30 - Clean Him Up A Little First Before They...

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 30 - Clean Him Up A Little First Before They...

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/zBuAk5HAP9)

In the middle of the night without a sliver of light, The Beauty stirred, the warmth and comforting scent, he's home, in his bed.

But...how did he get home?

King tried to move but was unsuccessful, is someone hugging onto him?

Wait, heartbeats, his head...is it laying on...a chest?

It's familiar but can't be, his twins are still in Australia...

His heart fell to the pit of his stomach and the alcohol yet to be fully absorbed took effect again. His head spun, vision blurred and breathing became labored.

It felt like the end of the world...

"... ... ..." King tried to remember what had happened, he was at the club, drunk, then blacked out...

Now...he only has boxers on...

It can't be...

King didn't dare open his eyes, he couldn't believe he had done something like that!

Tears streamed down the bunny's face and he harshly pushed apart the bodies, "GET OUT!!!"

Startled awake, Vera and Ram were mercilessly kicked off the bed. They had just dozed off not long ago, what's going on? Is their bunny having a nightmare?

King bellowed again, "GET OUT!!!"

He doesn't want to think about that...

But the thoughts kept flying into his head...

He had betrayed his twins!

He's a horrible boyfriend!

Unworthy!

So dirty!

King had never felt so disgusted with himself in his entire life; he wanted to throw up.

Distressed, he wretchedly pulled the covers over his head and wept, stabbing pain everywhere, he couldn't stop trembling.

What has he done?

How could he..."GO AWAY!!!"

The twins drew closer to try to comfort King but once their bunny sensed the mattress dip, he yelled, kicked and screamed with a vengeance...

"NO!!! GO AWAY!!!" He doesn't want to know who they are, he just wants them out of his condo! Away from him, where he and his twins first made love.

Their home...

It's theirs and his alone...yet, he's tarnished it.

King was a mess, wailing and whimpering, "It's a mistake, it's all a mistake, leave!!!"

The twins backed off a bit, they didn't understand why their bunny was so distraught, shouldn't he be happy that they're back?

Why is he telling them to leave?

Did they do something wrong?

Was he upset that they came back without telling him?

It can't be, their bunny probably had a scary dream, something like ghosts trying to claw at him so that's why he kicked them...

The two didn't try to close in again, instead, they turned on the lights and like most guys, apologized for the imaginary ghoul that they failed to protect him from, "P'King, we're sorry, it won't get you anymore."

King immediately stopped all movement, "Huh?!!!"

It's them?

It can't be, they're not due back for another week...

The blubbering fool immediately threw off the covers, what met his eyes alleviated all his hurt, his twins!

He did...

Not make an unforgivable mistake...

King sat like his bunny self and clenched fists rubbed the ongoing tears away although it kept flowing. Lips quivered as he tried to think of what to say. He's so happy that it's them!

King screamed at the top of his lungs, "I...I...I MISS YOU TWO SO MUCH!!!"

He kept on pawing at his face as the streams won't stop, "I won't take you two for granted anymore."

The twins gave 'huh' looks to King, who's taking who for granted?

What is their bunny talking about...

King sniffled and hiccupped as he continued, "I'll learn how to cook..."

The brothers' faces scrunched up, whatever King had dreamt of...his cooking can definitely scare it away...

They wanted to refute and tell King that it's best that he doesn't as his kids aren't too fond of fire and they're not sure their stomachs can handle his cooking but didn't get to...

King lifted his head and stared at the two in front of him, "I'll scrub your backs when we shower...it...feels really good when you two do it for me."

The twins returned to the most confused blank looks, why would they not want to scrub his back? They wanted to tell King that they're willing, it's more of a privilege, it's another chance to feel him up without seeming like they're too perverted...touchy...needy...but The Beauty kept on...

King lifted his shirt, "I know my body isn't great but don't worry, I'll go to the gym and get a six-pack...just give me a few months..."

The two looked at each other, mouths slightly agape like they want to say something but no words came out.

Their bunny, what's gotten into him?

They don't understand anything that their P's talking about. When did they complain about his body, if anything, they can't get enough of it. King might not have a six-pack but his four isn't too bad. His slender waist, firm yet soft bottom, smooth skin and sensitive nipples that perk up with the slightest touch is sexy as all hell. Every part of him is attractive; they don't want him to change anything!

Both tried to calm the jittery bunny down, "P'..."

Yet, once again, they were stopped as King frantically went on, "I'll do anything that you two want..."

An eyebrow from each twin perked up at that sentence.

Hands again wiped at swollen red eyes before King determinedly gave his beloved boyfriends permission without the tiniest bit of regret, "You two can bully me anytime you want..."

King bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering, "Just..."

A pleading whisper as he released his poor bruised bottom lip, "Don't leave me..."

The moment after The Beauty said those words he started wailing again, the thought of them leaving him all alone again made him want to die. There was nothing physically hurting him but he felt a thousand tiny swords forcefully swing at his heart.

The twins were confused to the max, they were just thinking of all the things they would do to their bunny then he started bawling again, if animated sweat drops could be seen the room would be raining...

It must have been a terrifying nightmare, where he was chased by a ton of zombies and ghosts and they weren't anywhere to be found...

It's heart-wrenching but...so...enticing and freaking adorable...their King, trembling, confessing his undying love to them, telling them he'll do anything and everything for them and that they can do anything to him, all because of a silly dream.

What more can a man ask for?

"Please, promise me?"

The two placed their hands over their hearts and promised, "Never."

The tearing bunny sniffled back the droplets that were about to fall, "Ever?"

The twins nodded.

They continued to stare, while pitiful, their King looks too cute for words. It's probably not too healthy to want to take him at that moment but they couldn't help themselves from wondering if there will be a day when they make their bunny look like that...in bed...with both of them...pounding into him...

The brothers looked at each other, without words, they came to the same conclusion...

They've all been deprived for a week...

Their bunny was given a vacation and so his body is well rested...

Their King did say they could do anything that they want...

So...

Why not now?

The older nodded to the younger, "A week..." It's been a week, they would need to prepare King well as they don't want to hurt him.

Vera smiled and tilted his head towards the shower, "There." They should clean him up a little first before they...dirty him.

Ram nodded again in agreement then went and carried King off the bed as Vera went to set the water to a comfortable temperature.

King hadn't caught any of the twins' interactions as he was too busy wiping away his tears though he should know better than to let them out of his sight.

Ram lifted their bunny and laid his head on his chest, King immediately closed his eyes to enjoy the comfort, "Mmm..." So safe.

Ram placed a gentle kiss on King's forehead, "P'King, we're not going anywhere."

Once inside and settled, Vera tossed Ram a hand towel, the two gently dabbed at King's tear-stained face, everywhere they patted, a kiss followed.

Finally, King was able to relax, his twins are back, they've heard his side, the truth, that he can't live without them. They didn't run away even though he made a fool of himself with that outburst. They love him and he...loves them too.

King was about to verbally declare his love but lost his train of thought. Hot water hit his back. He was too immersed in their kisses and didn't realize he was already brought under the raindrop showerhead.

Ram held King's waist while The Beauty's head laid on Vera's chest as they slowly cleaned his body, free hands rubbed the slender body everywhere.

The wonderful and familiar feeling that King had missed clouded his mind and all was forgotten.

It didn't take long for a wet finger to enter, "Ahhh...more please..." The usually shy King didn't care anymore, he's already cried like a little child in front of them, this isn't embarrassing anymore.

Two...it's not enough..."Mmnnaaa...more...please..."

Three..."Uhhh...yes..." The ring of muscle contracted and expanded until soft...

Four...two fingers from each went in and King was startled out of his hypnotic euphoria state.

They've never done that before!

He felt ridiculously stretched, why would they put in so many?

What are they planning to do to his ass?

The fingers started and didn't stop pumping.

So hot, so full!

It's too much!

But feels so fucking good!

The intruders went in and out, pressed and twirled as they pleased, it was slightly painful but the pleasure won out.

The one being played with could not control his moans and whimpers, it echoed loudly and sounded too slutty but there was no stopping it. The decibel increased when Ram grabbed King's cock and pumped at the same speed and rhythm as his fingers while Vera filled in the pauses.

There wasn't a nanosecond of calm.

King didn't care to stop his ahs and uhs, he doesn't want to hide anything from them anymore and wildly continued without a care in the world.

He didn't know who hit his pleasure spot but he wants more, "There!!! Good!!! Yes!!!"

The two, of course, always obedient, listened to their P' and gave him what he wanted, "AHHH!!!"

While King didn't know who was doing what, the two scheming brothers knew exactly what they were doing. One went in and the other out, one rubbed, the other twirled, one slightly pulled left while the other right.

They repeated the motions until they're sure he is ready then Ram squeezed King's tip as both shoved their fingers in knuckles deep and The Beauty shot all over Vera's abs, "NAHHHHHHHH!"

The two quickly rinsed off, dried and carried King to bed, he was gently laid down before he could even come down from his release.

Vera and Ram hovered over the panting King and laid a chaste kiss on either cheek. They stared once more at the blushing face, their precious bunny, it's going to be a long night, let's hope their P'King's ready.


	32. 31 - You Try Relaxing With Two In You!

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 31 - You Try Relaxing With Two In You!

[On WattPad](https://my.w.tt/R5iC1gvpY9)

\-----------------------------------------

Let's end Monday night right ^_^

With a long chapter of smut!

<3

PS_143

\-----------------------------------------

Kisses landed on The Beauty's sensitive skin, he has yet to come to his senses when they were overloaded again.

Hands roamed his willing body, lips everywhere...

One minute his index finger was sucked on, the next, nipples, neck, tongue...

He couldn't tell if he is still drunk or just too overwhelmed by ecstasy to coherently think.

They continued, chest, ribs, back, inner thigh...everywhere was marked, telling the whole world who he belongs to...

Them...

His twins...

Little whimpers came out one after another when the twins pinched his tender peaks, they hardened to the point where it hurts, "Haaahhh...please..."

King wanted them to relieve those little nubs, lightly press to make them soft again, "Hurts..."

His twins knew him too well, the rock hard nibs were rolled and flickered then sucked on til soft.

The Beauty felt temporary relief but knew, tomorrow, he will not be able to wear a shirt without thinking about what they had just done.

A pair of hands stopped and King heard the nightstand drawer open, he knew what was coming and couldn't wait. It's been a week, while them fingering him felt great, he missed the real thing; nothing can compare.

Vera impatiently lubed himself up and made King straddle him, he held onto the bunny's slim waist and accurately pushed in.

King wantonly half-groaned and half-moaned, even though he was just stretched, having such a large apparatus enter him in one fell swoop isn't easy and this time, he felt different...hot...smooth...bare...

"...you're..." There's no way they've already finished all those condoms.

Vera bucked up, "P'King, just this once," then pulled King down for a kiss, "We're going to make you completely ours tonight."

The Beauty didn't get a chance to understand what Vera implied as the one below began rapidly grinding.

King whimpered while asking for leniency, "MMmmhhahaa...no...damn it! Don't...ahhh...move yet! Please...uhahhaa...too big...no...uhhhhh...waiii...ateeeee..."

Vera disobediently continued his thrusts while King continued his pleas, he didn't stop until he was able to easily enter and exit.

King had thought he was successful but little did he know, Vera didn't hold still because of what he said, it was because he felt their bunny's ready and the other twin was getting impatient.

Once Vera paused, Big Bro placed his palm on King's lower back to prevent him from moving and slowly rubbed his cock at the already filled hole.

King's eyes widened when he felt Ram's tip...there, he's getting ready to..."No...don't...you can't!"

That's why they shoved in four fingers before!!!

They were preparing him so that they could...have him at the same time!!!

It's impossible, they're both so big...he'll die!

Panicked, King tried to move, but how could he when he's between those two...

When he realized he wasn't going to be able to escape he tried to reason with them, "That's...too much, it'll hurt, it'll never fit!"

Ram affectionately reassured the frightened bunny, "Don't worry, we'll go slow, it'll fit. You'll learn to love it. Trust us."

King had faith that they won't deliberately hurt him but really, it's physically impossible!!!

And who the hell would love feeling that kind of pain in their ass?

"...I do trust you two...but...that's not a matter of trust..."

They didn't want to push their bunny but the thought of making him look like before is too tempting...

Making him entirely theirs so that he can never be with anyone else again is too tempting...

Making him cry from the pleasure of the both of them being in him is too tempting...

Their P'King's offer from before is too tempting...

Everything is too tempting!

Since their P'King tried to reason with them, Ram could only use the bunny's own words against him. He has never lost a fight before and wasn't about to start. He held his stiff member in his hand and rubbed it at King's entrance again, "P'King, you just said we could do anything that we want."

King shivered as he felt Ram probing, he did just say that, his stupid big mouth, why did he say that? Why is it that whenever Ram talks he always puts him at a disadvantage or is able to completely shut him up...

He can't just take it back, can he? He has to try, "This...this doesn't count...can we start tomorrow...or something..."

Vera thrust all the way up and made King yelp, "P'King you said we can bully you anytime we want."

While King didn't regret it before, he regrets it now! "I...I..." He meant every word of it but didn't expect it to be turned on him so quickly and for this reason! He figured they were going to tease him and not let him cum until he begs or give him kiss marks in hard to hide places, but not this!

Not both of them at the same time!

King thought of a million possibilities to try to argue it out with them but knew that against his cunning, evil, villainous, sly twins, there's no way he'd win.

He closed his eyes, pouted then admitted defeat, "...just...be...gentle..."

A promise is a promise, he just hopes he won't need to go to the hospital tomorrow...

How embarrassing would it be?

How will he explain it to the nurses and doctors?

His two boyfriends with huge dicks both put it in his ass and so he needs medical treatment?

To try to distract himself, The Beauty thought of all the excuses he might need tomorrow while Ram applied additional lube, just in case, and carefully edged in.

Unfortunately, there's no way to ignore the second cock going into him no matter what, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" King threw his head back as the tip went pass the ring, he was expanded like never before.

It's different than their first time, it had felt weird before but now, it was like an enormous pole was being forcefully shoved up his ass even though Ram did nothing of that sort and it was just the head.

He couldn't breathe!

Even though they had prepared him before..."AHhh, hurtttts...!!!"

He knows they both love him and won't deliberately hurt him but...this...he...he didn't know...what to think anymore...

Searing pain made his mind go blank!

He grabbed onto Vera's shoulders as tears trickled down his face.

He heaved as he tried to think of anything but the penises in his ass.

Ram paused and waited before continuing, he couldn't see their sexy beauty's face and can only take clues from Lil Bro.

Vera grabbed King's surprisingly hard cock and gently stroked to try to relax him, their bunny, he wondered if he really wasn't feeling good?

Because his body is telling them something different...

If he wasn't enjoying it, why is he so hard?

He looks so cute, sniffling and whimpering, he wants to move so badly but kept calm, he can't lose it just yet, a little longer, just a bit more...

Vera pet King's head with the other hand, "Shhh, it's okay, relax, shhh, it's okay."

The vexed bunny rose and smacked Vera on the chest as hard as he could leaving a red handprint, "You try relaxing with two in you!!!"

The youngest beamed a perfectly gentleman smile at The Beauty, he'll pay for that...

"If P'King has a twin, I won't mind."

King was even more peeved at the statement as there's no way for him to magically poof a twin out of thin air but he didn't get a chance to respond.

As their P'King had the strength to leave such an unattractive handprint on his chest, Vera figured he's ready and had given a discrete nod to Ram, it made Big Bro continue his way in...

Ram slowly pushed in, and in, and in, it made the bunny pitifully moan and whine. He went until he could no longer proceed, he knew he wasn't going to be able to go all the way in, neither would, if they do, it might break their bunny. Instead of trying to force himself in more, he pulled back until only the head was inside...then went right back in...

"Ummmmhhhhh!!!"

Ram repeated it...

King sobbed miserably, it hurts, it was like his ass was being electrocuted!

Once more...

The shocks spread all over his body.

And again...

He could barely keep himself from fainting...

In...

It's painful but...sent shivers all over his body...

Out...

His mouth opened to scream but it was only a silent gasp.

In...

It...doesn't hurt as much...

Out...

It's sort of turning him on...

In...

It definitely hurts but when Ram pushed in again and again, it felt, oddly, fulfilling...

...satisfying...

...kind of loving...

The twins grunted each time Ram moved, the same pain and pleasure as their cocks were squeezed, though it was decided, they felt more of the latter. Their cocks inside their bunny, making him theirs alone, claiming him, owning him, making him forever theirs.

They groaned as Vera held still and let Ram move as he knew if he was to start he won't be able to hold back and Ram went as slow as he could while trying not to lose control. Every time King tensed they felt like creaming his insides but held out, it can't end so soon.

The sheets were a mess, they're a mess; sweat, lube, tears, but they didn't care.

Minutes upon minutes passed but Vera continued to hold still while Ram moved, they had to get King used to it before the real fun begins.

The older brother slowly pulled back and went in, time after time after time, repeating the motion until the bunny no longer tensed at his small nudges.

Finally, little moans replaced the silent gasps coming from The Beauty's mouth. Vera took that as a signal, he made sure to start slow, whenever Ram pulled back, he pushed in, whenever Ram pushed in, he pulled out.

King had never felt so good in his entire life, it trumps his first time with them...it's better than when he was fucking Vera while Ram was in him, pummeling his ass while he did the same to the youngest.

Their pulsating cocks in his ass, bare skin, smooth, he's so stretched, absolutely full. They touched everything, his pleasure gland was hit over and over again, his asshole became a pleasure vortex, everything felt sensitive.

If he was to die like this, it's well worth it.

He loves it, he loves them, that's right, he must tell them!

"I...ahhhhhhhh..." Though, King didn't get the chance to as Vera's hand on his cock gripped hard and the other twisted a nipple...

The Beauty's scream made the twins lose it a bit, they went faster and faster...

"Ah, uh, uh, too...ah...too...uh, uhhh, fast...please..."

Ram held King's waist and didn't slow, tonight, they're going to make their bunny come until he can't anymore.

"Haaa...ah..."

The twins didn't need words between each other, neither listened and quickened their pace, faster and faster...

"AHhhhh...I'm...ahhh...please...ahhh...."

King grabbed Vera's wrists to try to stop his attack on his cock and nipple, he succeeded but didn't account for what was going to happen after he stopped him.

Vera bucked his hips up hard and King almost fainted, his body tensed then limbs went weak as his prostate was smashed into while Ram continued for a few more strokes until...

...he shot all over Vera...

...on his abs...

...neck...

...and a little on his cheek...

When they felt the constriction, Vera chuckled and Ram paused his thrusts. They had to let their bunny rest for at least a minute, it'll also do well for them to recoup after being so tightly squeezed.

"Seems like P'King liked that very much," Vera stated as he wiped King's essence off his face.

King wanted to apologize but he couldn't calm himself down enough to speak, his hands shook, legs weakened and heart pumped at a frantic speed.

He wanted to close his eyes and let sleep take over but it's quite difficult when he still has two throbbing phalluses inside him...


	33. 32 - Sandwiched And Skewered

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 32 - Sandwiched And Skewered

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/VjsD4sHP49)

\--------------------------------------------------

Ending the week and starting the weekend with some smut ^_^

<3

PS_143

\--------------------------------------------------

The twins gave King a little more time as he kept on trembling.

Although they were having a difficult time trying not to move their hips, for the sake of their bunny, they could only endure.

As they waited, they relished in the happiness that they were able to make their bunny have such an extreme orgasm. Though it's only the beginning, they have a week to make up for.

As the two needed a distraction, they did the next best thing, laying kisses on King.

The Beauty struggled to calm, his twins' lips on him did not help King achieve his goal of breathing like a normal person at all...

The more they kissed and sucked and dragged their tongues on his skin the more he trembled to the point that even his voice quaked, "You two...don't...don't do that..."

The brothers looked at each other and scowled but reluctantly remained as still as statues. They'll stay still for now, but soon, they'll make up for that too...

King needed the peace, even if it's just for a minute so that he could be prepared for what he knows they will soon do again.

It took more than a few minutes, but the twins were patient, that is until King was able to breathe normally.

King had thought he would first apologize to Vera for dirtying his face and then finally tell his twins that he loves them but as if on cue, once he relaxed those brats started again.

"Ahhhh! Please...wait!!! Tell...something...mmm...tell..." Surges of pleasure hit him over and over again, the sensations from his memory, adding the actual feeling of his already sensitive hole and pleasure gland being attacked, it's too much to take all at once.

"Slow...ahhhhh...pleeeaaasseeeee..." He could only beg as he didn't know what else he could do to make them give him the chance to sanely proclaim his love.

He pleaded more as he panted, "UHhhhHHHHHhh! Please, not yet...yes...there!!!"

"Noo...waittt...hmmmmm!!!" 

King was again thrown into a maelstrom!

He only wants to tell them that he loves them, "Please...uhhhaa...ahh...slow, uh, uh, ah, uh, downnnn!!!"

Why is it such a difficult task?

"Ahhhhh!"

The speed wasn't as fast as before he came but they were perfectly in sync, leaving him always too filled...

One in, one out...

One out, one in...

He wanted to think straight but it wasn't possible, instead, all he could think about was if they continued going at it like this for the remainder of the night, he might not be able to walk like a normal person ever again. One of them is enough to make him waddle, now both of them in there at the same time...not stopping..."Mhhhhaa, uhhh, ahh!!!"

King thought maybe if he pitifully whined a few times it might work as he always gives in when Vera does it and so he imitated the youngest. He did the best that he could and gave his most sincere and adorable whine, "Mmmmm, ahhhh, please, pleaseeeeeee?"

Unfortunately for King, it didn't work. The inventor of said whine, of course, has immunity and the other only heard the sound and did not see the darling expression The Beauty made...although it's probably for the best that Ram did not see King's face.

The silly bunny's plan royally backfired as it only turned the twins on more and made them lose their rhythm and rush into him together, "Oohhhh...uhhhh...fuck!!!"

King's hands groped at the closest thing he could and it so happens to be Vera's chest.

Lil Bro was then reminded, his hands are quite idle, they shouldn't be.

At once they went to torture both of King's nipples as his cock has yet to recover...

...rolling...

...pinching...

...harshly flickering...

"Hands...ahh...too...uh, oh, ah, much!!!"

In between pants and gasps King tried to tell Vera that he couldn't handle all the stimulation at once but it didn't deter the younger twin, the sentence only made the older twin realize he could use his hands to his advantage too.

Ram's paws gripped onto their bunny's shoulders and pushed him deeper onto their cocks...whenever he pushed in, King wailed, "Nahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Ohhhh fuccckkkkk!!!"

He crazily whimpered and moaned, "Too, ah, big! Uh, uh, ahhnggggg..."

He yelled and screamed, "Ahhhh, please...a few...uhhh...more...ahhh...min...ahh, ah, ah, minutes!!!"

Yet, it did nothing to stop the twins.

"P'King, you sound, uh, so, uh, fucking hot! Keep screaming, uh, and I'll pause for now."

King nodded his head and verbally continued, as promised, Vera stayed still, but what King failed to realize was the sly wolf had said 'I' and not 'they.'

As Ram didn't have to match his brother's thrusts anymore he erratically slammed into King, deeper and deeper, harder and harder.

"Fuck!!! UNHaHHHAAA!!! AHhhh!"

More and more forceful...

"Don't move yet!!! RAM!!!"

Hips thrust more frequently...

"Raammm...pllleeeasseeeuhhuhhuhhh!!!"

Almost all in...

"AHHHH!"

The more King begged the more ferocious Ram's thrusts were, he wanted to slow himself down and be more gentle but their bunny's voice is too alluring. King had said don't move yet but to Ram, it felt like he was yelling at him to fuck him harder.

Ram plunged into King's ass, again and again, drawing the most sensual whimpers from him; he was in heaven.

King again gave up, trying to slow them is impossible, resistance is futile, the only thing he can try to do is not fuel the fire by moaning like a little slut.

King bit his lips to silence himself but Vera started moving once his mews stopped...

He went in even harder than Ram!

Damn it!!!

What's going on?!

Usually, one of them would be gentle with him, now both are like wild beasts!

Please, think of his poor body being sandwiched and skewered!

One under and the other on top, both roughly manhandling him, how did it get to that point?

How could these two juniors do that to him!

How could they make his body so sensitive?

Make him scream like that?

Everywhere but his ass went numb, all he could feel was the two going into him.

King didn't know why but screamed, "You're both bullies!!!"

Every few words Ram thrust hard, "P', uh, said we, uh, could bully, ah, him at any time."

The Beauty had no comeback.

It's true, he's the one who said he'll do anything that they want and that they can bully him at any time. It's all thanks to his big mouth and spontaneous outburst that they dared to...do...what they're doing now...

He should live up to his promises as he's not one to go back on his words.

Besides, it's not like it's not enjoyable for him, it feels amazing even though occasionally there's a little pain, it's just, they're making his body feel things he's never felt before and it's scary!

Although, they've always made him feel things that he's never felt before...because he's never dated anyone else besides them.

But he doesn't want anyone else but them.

That's right, he's theirs and they're his, he should learn how they like it too instead of always having them conform to him.

Without thinking any more, he laid his head down next to Vera and body slackened. The Beauty let his voice naturally come out as they roughly continued. He tried to concentrated on just the feeling of them and remember when they would grunt and shudder but it was moot.

He couldn't keep up with his twins, the gigantic penises in his ass, his nipples being played with, his neck being kissed, erection rubbing on the washboard abs as he's being pounded into, what is he supposed to focus on first?!

Just their wandering hands is enough to cloud his mind...

...switching between holding him in place...

...pressing him down...

...spanking him...

...groping everywhere...

...and playing with his nipples...

King didn't get long to ponder as together the twins pulled out until just their tips were still surrounded and then slammed back in as far as they could. If it wasn't for the both of them holding him in place he might have been thrown forward; he almost blacked out.

Right after, arms locking his shoulder released and movements stopped.

King thought they might have came but that was not the case as they're still hard and in him...

He looked at Vera, then at Ram, those sadistic smirks, it reminded him of their first time, those same looks...they...want to...no way..."No...no...please...can't...you can't do that!!! Please...I'm already at my limit!!!"

It was exactly what King thought, Vera slid his hands down and went to hold his butt cheeks then grabbed them and gently spread his hole wider!

He was already spread enough, they didn't need to do it more.

One hand went to Vera's shoulder and the other to Ram's hand on his waist, squeezing it to let them know that it really wasn't necessary to spread him more! If they both go in all the way, he really might faint!

"Vera...Ram...please..."

The twins got the message but today, it's not just pleasuring their P'King, it's for them too. They've been very gentle all along but after being deprived for a week and then having their bunny give them permission to do anything that they want to, nothing was going to stop them.

Vera kept his hold while Ram kept King still.

"AHHHHHH!!!" King's back arched as he screamed from being dove into again. It was as if the twins knew each other's thinking, once he was opened more, both went in as far as they could, it wasn't everything but very close.

Hips roughly ground with all their might and King was sent to a whole new world.

These two!

Please!

No more!

They hit King's prostate with a force to be reckoned with.

A little more...there...there!!!

Too much!

They angled in again.

It's not enough...

He felt like he was really going to die from the pleasure, his rational side kept on telling him that it's too much but the sybaritic side wanted more.

He needed them to stop but...sort of...didn't really want them to...

He couldn't make up his damn mind and them plunging into his ass isn't helping him think!

And then it happened, they stopped.

Though, it wasn't the 'stop' that King had hoped for.

The twins slowly pulled out so that their bunny could feel every little inch then both rushed in again!

King loudly wailed, "AHHHHHHH, yes!!!"

He continued and sounded like a tortured siren as they did it over and over again...

Repeatedly...

Once more...

Twice more...

So many times more...

They pleasured him to the fullest extent...

He might have came again but wasn't sure...but it is likely that he did because the twins finally gave him some time to rest again...

He felt like his body wasn't his...hence why he did not realize that they had changed his position...

When King calmed again, he was still on top of Vera but somehow facing the tattooed one...


	34. 33 - He Had Satisfied His Twins

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 33 - He Had Satisfied His Twins

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/g0CjmLQPcab)

King looked at Ram staring at him, he knows he must look like a mess. His face is red, there is no way it isn't, he could feel the heat. He must look so ugly...his tear-stained face, all sweaty and puffy. He looked up with a sad bunny pout and met eye-to-eye with Ram, he was about to tell him to stop staring when his junior immediately looked away and pushed into him.

"AHHH!!! Waitttt..." He's not ready for another round yet, "Please...too...ahhh fastttt!!!"

It's not that Ram didn't want to give their bunny another minute to rest but he couldn't. His normally cold exterior broke the moment those teary-eyes looked at him. They shouldn't have turned their P'King around. He can't bear to look at that face and not let his beast loose; the normally more restraint twin let his evil side out and completely lost it.

"P'King!"

He shoved his throbbing cock in and ground up as far as he could, "UHHHhhhhaaaa!!!"

"You look too cute!"

Again, "Mmmmaahhh!!!"

"Too fucking sexy!"

Harder than before, "OHhhahhhhaa!!!"

"Fuck!"

Another uncompromising thrust, "AHHHH!!!"

Ram tilted up and it hit just the right spot and made King's eyes roll to the back of his head, "AHHHHH! FUCK YESSSS!!!"

With The Beauty's approving screams Ram gripped King's thighs and went at it.

Vera held onto King's body to prevent him from sliding up from the force. He chuckled as he intermittently bucked his hips, he knew why Big Bro started moving without letting their bunny rest for a little longer, he must be too turned on by the current P'King.

When The Beauty was facing him, he almost lost it seeing his cute teary-eyed look of having two cocks in his hole, being ravished over and over again.

The way their P'King closed his eyes and moaned as they both pushed him further down and entered him deeply, just thinking about it again made him want to go wild but he can't, not yet.

Ram turned his head back and again his eyes landed on their bunny's blushing face and pitiful appearance, it made him want to bully him more, fuck him more, push him to the edge over and over again; and so he did.

King couldn't describe what he felt anymore and lost control of his lecherous body. Even though every little movement was too much of a sensory overload, his ass tried to suck them in, deeper and deeper, even though there was no way it could go in more...

It was too much for him but the more they continued, the more his tired body told his mind that it doesn't want them to stop...

At first, he was afraid they'll rip him apart, hurt him, that he might need the emergency room; he was too scared to let himself fully be at their mercy but now, he just wants more...

He let his body take the reins and once he did his twins pushed in even more, each thrust filled him and sent jolts of electricity up and down his body.

From sliding almost all the way out then back in they then remained embedded and frantically milled instead.

His little gem was continuously rubbed and polished, so much that the knot in his stomach never receded...

The twins kept on rapidly moving and all King could do was moan.

"Uh, uh, uh, ahh, uh, uh, uhaaaaa!" King kept on repeating those little sounds as he couldn't do anything more.

"Yesssss...mmm..."

"Thereee...nhhhaaaa..."

"More...ahhh..."

They're so far in and where they're touching, he didn't want it to stop!

"Huh?"

His twins stopped...

King waited a few seconds, " ... ... ..."

A few more, "... ... ..."

Nothing...

The Beauty was beginning to think that the twins knew how to read minds, the moment he thought he didn't want them to stop, they stopped...

They aren't psychic, just that with their bunny moving along with them and screaming uninhibitedly they were too turned on. They wanted to keep themselves from releasing so they needed to pace themselves. The feel of King's tight ass clamping down on them is too incredible, they didn't want it to end yet, just a little longer.

Vera released his hold on King and hands instead went to the nipples again, they lightly toyed with the little peaks as he sucked on his neck and nibbled on his ear lobe.

Ram let go of King's thighs and one hand massaged a butt cheek while the other gently pumped the only unattended to erection.

The Beauty wantonly looked at Ram hoping he'd get his message, that he wants him to move again but was ignored...

It's quite upsetting, he was enjoying it so much...it felt like they were deeply kneading his pleasure gland, it made him tingle all over! But all of a sudden, they decided to stop...

Killjoy!!!

Do they know how horrible it feels to not be able to cum!

Were they doing it on purpose again? Like how they always like to tease him until he's almost about to cum and then stop so it'll die down then repeat it...again and again until he cries...

They've ruined him already, his first time with them was wonderful enough and now this. Don't they understand? They don't have to train his body and drill it into him that they're the only ones who can please him, he'll never be able to be with anyone else anyways because no one person can ever pleasure him like they do.

Once King internally finished his thought the twins restarted...

King was really beginning to think they have some sort of superpower, how is it such a coincidence that once he declared in his mind that he can't be with anyone else they started pleasing him again?

Though King didn't dwell on that question as the penises inside moved yet the stimulation everywhere didn't stop, it was about to make him go mad.

They did the same thing as before but rubbed harder and pumped faster, he felt like he's going to release again..."Uhh, ah, uhhh..."

"I'm going...to...ahhh..."

Too soon...could he even? "Ohhh!!! Fuck...ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

And the answer was, he could, as he shot all over Ram...though luckily it didn't land on his face...

As King heaved, he finally verbally let his brats know his feelings before collapsing, "I...I love you both...so much..."

With that sentence, the twins softened and decided it was time to let their bunny rest...but only after they release...

"P'King, we love you too." The twins said it in sync then without giving it another second, two cocks pumped into King with ridiculous force.

King wanted to scream but found that he was no longer able to...

Once in as far as they could go, the grinding started again, the littlest strokes and movements so that they could stay deeply buried, not only did it stretch King more, his little gem was being continuously stabbed and pummeled.

King had no more strength, all he could do was huff and puff and silently gasp with his mouth wide open as his voice was gone...

He felt that knot in his stomach, tighter and tighter, like he's about to cum again but he's pretty sure he can't as he had just exploded all over the older brother...

But he was wrong, King shuddered and body tensed again even though nothing came out.

The constriction made the two rampant, their bodies rubbed and squished until King felt hot liquid pour into him and his twins grunt his name.

"P'KING!!!"

"P'KING!!!"

It was then that they genuinely stilled...

They...came in him...

It was slightly uncomfortable but oddly enough, warm and comforting...

The brothers pulled out and laid King on his back, he wanted to get up and...stop himself from leaking but was too tired to move. His hole kept on twitching, trying to hold in the twins' essence but wasn't successful, they had filled him too much and stretched him beyond his imagination.

Although he knew, they didn't cause him any serious harm. It's just he'll be sore and achy for the next couple of days...

He wondered if they would be doing it like that from now on?

Though, would his body be able to handle them like that every day?

King internally chuckled, how lustful, has he not had enough? Today hasn't even passed yet and he's thinking about them doing him like that every day...

King gave up thinking and let sleep take over but he didn't get to rest for long, throughout the night the brothers took turns loving him, he doesn't know when he had fallen asleep or when he woke but know that he was roused from his dreams more than half a dozen times...

A few times it was Ram, the others Vera, they didn't do it together again but it made no difference because even if they didn't dually enter him, their hands and lips coordinated their attacks...

He couldn't count how many times they made him cum, all he knew was that he was filled inside and sticky and sweaty outside.

Before they finally let him rest, he vaguely remembered warm water flushing him...

Maybe they cleaned him up?

He wasn't sure...

His mind could only think about sleep...

A few hours later, King fitting perfectly in the middle woke with his naked twins beside him. His whole body hurt but he was so satisfied. He gently placed a kiss on each of their cheeks and snuggled back in, his brats didn't move a centimeter. The biggest smile on his face beamed even though he's a mess and sore everywhere because he's sure, this time, he had satisfied his twins and milked them dry!


	35. 34 - Most Precious

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Part 34 - Most Precious

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/2jfNbHB6fab)

In the blink of an eye, it was graduation day for The Beauty, The Brawn, The Brains and The Boss.

A gentle breeze accompanied them...

With roses in hand...

Their adopted son, a corgi named Squishy, in tow...

All suited up...

In front of the whole university...

With teachers, parents, students and thousands of cell phones snapping pictures...

The twins each got on one knee and presented two Poké Balls to their beloved bunny. Inside each, a pair of platinum bands that complete each other to form one.

They earnestly looked up at their P'King asking for him to be forever theirs, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health.

At a complete loss for words, all King could do was nod his head as tears streamed down his face. Never in a million years did he think they would do something like that in front of so many people. Over the last few years, he had thought about the rest of his life with them but was never courageous enough to question marriage. After all, same-sex marriage isn't legal in Thailand yet and even if it is, being married to two men at once is definitely not; but they didn't care and proposed.

King was too emotional, blessed, overjoyed!

Trembling, he held out his left hand and the two immediately each took a band and placed it on King's ring finger then had him place the others on them.

Ram and Vera closed in and kissed their bunny's cheeks, one on each side, as if they've caught their most precious.

King had always thought they were his Shiny Twin Pikachus whom he was lucky enough to catch but in reality, it's likely the other way around, he has always been their silly Pikachu King...and they had caught him way early on...

Since each of their first meeting, he was already enthralled, they had unknowingly taken root in his heart.

The little antics they did, thinking about it, it was so stupid, he's so smart, how did he fall for it? Simple, he willing fell and he's glad he did, if not, they won't be here today.

He's happy that he can't live without them anymore and that they can't live without him. They need each other. Respect each other and most importantly, love each other more than themselves.

Many did not understand their relationship but they never questioned themselves and gave it their all.

They are adamant that each relationship is different and can't and shouldn't be judged, especially not by outsiders who do not play a part in their lives.

They've learned to love and respect each other in different ways and always be there for each other.

They are each other's perfect fit in every way, now and forever.

\--FIN--


	36. Bonus - Squishy

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Bonus - Squishy

[On Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/OiJ25JG6fab)

\----------------------------------------------------------

The story of how King came to accept Squishy.

This is a last-minute addition.

It's kind of silly and a bit dumb but I'm also kind of silly and a bit dumb ^_^ so it works out pretty well!

<3

PS_143

\----------------------------------------------------------

King ran home in hopes that he'll open the door to his gift wrapped twins as it's their half-year anniversary! They had promised a surprise! He wondered if they'll have a table filled with mouth-watering food and lamingtons prepared?!

Hearts floated out of King...Would they be wearing their frilly pink aprons?

A light bulb above his head...Maybe only boxers underneath?!

He even had to control himself from drooling...Or even better, nothing at all?!

Though the moment he opened the door, his heart dropped all the way down past his stomach to the floor. He sure was surprised, what greeted him was the gigantic, ferocious, yapping dog from the park!

It barked and barked at him...

How did it find him?...

He internally cried a bit, closed his eyes, said his goodbyes to everyone and awaited his death...

"P'King..."

Though it didn't come, instead, Vera's voice broke through...

King's eyes immediately shot open, his savior! He ran and jumped on Vera like how he had on Ram.

Vera's hands immediately went to hold their bunny, hands gripped King's bottom, he now understands why Ram was so insistent on naming the little corgi Squishy...

It made the sunny lad chuckle, to fully take advantage of the situation, he groped a few times before speaking, "P'King, surprise!"

King moved just enough to stare at Vera, "THIS IS THE SURPRISE! NO! RETURN IT!"

At that moment Ram walked out from the bedroom, "P'King, give Squishy a chance, please?"

King was incensed, they even named it!!!

How is that beast squishy?!!!

That wild animal!!!

They know how afraid he is of brutes like those!!!

"No!!! Return it!!!"

The brothers, well, mostly Vera, went on and on...

"He's fully trained."

"No!"

"He's a little newborn, the little runt who nobody wants..."

"No!"

"He knows tricks."

"No!"

"He'll protect you."

"NO!"

No matter what the twins said King rejected them.

Vera brought King to the sofa and let him down then the brothers went next to Squishy...

"Sit." The little fluff ball obediently sat down on his plush bottom.

"Twirl." He went in circles chasing his non-existent tail.

"Hand." Squishy raised his left paw.

"Beg." The most adorable whine came out of the little pup, courtesy of Vera.

Ram made a little shooting gesture, "Bang." Squishy rolled over and stuck his tongue out, remaining as still as possible but of course, his little belly still heaved up and down.

"P'King." The little one immediately 'came back to life' and went near the couch and lovingly looked up at his other 'Dad'.

King looked at the stupid thing, he doesn't look as gigantic as before...but there's still no way he's letting those brats keep that beast!

Said beast whined a bit more and rubbed his dumb head on the sofa in hopes his new Dad would take him into his arms but it didn't work...

The inventor of the most adorable whine sat next to King and used the little trick, once Squishy heard his sunny Dad do it, he did the same...

Like father, like son...

The Beauty was going crazy, he's too weak to Vera but he's also too afraid of canines! He can't let them keep him!!!

Then the last thing that he expected to happen did, Ram joined in with the whining... ... ...

"Pleeeassseee P'Kinggggg, nahhhhh..."

"Na, na, na, P'Kinggggg..."

Ram earnestly looked into King's eyes then did something he rarely does, he pouted, "If we return him, he's going to be...put down..."

Vera covered Squishy's ears, "Euthanized..." Even though no one was actually going to do that to Squishy, a little white lie won't hurt.

That was the last straw, King knew he wasn't going to be able to win those two...and this Squishy didn't seem like he'd hurt him...

And...he can't let that thing be killed...even if he doesn't like him...

But even if he keeps that stupid beast he'll lock him in the other room!

"FINE!" With that, King leaped over Squishy and ran to the bedroom then locked the door and didn't come out for the remainder of the evening.

No matter how much the three begged...or whined...or groveled...

Their anniversary was ruined and it took many days before King allowed the twins back into his room.

It took weeks before King acknowledged the existence of Squishy.

And it took months for King to warm up to him.

At first, The Beauty ignored the little beast the best that he could, never feeding or petting him.

Though Squishy eventually won King over with love.

Each day when his grumpy Dad came home he brought him his slippers, careful not to leave any puncture holes or drool on the fluffy Moogles.

When the three went out for walks, if any other dogs came close to King, Squishy growled and barked and chased them away.

At night, whenever they would let Squishy on the bed he slept on King's feet to warm them.

When the twin Dads brought Squishy toys, he always brought it to King first to share it with him.

Whenever his Dad watered his siblings he'd prance around with him, they'd get large squirts and he'd get a small one once in a while.

One day, during King's moment of weakness, he gave Squishy a chance and the little pup did not disappoint. The first time King picked him up, he only nuzzled his chest and then stayed still to not scare his slow to warm Dad.

As the days went by, King began to allow Squishy on the sofa with him whenever he did his homework or studied.

After half a year, the attention that King paid to Squishy became almost equal to his other siblings.

Then, one day, it happened, King told the twins that they can't do anything naughty that night because he wants Squishy on the bed...

While the twins were happy that their son became so well-liked by their bunny...they were beginning to wonder if it was the right choice...

The two wolves ended up having to fight their puppy son for the love of The Beauty.

Although, they didn't mind as they soon figured out that all they needed to do was give Squishy a little food and they would be able to get King to themselves.

All is well, the simple life of a little family, The Beauty and His Beasts, living happily ever after.

\-------------------------------------------------------

YEA!

Finally done!

Thank you for following, reading, voting and commenting the past three months, it's greatly appreciated.

<3

PS_143

\-------------------------------------------------------


	37. Bonus - Best Good Boy

My Engineer - Ram x King x Vera - The Perfect Fit - Bonus - Best Good Boy

On Wattpad

\-----------------------------------------------

I know...I probably should have left the ending at 34 but I can't get Squishy out of my mind! I really want a corgi but I'm so allergic!

Sigh, my first time writing 1st person POV and it's the POV of a pup... >.<

All I have to say is take this with a grain of salt and don't judge me too hard because I'm already judging myself real hard...

<3

PS_143

\-----------------------------------------------

Hi!!!

My name is Squishy.

Nice to meet you!

*Frantic wave*

I'm gigantic!

I'm ferocious!

I'm a beast!

RAWR! "Arf!"

I'm the luckiest kid in the whole wide world!

Why?

I have three Daddies!

Twin Daddy Vera, he's the one who picked me up from the little metal home. I didn't like that place very much because the food wasn't good, nothing compared to what I get at home now! But I wasn't awake for most of the time, so I guess it's okay.

Then there is Twin Daddy Ram, he might look a bit scary but he's really a softie at heart. He always pats my head and rubs my belly, even when I'm not a good boy. Though those occasions are very, very, very rare!!! Because Squishy is the best good boy ever!

And last, Daddy P'King, he didn't really like me at first but it's not his fault, he's just a bit slow to warm. I eventually won him over though!

I didn't get to immediately go home when Daddy Vera picked me up, he said because Daddy P'King might not agree that I had to go to school first.

It was tough!

They were very strict!

But I got a lot of treats because I'm a good boy. I also met a lot of friends there.

But of course, none of them got as many treats as I did.

I was the top of my class!

Squishy is a very good boy.

Squishy is the best good boy in the whole wide world!

After I graduated, the first day I was brought back, I met Daddy P'King. I greeted him but he only closed his eyes at me.

I was very sad even though my Twin Daddies told me that might be the reaction.

Then Daddy P'King jumped on Daddy Vera, it looked fun, I wanted to do it too but there was no room and I can't jump as high as Daddy P'King so I could only run around.

Then Daddy P'King wanted to return me to the metal home.

I wanted to cry...

But I held strong!

Twin Daddies had told me that that would be Daddy P'King's initial reaction, all I have to do is show him my tricks and he'll love me!

And I showed Daddy P'King alright.

Everything!

I showed him that Squishy is the best good boy!

I showed him my most perfect sit. I stayed very still and held my head up high.

I went around chasing my butt, I don't know why they taught us that in school, I think it's silly but apparently that can show Daddy P'King that I'm a very good boy so I must do it. I went round and round and was a little dizzy but I kept going until Daddy Vera stopped me.

I gave Daddy Vera my hand when he asked for it. He raised it up and down a little. I don't really understand why Daddy Vera did that but it's okay, he must have his reasons.

Then I showed Daddy P'King my most proud whine! This is the one Daddy Vera taught me, I have to say, I might even do it better than him! Daddy Ram loves it when I do it. But it seems Daddy P'King didn't really like it...

It must be because Squishy isn't doing it good enough!

Is Squishy not a good boy then? No!!!

I must practice!

Oh, then this one, it's the hardest, Daddy Ram pulled out his finger and poked me, I rolled over, closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out and stayed as still as I could. Squishy did well! I didn't even move when Daddy Ram touched my tummy! Self-control to the fullest!

Then I heard it, P'King! That's when they want me to nuzzle Daddy P'King, but no matter how much I tried...I could not touch Daddy P'King...

Daddy P'King was really high up on the sofa, I couldn't reach...I've failed...All my hard work!!!

My Twin Daddies then both whined like I did, that's my cue! I gave it my all!

But...Daddy Vera only covered my ears...

Daddy P'King then ran away and didn't come out for a really, really, really long time.

I could only hide my face in shame...Squishy has failed you!!!

I'm sorry Daddy Vera!!!

I'm sorry Daddy Ram!!!

We whined at the door for a long time but Daddy P'King did not open the door...

My Twin Daddies pat my head, they told me, if I want to stay, I would have to do better...I would have to convince Daddy P'King that I'm a good boy!

It took a really, really, really long time before Daddy P'King looked at me but it's okay, Squishy is a good boy and will do his best! There is no way Daddy P'King won't like Squishy if I'm a good boy!

Every day when Daddy P'King comes on, I make sure to give him his big puffy white shoes. Daddy Vera said I have to be very careful with it because if I ruin them, it's the metal home for me. I made sure. Only a tiny nibble on the side. Daddy P'King would look at me every time and open his mouth a little as if to tell me I'm a good boy but usually there is no sound.

Maybe there's something wrong with my ears?

Hmmm...I'd have to tell the nice white-robed person next time.

When we go out for walks, there will always be other kids coming after us!

But I'm gigantic! I'm ferocious! I'm Squishy! Do not even think about going near my Daddy P'King! Or my Twin Daddies!

They're only allowed to tell me that I'm a good boy!

Go away!

Daddy P'King always gets a little jumpy around other kids but it's okay, I'll protect Daddy P'King! Squishy is the best after all!

It took a while before I was allowed on the bed. It was then I discovered, Daddy P'King's feet are always cold! Squishy has to warm it up for Daddy P'King. That became my permanent spot.

It's a good spot because I'm always warm and Daddy P'King is always cold.

It's perfect!

Twin Daddies always buys me toys. In school, they said, "Sharing is caring." So I always share my toys with Daddy P'King first. Although he doesn't seem to really like my toys...but it's okay, there must be one that he'll like sooner or later!

Daddy P'King always talks to the green things all over the house but he rarely talks to me...

He always sprays water on them, if I run around enough, I'd get some too. It's so refreshing!

Then one day, it happened! Daddy P'King picked me up!

I made sure to not get excited and be on my best behavior! I did what Twin Daddies taught me.

I rubbed my face on Daddy P'King's chest and then stayed very, very, very still!

AND IT WORKED!!!

After that day, Daddy P'King pet my head!

Then the day after, he rubbed my belly!!!

Now, I even study with Daddy P'King.

I'm very helpful, whenever he's stuck on a question, all I have to do is nuzzle his hand and he would be able to figure it out!

Squishy is the most helpful good boy in the whole wide world!

We are the best family in the whole wide world!

Although we're very happy, sometimes I wonder if I'm not doing good enough because my Daddies won't let me join in on their night games.

Maybe because I'm too young?

Every other night, my Twin Daddies would give me a treat and put me in my own room and in my Daddies' room, there would be loud noises. They must be playing a really fun game because they're always really loud and then the next day Daddy P'King walks a little funny.

I bet Daddy P'King's always the winner because most of the time the sounds are made by him while it's only sometimes that my Twin Daddies would also make loud sounds.

I wonder what game they're playing and when I can learn?

I'm sure if I'm a good boy, one day, I'd get to learn it!

For now though, I rather get my treat than learn that game because after my treat, I get really sleepy. But my Daddies always stay up really late playing.

Maybe it's because I'm a kid that I can't stay up late like them?

In a few years, I'll learn it too, I'm sure!

But for now, a treat then sleep is better.

*Yawn*

*Plop*


End file.
